Escrevendo Uma História de Amor
by Cuca Malfoy
Summary: Draco está começando seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, quando descobre que Harry tem uma irmã gêmea que também sobreviveu. Mas, por alguma brincadeira do destino, eles se apaixonam. E têm que descobrir juntos como lidar com sentimentos, namoros proibidos...
1. A Revelação de Dumbledore

**Observação:** _Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, outros pertencem a mim mesmo! Essa história não possui fins lucrativos._

**N/A: **_Oiê, essa fic é sobre Draco e minha PO Hannah. Nos primeiros capítulos não tem muita interação entre eles dois, mas continuem acompanhando que vocês chegam lá! Bjokas e boa leitura!_

**Resumo:** _Draco está começando seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, quando descobre que Harry Potter tem uma irmã gêmea que também sobreviveu. Mas, por alguma brincadeira do destino, eles se apaixonam. E têm que descobrir juntos como lidar com sentimentos, namoros proibidos, amizades verdadeiras e algumas confusões, aos 15 anos._

* * *

**A revelação de Dumbledore**

Harry estava com 15 anos. Não era mais aquele garoto magricela, devido aos vários treinos de quadribol havia desenvolvido uma bela musculatura. Era um dos garotos mais apreciados pelas meninas em Hogwarts. Seus cabelos ainda continuavam muito rebeldes, mas a maioria das garotas achava um charme.

Ele acordou cedo naquela manhã, estava ansioso pela visita que Dumbledore disse que faria a ele hoje, na Toca. Estava no fim da primeira semana de férias na casa dos tios, quando os Wesleys foram lhe buscar. O Senhor e a senhora Weasley lhe avisaram que no outro dia o professor viria para jantar e queria falar com ele. Revirou-se na cama, tentou pegar no sono novamente, mas não conseguiu. O que será que ele tinha de tão importante para falar com ele, que não poderia esperar até o início das aulas? Sua cicatriz doía mais do que o normal, agora que Voldemort recuperou um pouco de seus poderes. Ficou mais um tempo na cama, por fim desistiu e resolveu se levantar.

Ao chegar na cozinha percebeu que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley conversavam um pouco apreensivos.

- Ah, bom dia Harry querido! – Disse a Sra.

- Madrugou hoje, não! – Perguntou o Sr.

- Bom dia. É não estou com muito sono.

- Sente, sente querido, vou preparar o café para você!

Ele tomou seu café sem falar muito. "O que será que aconteceu?", pensou, "Será que Voldemort deu as caras? Será que já conseguiu reunir mais poder? Será que reuniu os comensais e voltou a atacar?" Foi retirado dos seus pensamentos por Rony e Hermione que chegaram na cozinha e foram se juntar a ele, para tomar café.

O resto da manhã passou de forma normal, com Harry e Rony fazendo suposições sobre a visita do professor e com Hermione concentrada em um de seus livros sobre Aritmancia.

À tarde Harry, Rony, e os gêmeos Weasley: Fred e Jorge, passaram jogando quadribol, enquanto Gina e Hermione ficaram ajudando a Sra. Weasley com a arrumação da casa e o preparo do jantar.

A Gina, como ela tinha crescido. Harry estava impressionado como as meninas podiam mudar tanto de um ano para o outro. As duas, Mione e Gina estavam muito bonitas. Harry até se arriscara a pensar em como a Gina estava linda. Não era mais uma menininha, a irmãzinha mais nova de Rony, era uma garota muito divertida e encantadora de se conversar. Mas o gênio era o mesmo de todos da família: terrível.

Já estava anoitecendo, quando a Sra. Wesley mandou todos irem tomar banho e se aprontar para o jantar.

Eram oito horas, quando Dumbledore chegou.

- Olá Molly. Espero que não se importe de eu ter trazido mais de um convidado!

- Ah, mas é claro que não professor! Entrem, estão todos lá na sala.

- Olá para todos! – Disse o prof. ao entrar na sala.

- Oi! – Responderam os garotos, juntamente com o Sr. Weasley.

Então, um segundo homem entrou na sala.

- Sirius! – Exclamou Harry abrindo um grande sorriso, indo lhe dar um abraço.

Ele estava com uma ótima aparência. Não tinha roupas mal cuidadas e, não parecia estar passando trabalho para sobreviver e se esconder.

- Oi Harry! Oi gente! Nossa como vocês cresceram! – Falou retribuindo o sorriso e olhando todos os garotos.

Atrás de Sirius vinha uma menina, convidada de Dumbledore. Tinha a aparência de ter mais ou menos a idade de Harry. Possuía cabelos muitos lisos e negros, com uma franja para o lado que insistia em não ficar no lugar, parecia que tinha vida própria, como os cabelos de Harry. Seus olhos eram de um verde muito intenso, pareciam duas esmeraldas. Era exatamente o mesmo tom de verde dos olhos de Harry. Ele teve a impressão que a conhecia de algum lugar, aquele olhar não lhe era estranho. Todos a acharam muito envolvente.

- Ah! É mesmo, pessoal essa é a Hanna. – Apresentou o prof., ao ver que todos a estavam olhando admirados.

A menina ficou um pouco corada, mas cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso muito encantador e encabulado. Todos retribuíram o cumprimento. Harry não conseguia parar de pensar de onde conhecia aquela menina. Ela também parecia que o conhecia, pois não conseguia desviar seu intenso olhar dele.

- Hanna vai ser colega de vocês esse ano em Hogwarts. – Começou Dumbledore – Será aluna do quinto ano.

- Legal! - Exclamaram Harry e Rony juntos.

Rony não pode deixar de notar como aquela menina chamava a atenção por onde passava.

- Bom, vamos jantar? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley

Todos foram se sentar à mesa. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e Hanna ao lado de Harry, por oferecimento de Dumbledore, que se sentou ao lado dela.

Todos estavam se deliciando com a comida.

- Então, onde você estudava Hanna? – Perguntou Mione

- Escola para Feiticeiros Witch.

- Mas, não fica na Escócia?

- Sim, lá mesmo.

- Por que você quis vir para a Grã-Bretanha?

- Foi a meu convite Senhorita Granger. – Respondeu Dumbledore – Achei que faria bem a ela ficar perto da família durante esses tempos difíceis.

- Você tem parentes aqui então? Seus pais?

- Eu não conheci meus pais. – Disse a garota, um tanto pesarosa.

Harry sabia o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, já que também não conheceu os seus pais. Sentiu uma grande simpatia por ela.

- Ah, me desculpe. – Disse Mione sem jeito.

- Não precisa, eu nem sabia quem eles eram até alguns dias atrás, quando o prof. Dumbledore e o Sirius me procuraram.

- Mas que jantar maravilhoso Molly! – Exclamou Dumbledore

- Esplendido! – Comentou Sirius meio sem graça, quando viu que Harry o estava observando.

- Nossa Harry! – Comentou Rony que estava sentado na frente dele – Se você e Hanna saíssem juntos no Beco Diagonal e, ninguém os conhecesse, vocês dois passariam por irmãos! Os dois são muito parecidos!

Sirius que estava tomando um grande gole de suco de abóbora, ao ouvir o comentário, se engasgou. Cuspiu metade do suco na mesa e começou a tossir.

Hanna abaixou os olhos para o seu prato e, como se ali houvesse algo muito interessante para ser observado, não olhou para mais ninguém.

- Você está bem Sirius? – Perguntou Harry lhe dando uns tapinhas nas costas.

- Sim, só me engasguei. – Respondeu muito vermelho pelo esforço.

- Mas pela primeira vez na vida, Rony, você tem razão em algo. – Disse Jorge, olhando de Hanna para Harry.

- Realmente. – Falou Fred – Vocês passariam por irmãos sem nenhum problema.

- Já chega meninos! – Falou a mãe com um olhar reprovador

- O que nós fizemos? – Perguntaram juntos os gêmeos.

Quando ela ia responder, Dumbledore a interrompeu:

- Deixe eles Molly. Já está na hora de todos saberem um dos motivos da minha visita hoje e, também porquê Hanna está aqui.

Fez-se um silêncio à mesa e todos os olhares se voltaram pra ele.

- Como eu havia dito antes, Hanna veio para cá ficar com sua família. Mais precisamente veio ficar com um irmão que ela desconhecia ter até a alguns dias. Ele também não sabe da existência dela, mas tenho certeza que os dois vão se dar muito bem.

Todos os meninos o olhavam com os olhos arregalados.

- Bem, Hanna e Harry não se parecem por pura coincidência, se parecem porque tem o mesmo sangue, são irmãos… irmãos gêmeos.

Nesse momento todos estavam perplexos e olhavam com cara de espanto para o professor.

Harry olhava incrédulo para Sirius e Dumbledore, como se esperasse que um deles dissesse: "- Ta bom é uma piada, podem rir agora!" Ele, se pedissem para descrever o que estava sentindo nesse momento, achou que não conseguiria explicar. Uma mistura de excitação, alegria, raiva, traição, todos esses sentimentos ao mesmo tempo. Chegou a pensar que explodiria.

- Sim é verdade. – Confessou Sirius um pouco sem graça – Tiago e Lílian Potter tiveram não um, mas dois filhos, um casal de gêmeos do qual eu sou padrinho.

- Mas como assim? E vocês nunca me disseram nada? – Perguntou Harry ainda sem saber ao certo o que estava sentindo.

- Nós nunca lhe dissemos nada Harry, para poder proteger a Hanna. Pedi ao Sirius que me desse a sua palavra que não te contaria. Quando Voldemort atacou os seus pais ele estava procurando matar o filho dos Potter o menino. Não a pequena Hanna, mas quando ele tentou matá-lo Harry, a maldição também a atingiu, ela estava muito próxima de você. Como você, ela também resistiu à maldição e sobreviveu. Voldemort, porém, achou que ela havia morrido, porque ela desmaiou. Logo após o ataque, quando cheguei a casa de vocês, constatei que ela estava viva. Então, dei ordens que os separassem, para protegê-los. Eu imaginei, e vi que estava certo, que ele havia pensado que Hanna estava morta. Ela foi enviada para um orfanato trouxa, na Escócia, com o nome de Hanna Evans. Lugar que considerou sua casa até alguns dias. Vocês todos, e deu um olhar geral pela mesa, onde todos se encontravam petrificados, devem estar se perguntando porquê que então resolvi juntá-los agora. A resposta é simples: Voldemort voltou, como todos sabem, no final do Torneio Tribruxo. Ele descobriu que Hanna também havia sobrevivido ao seu ataque, e estava na Escócia procurando por ela. Então eu resolvi ir buscá-la, pois posso protegê-la em Hogwarts.

Quando Dumbledore terminou de contar a sua história, o silêncio se instalou na Toca. Todos estavam tentando digerir as informações dadas pelo professor.

- Então, seja bem vinda! – Disse Molly – Sinta-se em casa!

A menina olhou encabulada para todos tentando ajeitar sua franja rebelde, foi aí que todos repararam na sua testa, escondida pela franja, uma cicatriz em forma de raio, igualzinha à de Harry. E respondeu:

- Obrigada.

- Agora que tudo já está esclarecido Molly, acho que podemos comer as sobremesas? – Pediu o Sr. Wesley

- É claro.

Durante a sobremesa ninguém falou muito. Harry estava tentando entender o que estava sentindo. Durante anos desejou ter uma família, uma de verdade, diferente dos Dursley. Agora descobriu que tinha uma irmã e, ainda por cima gêmea! Sempre sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes de Rony por ter um bando de irmãos. Já havia imaginado várias vezes como seria se tivesse um. Harry estava ficando animado e contente. Agora ele teria ao seu lado alguém que fazia parte do seu mundo, com quem ele poderia contar. Não que não pudesse contar com os seus melhores amigos, mas teria uma família. E uma família é um porto seguro pra onde podemos voltar a qualquer hora.

Após, o jantar, Dumbledore falou o segundo motivo da sua visita.

- Rabicho foi capturado. Vou com Sirius ao ministério esclarecer algumas coisas e depois ele será um homem livre.

Harry ficou muito contente ao ouvir a notícia e, se alegrou mais ainda quando Sirius falou:

- Agora até o final do ano terei uma casa e os dois virão passar as férias comigo.

Dumbledore estava se despedindo de todos. Sirius puxou os afilhados a um canto e disse:

- Espero que se mantenham longe de encrencas certo? Se comportem e qualquer coisa me escrevam, ok?

Deu um grande abraço em cada um e foi embora com Dumbledore.

- Bem, que os dois são realmente parecidos não tem como negar, Harry. – Falou Rony olhando do amigo para Hanna.

É verdade, nisso tenho que concordar com você Rony. – Acrescentou Hermione.

* * *

**N/A**: Oi gente essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevi, achei legal postar ela aqui na FF.

Espero receber muitos comentários e saber o que vocês estão achando.


	2. Nos Conhecendo

**Nos conhecendo**

Hanna estava um pouco constrangida com aquela situação. Não sabia como Harry estava se sentindo. Muito menos sabia como ela estava se sentindo. Tudo estava muito confuso, parecia que estava dentro de um sonho. Ela era bastante parecida com Harry, mas tinha puxado mais o gênio do Tiago. Era bastante vivaz e tinha, assim como seu irmão, um certo ímã para encrencas. Não era tão tímida quanto ele, gostava muito de conversar e fazer novos amigos.

Olhou encabulada para Harry e pediu:

-Então, hum..., você tem alguma foto deles?

-Hã? Foto dos meus, digo, nossos pais?

-Aham.

-Tenho, vou lá em cima buscar.

Ela começou a olhar as fotos dos seus pais, seus grandes olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas. Como eles eram bonitos e, sempre pareciam felizes.

-Nossa você é a cara dele! – Exclamou Hanna, olhando para Harry – Excepto a cor dos olhos, são exatamente da cor dos olhos dela.

-É isso! – Exclamou Harry feliz

-O quê? – Pediu Hanna

-Desde o momento em que te vi, achei que já te conhecia de algum lugar, alguma coisa no seu olhar... não conseguia identificar o quê! É igualzinho ao olhar dela!

Os dois estavam tão concentrados se admirando que nem repararam quando os outros deixaram a sala estrategicamente, para que eles pudessem conversar.

Harry percebeu que lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo rosto da irmã. Ele se aproximou dela, como que por um impulso protector, e a abraçou.

-Ah, Harry! – Ela retribuiu o abraço, dando-lhe um mais forte – Isso parece um sonho. Estou com 15 anos, e desde que me lembro moro em um orfanato. Sempre achei que eu tinha sido abandonada por alguma razão que, por algum motivo, meus pais não me quiseram. E agora descubro que eles foram assassinados, e que tenho um irmão e só descobri isso porque o assassino deles quer nos matar também. – Agora Hanna havia começado a soluçar – Você não sabe o quanto eu sempre desejei ter uma família, alguém com quem contar...

Nesse momento Harry a abraçou mais forte ainda e disse:

-Eu sei, sei de tudo isso, porque foi o que eu sempre desejei também. Não se preocupe, agora que estamos juntos ninguém vai nos separar. E você sempre vai poder contar comigo, sempre.

Os dois ficaram ali abraçados, sentindo-se protegidos um pelo outro. Não estavam com vergonha nem receio, parecia que um conseguia entender completamente, o que o outro estava sentindo. Nesse instante nasceu dentro do coração dos dois um grande amor fraternal. E a certeza de que sempre poderiam contar um com o outro, quando um precisasse, o outro faria qualquer coisa para ajudar.

Passaram muito tempo conversando. Harry contou tudo sobre a sua vida, inclusive, as aventuras que havia vivido até ali, ao lado de seus dois melhores amigos. Hanna fez o mesmo. Os dois conversavam muito, queriam saber tudo um do outro. Tinham que colocar 15 anos sem convivência em dia.

Harry pode perceber, pela conversa que estavam tendo, que sua irmã não tinha o gênio tão bondoso quanto o dele. Ela era bastante, como ele pensou em descrever "arteira", pelo visto também não dava muito valor as regras. Ele achou que ela devia ter puxado o gênio do pai, já que se encaixava bastante com o perfil que Sirius havia descrito de Tiago para ele.

Hanna estava gostando muito de conversar com o irmão, percebeu que ele não era estourado como ela pois na maioria das vezes agia por impulso das emoções e Harry, talvez pelo seu jeito tímido, era mais calmo e moderado.

Quando estava perto do amanhecer um sabia tudo sobre o outro, o que mais gostavam de fazer, qual a comida preferida, qual matéria mais gostavam, os sonhos,..., enfim já se conheciam profundamente. Ao perceberem os primeiros raios de Sol começarem a iluminar a sala da Toca, notaram que haviam passado a noite inteira conversando. Então, resolveram se despedir e irem dormir um pouco.

Era meio-dia, quando Gina entrou no quarto para acordar Hanna para o almoço.

-Bom dia dorminhoca. – Falou quando Hanna abriu os olhos no momento em que ela puxava as cortinas.

-Bom dia, que horas são?

-É hora de ir almoçar. Mamãe pediu para eu vir te chamar.

-Nossa já é tão tarde assim? E o Harry?

-Já está lá em baixo, acordou não faz muito. Vocês ficaram conversando até tarde ontem?

-Sim até ao amanhecer.

-Bom, mas acho que precisavam colocar a conversa em dia, não é?

-Com certeza e ontem por incrível que pareça, conseguimos nos conhecer. Parece que conheço ele a vida toda.

-Que bom! Harry, embora nunca tenha reclamado, sempre foi muito triste por não ter uma família. Bem ele, vocês têm a gente, mas não é a mesma coisa. Acho que ele ficou muito feliz por saber que tem uma irmã.

-Eu adorei ele. Sabe, parece que tudo isso é um sonho e que a qualquer hora vou acordar.

-Gina, Hanna, vocês não vem almoçar? – Perguntou Hermione da porta do quarto.

-Nós já estamos indo. – Responderam as duas

Durante o almoço Hanna sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Todos se divertiram muito com as brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge. Ela era uma menina muito observadora e pode perceber o que todos já sabiam, Gina estava encantada por Harry. Ela notou isso pois a menina não tirava os olhos do seu irmão quando ele não estava olhando. Achou que também havia algo do tipo em relação ao Rony e a Hermione, mas resolveu conhecê-los melhor para depois tirar conclusões.

Á tarde, Hanna passou com as meninas. Conversaram sobre muitas coisas. Hermione explicou para ela tudo sobre Hogwarts, falou das matérias, dos professores, das casas, sobre como tinham que estudar,... Gina completou com o que faltava. Depois de algumas horas, as três já podiam se dizer boas amigas.

-Então. – Falou Hanna olhando profundamente pras meninas – E os garotos de lá como são? Vocês têm namorados?

-Bom… – começou Gina – Há uns garotos bem legais na escola. Tem uns bonitos, outros lindos, sarados e ainda outros que são tudo isso em um só!

-É isso é verdade. – Falou Mione

Gina a olhou espantada.

-Não precisa me olhar com essa cara Gina, eu gosto de estudar e tal, mas cega eu não fiquei ainda!

-Desculpe Mione, é que não consigo pensar em você dando uma olhada pros outros garotos. Você só tem olhos pro Rony! – Respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-GINA! – Gritou Hermione espantada. – Não pense que sou como você que sequer consegue disfarçar o quanto gosta do Harry. – Completou com um sorriso debochado

-É verdade gosto dele sim, estou tentando parar de gostar, mas não fico dizendo pra mim mesma que só tenho uma grande amizade por ele!

As duas se olhavam meio exasperadas, então Hanna interferiu:

-Calma meninas, eu já tinha percebido tudo isso.

Elas olharam com cara de descrença pra Hanna, que continuou:

-Olha realmente, Gina você não consegue disfarçar que você gosta do meu irmão. Fica escrito na sua testa e nos seus olhos quando você está perto dele ou fala dele. E Mione, sinto muito ter de ser eu a te dar a notícia, mas você também não consegue disfarçar muito quando está perto do Rony.

-Ta bem, eu admito, sou apaixonada por ele. Mas admitir não vai adiantar nada já que ele só me vê como uma grande amiga. – Falou, com a cara desanimada

-Ah, que isso meninas, vocês não podem pensar assim!

-Hanna, não dá pra não pensar assim, pelo menos no meu caso. – Começou Gina. – O Harry é um dos garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts, ele pode ficar com a menina que quiser. E ele tem aproveitado bastante… isso você vai ver com os seus próprios olhos. Ele não olha pra mim, sou apenas a irmãzinha mais nova do seu melhor amigo, jamais pensaria em sequer me olhar com outros olhos, a não ser olhos de irmão.

-É, o Rony não é muito diferente. Não é tão querido pelas garotas como o Harry, mas tem as suas admiradoras. E é outro galinha que está aproveitando.

-Mas se vocês gostam realmente deles como estão dizendo vão ter que ir a luta. Duvido que os dois notem, por conta do que sentem por vocês. Ainda mais se eles estão na onda de ficar galinhando por aí... Podem deixar, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa pra ajudar vocês. Mas, e a outra pergunta que eu fiz, namorados ou ficantes?

-Bom, eu fiquei um tempo com o Krum, mas não aceitei o pedido de namoro dele, porque, ah... não sei porque não aceitei. – Falou Mione

-Eu já fiquei com um menino. -disse Gina – Ele me pediu em namoro, mas eu não me decidi ainda. Sabe ele não é tudo aquilo. E você Hanna, deixou alguém para trás?

-Não. Nunca fiquei com ninguém. Acho que nenhum garoto me despertou interesse até agora.

Continuaram conversando por toda à tarde. Ao fim da tarde, as meninas já podiam se considerar as melhores amigas. Estavam sabendo tudo umas das outras. Mione e Gina adoraram a Hanna e tiveram certeza que ganharam uma grande amiga.

Os dias foram se passando e Hanna pode conhecer melhor os meninos: Rony, Fred e Jorge. Depois de fazer uma semana que Hanna estava com eles na Toca, parecia que todos se conheciam a séculos.


	3. No Beco Diagonal

**No Beco Diagonal**

Harry estava se sentindo muito feliz. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia se sentido daquele jeito, pensando bem, nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito. Estava completamente encantado, tinha uma família, bem tinha uma irmã, mas era sua família. Não precisaria nunca mais de ver a cara dos Drusley, agora que Sirius conseguira esclarecer tudo com o Ministério. Estava ótimo, não via a hora das aulas começarem e voltar para um dos lugares que mais amava no mundo: Hogwarts.

Na última semana de férias chegaram as listas de material. A Sra Weasley resolveu então levar a todos para fazerem compras no Beco Diagonal.

Era bem cedo quando todos acordaram para tomar café. Naquele dia iriam fazer as compras para a escola. Quando todos terminaram, se dirigiram para a lareira e foram para o Beco com Pó de Flu. Hanna sabia viajar com Flu, já havia feito algumas viagens em sua outra escola através de lareiras.

Ao chegarem no Beco, a senhora Weasley arrastou Fred e Jorge com ela para comprar os livros de todos, enquanto os outros foram mostrar o Beco para Hanna e comprar o seu uniforme. Após, foram dar uma volta na loja de artigos para quadribol.

-Harry, vem aqui ver! Olha um pomo de ouro com o autógrafo de todo o time do Chudley Cannons. – Chamou Rony

-Oi Harry. E aí Rony? – Perguntaram duas vozes conhecidas.

Os dois se viraram, e viram vindo ao seu encontro Dino Thomas e Simas Finingan, dois colegas dos garotos da Grifinória. Harry e Rony os cumprimentaram e então os quatro começaram a conversar sobre quadribol. De repente, olhando para o lado, Dino falou:

-Rony, como as meninas estão diferentes… estão lindas! E quem é aquela morena com as duas?

Rony e Harry não gostaram nada do comentário do amigo, fecharam a cara na mesma hora.

-É a Hanna, vai ser nossa colega do quinto ano em Hogwarts. Por quê?

-Nossa, tomara que seja da Grifinória! – Exclamou Simas – Ela é uma gata!

-Hei! Ela não é pro bico de vocês. – Disse Harry emburrado

-Porquê? Ela é sua namorada Harry?

-Não, ela é minha irmã.

-Como? Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã. – Falou Dino pasmo – Bom, ela não tem namorado, tem?

-É, eu tenho uma irmã, e ela é minha gêmea. E não, não tem namorado! - Respondeu com um olhar assassino para os dois colegas.

Harry não sabia porque estava agindo dessa forma. Ficou com ciúmes de Hanna. Não queria que nenhum garoto a ficasse fazendo de boba. E conhecia muito bem os seus dois amigos.

Ao ver a cara de Harry, Simas falou:

-Nós temos que ir. Nos vemos na escola. – E foi saindo, puxando Dino pelo braço

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo ai parados? Vamos? – Chamou Mione que se dirigia com as meninas para a saída. – O que aconteceu Harry? Você ta todo vermelho!

-Nada. Eu e o Rony temos que ir ao empório de corujas comprar rações. Vocês querem ir com a gente?

-Eu queria ir tomar sorvete. – Falou Gina com cara de cansada.

Eles haviam caminhado um bocado, para mostrar todo o Beco para Hanna.

-Nós vamos com a Gina tomar sorvete e encontramos vocês na frente do Gringotes. – Falou Hermione

-Combinado. – Respondeu Rony

As três foram comprar o sorvete. Cada uma pegou uma casquinha. Estavam se dirigindo para o banco, conversando alegremente, quando Hanna esbarrou em alguém o sujando completamente com o seu sorvete.

- -Olha só o que você fez, sua idiota! – Falou uma voz fria e arrastada

Hanna sabia que tinha sujado todo o garoto, mas ele não precisava falar assim com ela, iria dar uma boa resposta a ele. Ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, mas só conseguiu dizer:

-Me desculpe..., eu não te vi. – Hanna achou que tinha dado muita sorte de ter esbarrado naquele garoto tão lindo. Ele tinha olhos muito azuis, tão frios e misteriosos que ela não conseguiu pensar em alguma coisa para responder a altura da falta de educação dele.

-Então, sugiro que você comece a usar óculos. Deve estar cega para não ter me visto! – Falou o garoto numa voz irritada, tentando limpar as suas vestes.

-Ela já pediu desculpas Malfoy! – Retrucou Hermione.

Hanna sentiu um balde de água fria cair sobre ela. Harry havia lhe falado de Draco Malfoy, um garoto que ele não suportava. Mas, será que era esse o garoto? Não podia ser, ele era bonito demais para ser o tal Malfoy. Hanna o havia imaginado de uma forma bem diferente.

-Mas era só o que faltava para completar o meu dia! – Disse num tom irônico – Virar um sorvete e, ainda por cima encontrar com a sabe tudo e a pobretona. E tudo ao mesmo tempo!

-Cala a boca Malfoy! – Falou Gina com um olhar fulminante

-Eu, se fosse você teria mais respeito Weasley, já que o seu namoradinho e o sonso do seu irmão, não estão aqui para protegê-la. – Disse com a voz ameaçadora

Quando terminou de falar, viu os dois se aproximando. Hanna pode ver os olhos cinzentos do garoto faiscarem ao dizer:

-Potter!

-Algum problema por aqui? – Perguntou Rony fechando os punhos e encarando o loiro

-A nova amiguinha da sua irmã e da sabe-tudo esqueceu os óculos em casa e me deu um banho de sorvete.

-Tenho certeza de que não foi de propósito. A Hanna não iria querer desperdiçar o sorvete em um ser tão desprezível como você, Malfoy. – Falou Harry, o encarando com raiva. – Vem Hanna, vamos. – Harry pegou a mão dela e começou a puxá-la.

-Namorada nova, é Potter? Eu, se fosse você, escolheria melhor com quem se envolve. – Disse Draco a olhando fixamente com os seus olhos frios. - Andar por aí, em pleno Beco Diagonal com os pobretões a sangue-ruim e, pior ainda, com o santo, famoso Potter, pode acabar com a popularidade de qualquer um.

-Acho que o que pode arruinar a minha popularidade é se me virem aqui conversando com uma pessoa metida, arrogante e convencida como você, Malfoy! – Respondeu ela, o encarando com o olhar firme. E, foi saindo com Harry e os amigos.

Hanna estava furiosa, quem aquele loiro lindo, isso ele era, ela não podia negar, achava que era, para ofender seus amigos daquela forma? E além de tudo, ele quis lhe dar um conselho! Era só o que faltava.

Depois, do incidente com o Malfoy, encontraram a Sra. Weasley com Fred e Jorge carregados de livros e voltaram, finalmente, para a Toca.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiê e ai galera quero recados!! O que vcs estão achando como tá a fic?? Boa, ruim??

Quero aproveitar esse espaço para deixar umgrande beijo para a minha beta Inês Santos, se não fosse por ela vcs não estariam lendo essa fic renovada e sem erros ortográficos!!Valeu pela ajuda que vc está me dando!!

**_PS: Seja solidário e doe um comentário!!_**

Até a próxima Bjokas**_ Cuca Malfoy_**


	4. A Seleção

**A Seleção**

A semana passou muito rapidamente para os garotos.

Harry estava um pouco nervoso. Estava preocupado em que casa Hanna poderia ficar. Esperava que fosse na Grifinória, mas mesmo eles sendo gêmeos, isso não era garantia de que ela ficasse na mesma casa que ele. As gêmeas Patil haviam ficado separadas. Então se lembrou que o chapéu queria colocá-lo na Sonserina e só não o fez porque ele pediu. Fez uma anotação mental de contar isso pra Hanna antes da seleção.

Na última noite dos garotos na Toca, a Sra. Weasley entregou a todos as suas roupas limpas e pediu para que deixassem seus malões prontos. Todos terminaram de guardar as suas coisas e foram dormir.

Era bem cedo quando Hanna acordou. Estava ansiosa por conhecer a nova escola e, esperava de todo coração, ficar na Grifinória, junto com o irmão e os novos amigos. Depois de um tempo, todos já estavam acordados, tomando café.

-Todos prontos? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

-Sim. – Todos responderam.

-Então acho melhor nós irmos indo, se não vamos nos atrasar.

-E como nós vamos para a estação? – Perguntou Fred

-O Ministério me emprestou um carro. Vamos, senão vamos chegar em cima da hora.

Quando chegaram a estação King Kross, Harry falou pra Hanna:

-Lembre-se, é só pensar na plataforma e atravessar a parede. Se você ficar insegura pode ir correndo... O que houve?

Hanna estava muito pálida, suando frio e Harry podia jurar que ela estava tremendo.

-Eu,..., eu estou com medo Harry. E se eu não me adaptar? E se ficar em outra casa, como a Sonserina? O que eu vou fazer?

-Não se preocupe Hanna. – Falou segurando forte a sua mão. - Eu sempre estarei lá com você.

Harry comentou com Hanna sobre a sua seleção, e disse que pediu ao chapéu para não ser colocado na Sonserina. Falou pra ela não se preocupar, que tudo iria dar certo.

-Obrigado Harry! Eu sei que sempre posso contar com você.

-Então você não tem com o que se preocupar!

Ele segurou sua mão mais firmemente e a levou correndo, junto com ele, para atravessar a parede. Ela ficou impressionada ao ver o grande expresso de Hogwarts.

-Hei garotos, todos aqui, eu e sua mãe queremos nos despedir de vocês. Harry, Hanna e Hermione venham também!

Todos foram se despedir do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley.

Ao entrarem no trem, Fred e Jorge foram procurar seu amigo, Lino Jordam. O resto dos meninos foram se sentar em um vagão que estava vazio. Depois de um tempo, quando estavam jogando conversa fora, ouviram a porta da cabine se abrir de repente. Uma menina muito bonita, morena, de olhos azuis pulou no pescoço de Harry, lhe roubando um selinho.

-Harry! Por que você não foi me procurar? Eu estava com saudades!

Hanna pode perceber que naquele momento, Gina estava pensando em como assassinar a garota.

-Oi Angie! Eu não tive tempo ainda.

Logo depois dessa garota, entrou outra igualzinha a ela, só que os cabelos eram castanhos muito claros, quase loiros. Ela foi se sentando ao lado de Rony e lhe deu um beijo fenomenal.

Agora quem estava tendo pensamentos assassinos era Mione, pensou Hanna.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou Angie, olhando com uma cara esquisita para Hanna – E por que você está sentada ao lado do meu namorado?

-E do meu? – Pediu a outra menina

-Meu nome é Hanna, e eu não sabia que o Harry e o Rony estavam namorando, e que eu não podia sentar ao lado deles! – Falou indignada com o desaforo daquela garota.

Harry e Rony estavam perplexos, até que Harry falou:

-Espera aí, eu não sou seu namorado!

-É, e nem eu sou seu! – Falou Rony olhando indignado para a castanha.

-Então é isso, Harry Potter? Passou as férias inteiras correndo atrás de qualquer uma, foi? – Falou Angie raivosa.

-E levou o Rony com você! – Completou a irmã dela.

-Vamos embora daqui Bee, esses dois aí não prestam. – Falou Angie puxando a irmã pela mão e batendo com força a porta da cabine

-O que foi isso Harry? – Pediu Hanna, o olhando com cara de deboche

-Não sei, eu nunca pedi aquela garota em namoro! E você Rony?

-Muito menos eu cara!

-Vocês não deviam ficar brincando assim com os sentimentos das meninas. – Falou Mione num tom reprovador

-Mione, – começou Rony – nós nunca pedimos elas em namoro, ficamos com elas algumas vezes antes das férias, mas as duas são uns chicletes. E eu não tô nem um pouco a fim de namorar. Tem muita menina bonita por aí sozinha. Você não concorda Harry?

-Com certeza.

-Não sabia que vocês dois haviam virado uns cretinos. – Falou Gina encarando-os

-Não é isso, Gina. – Começou Harry – Nós nunca enganamos ninguém. Afinal, somos novos, não queremos namorar no momento, e as garotas que ficam com a gente sabem disso.

-Acho que seria pior se nós as enganássemos, como fazem uns e outros aí. Se as pedíssemos em namoro e depois de um tempo a gente caísse fora. E, nós não gostamos de agir assim, sempre falamos que não queremos namorar e nem ter um relacionamento sério, elas ficam com a gente por que querem. – Completou Rony

-Bem, se elas são avisadas, são mesmo umas sonsas! – Respondeu Gina

-Acho melhor nos trocarmos, estamos quase chegando. – Sugeriu Mione

Ao desembarcarem na estação, ouviram uma voz conhecida gritando:

-ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO..., AQUI!

Hagrid abriu um grande sorriso, e abanou para eles.

Ao chegarem na entrada do castelo Hanna ficou impressionada, imaginava que fosse grande, mas não enorme. Na entrada do salão principal, Hanna estava embasbacada, tudo era lindo!

-Senhorita Potter? – Hanna ouviu alguém a chamar. Era estranho ser chamada de Potter, já que durante toda a sua vida atendia pelo sobrenome Evans, o sobrenome de sua mãe. Viu uma senhora vindo ao seu encontro.

-Sou a prof. McGonagall, por favor me acompanhe, vou levá-la para onde é feita à seleção das casas de Hogwarts.

Hanna olhou assustada para Harry, que falou baixinho em seu ouvido:

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

Ele falou isso para tentar tranqüilizá-la, mas também estava nervoso., queria muito, que Hanna ficasse na Grifinória.

-Nós a esperamos lá na mesa Hanna. – Disse Gina com um olhar encorajador – Boa sorte!

Todos os alunos e professores estavam no salão principal à espera da seleção. Dumbledore, que estava sentado, se levantou, no mesmo instante o salão silenciou.

-Neste ano, temos um episódio um pouco incomum em Hogwarts. – Começou o professor. – Recebemos uma nova aluna transferida para o quinto ano. Vamos começar a seleção por ela. Pode vir senhorita Potter.

Ao ouvir o nome Potter, todos se viraram para a entrada do Salão Principal, que estourou em burburinhos.

_Como Potter? Será que ela é parente do Harry?_ Hanna conseguia ouvir algumas dessa perguntas, quando estava se aproximando para ir se sentar no banquinho.

Quando se sentou, conseguiu visualizar o Harry e seus amigos, ele deu um sorriso tímido a ela, que retribuiu. A professora McGonagall colocou o chapéu sobre a cabeça de Hanna. _Eu quero ficar na Grifinória, por favor, por favor, eu quero ficar na Grifinória_, pensava Hanna. **Você tem certeza?** Ouviu uma vozinha falando em sua cabeça. **Você conseguiria muito sucesso e êxito se ficasse na Sonserina**. _Não! Por favor! Eu quero ficar na Grifinória_. **Se esse é o seu desejo, então**:

-Grifinória! – Exclamou o chapéu

O salão inteiro aplaudiu. Hanna saiu caminhando apressadamente até a mesa da Grifinória, sentiu que todos a acompanhavam com o olhar. Harry a estava esperando de pé e quando ela se aproximou, a puxou para um forte abraço. Depois ganhou um abraço das meninas, e até do Rony.

Todos da Grifinória estavam sabendo que Hanna era a irmã gêmea de Harry, e que também havia sobrevivido ao ataque de você-sabe-quem. Fred e Jorge se encarregaram da comunicação, ao final do banquete, todos alunos da escola sabiam quem era a garota Potter.

Quando haviam terminado de se deliciar e estavam conversando animados, ouviram uma voz fria lhes falar:

-Então Potter, achou uma irmãzinha foi? Será que você vai ficar triste por ter que dividir um pouco de sua fama com ela, vai? – Falou em um tom de deboche

-Quem te convidou para vir aqui Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry

-Como se Draco Malfoy precisasse de convite! Eu só vim dar as boas vindas à sua irmãzinha. – Falou com tom de desprezo na voz

-Bem, você não precisava se incomodar comigo Malfoy! – Disse Hanna o olhando fixamente – Pois eu não me daria ao mesmo trabalho para com você.

-Ora sua...

-Eu se fosse você não me arriscaria a terminar a frase. – Retrucou Rony.

-Você está me ameaçando Weasley?

-Não, estou lhe dando um aviso.

Nesse momento, a prof. MacGonagoll apareceu pedindo para todos se retirarem do salão e se dirigirem aos dormitórios. Todos concordaram, e se retiraram do salão.


	5. A Escola

**A Escola**

Hanna acompanhou os garotos até o dormitório, ficou muito admirada com as passagens e os corredores de Hogwarts. Achou muito aconchegante a sala comunal da Grifinória e ficou muito feliz, ao saber que iria dividir o dormitório com Gina e Hermione. Deu um rápido boa noite para Harry, dizendo que estava cansada e iria dormir. Na realidade, ela estava furiosa com um certo Sonserino que tinha ido provocá-la depois do jantar.

-Hanna? – Falou ele a segurando pela mão – Você não pode levar tão a sério as provocações do Malfoy. Pois se você fizer isso, quem sai ganhando é ele, entende? É exatamente o que ele quer.

-Harry como você...

-Como eu percebi? Bom, posso dizer que conheço você. E você não ficou de mau humor porque não gostou do salão comunal, não é?

-Tá certo Harry, você adivinhou, aquele garoto consegue me deixar realmente irritada! Vou tentar não demonstrar isso pra ele, pode deixar. Mas estou realmente cansada, e quero deixar tudo arrumado para amanhã. Boa noite.

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha do irmão e subiu para o dormitório. Mione e Gina já estavam arrumando as coisas.

-Nossa Hanna, que cara! Até parece que não gostou de dividir o dormitório connosco. – Afirmou Gina

-Não é nada disso, me desculpem, é que eu estou de saco cheio daquele metido, arrogante do Malfoy.

-Se você tá assim no segundo encontro que tiveram e no primeiro dia de escola, imagina até o fim do ano lectivo! Você vai assassinar ele. – Começou Mione – O melhor que você faz é não aceitar as provocações, pois é isso mesmo que ele quer.

-É, eu sei, foi o que Harry me disse. Já falando do Harry, que cena aquela hoje no trem!

-Eu te disse. – Falou Gina – Ele é um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts, entre as meninas.

-É, eu pude ver... – Respondeu dando um grande bocejo. – Vou dormir, boa noite.

-Noite! – Responderam as meninas juntas.

Pela manhã, Gina acordou Hanna para se arrumar e tomar café. Hanna começou a se arrumar, quando estava pronta pediu para as amigas:

-Vocês vão assim?

-Qual é o problema connosco? – Pediu Hermione verificando as vestes

-Nenhum, mas vocês estão em missão de conquista. Venham vou ajudar vocês a passar maquiagem.

-Maquiagem? – Pediu Gina – Durante o dia?

-Aham, mas é bem fraquinha, só pra dar um toque especial em nós. Hoje eu ensino a vocês fazer o feitiço e a partir de amanhã vocês fazem todos os dias, certo?

-Certo. – Responderam as duas alunas obedientes.

Hanna murmurou algumas palavras apontando a varinha para o rosto de Gina. Um segundo depois a garota estava com a pele do rosto igual à de um pêssego, seus cabelos estavam perfeitos, sem um fio fora do lugar. Seus olhos foram delineados por um risco fino preto, e sua boca por um batom rosa clarinho com um pouco de brilho. Fez a mesma coisa com Mione e aconteceu o mesmo que com Gina. Depois, apontou a varinha para si e disse:

-"BELUS".

As três estavam perfeitas para saírem e ir tomar café.

Ao chegarem no salão comunal, encontraram Rony e Harry que as estavam esperando. Hanna pode ver que os garotos perceberam algo diferente nelas, mas não comentaram nada.

-Que demora? Esqueceram de colocar o despertador? – Perguntou Rony impaciente

-Nós estávamos nos aprontando. – Retrucou Hermione

-Meninas! – Exclamou Rony com uma cara incrédula, afinal, como poderiam demorar tanto para se vestirem?

Quando chegaram no salão principal, Harry percebeu que muitos olhares se voltaram para Hanna. Viu que ela ficou um pouco encabulada com isso, então falou ao seu ouvido:

-Não se preocupe, você acaba se acostumando.

-Você tem certeza? Não gosto que todo mundo fique me olhando.

-É só por enquanto, até passar a novidade.

-Tá legal.

Ela percebeu que alguns dos olhares não eram para ela, aliás, a maioria dos olhares femininos não estavam secando ela, e sim um certo moreno de olhos verdes chamado Harry.

Quando estavam sentados tomando café, a Prof. Minerva passou distribuindo os horários dos alunos.

-Nada melhor para uma Segunda-Feira! – Falou Rony ironicamente – Começamos com dois tempos de Poções e adivinha com quem?

-Sonserina? – Arriscou Mione

-Infelizmente.

Após, o café Gina se despediu dos garotos, como estava no quarto ano teria aula de História da Magia. Harry, Rony, Hanna e Hermione se dirigiram para as masmorras frias, onde ficava a sala de aula do professor Snape. Ao se aproximarem da porta da sala, puderam ver que já havia alguns alunos da Sonserina esperando do lado de fora.

-Malfoy! – Falou Rony num tom baixo avisando os amigos – Com os capangas de sempre: Crabbe e Goyle.

-Então, tem certeza que você não precisa de óculos, como o santo do seu irmão? – Pediu o loiro com uma voz desdenhosa

-Cala boca Malfoy! – Retrucou Harry

-Defendendo a maninha Potter?

Hanna contou até 10, mas não conseguiu se segurar e disse:

-Não preciso que o Harry perca tempo me defendendo de você! Mas você podia me fazer um favor, para de falar, essa sua voz irritante me dar dor de cabeça!

-Quem você pensa que é para falar desse jeito comigo sua...

-Não se atreva! – Disse Rony puxando a varinha.

A porta da sala se abriu.

-Arrumando brigas no primeiro dia de aula Sr. Weasley? Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Deve ser um recorde. – Falou o professor com sua voz habitual.

Hanna estava pronta para responder alguma coisa para Snape, mas Hermione percebeu e disse baixinho:

-Vai por mim, você não vai querer tirá-lo do sério e pegar detenção por uma semana.

Ao entrarem na sala, Harry e Hanna sentarem-se juntos na frente de Rony e Hermione.

Snape estava passando os olhos pela lista de chamada, quando deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso e disse:

-Ora, ora, ora. Temos uma nova celebridade em nossa escola, a menina que também sobreviveu, senhorita Potter. Espero que a fama não suba a sua cabeça, como subiu à cabeça de seu irmão.

Hanna olhou fixamente para os olhos negros do professor e respondeu;

-Não precisa se preocupar connosco professor. Não queremos que perca o tempo da sua aula nos dando conselhos, mas, muito obrigada, mesmo assim.

Os olhos do professor explodiram de raiva, mas durante o resto da aula não chegou perto dos dois. O resto do dia passou de forma tranqüila.

Já havia passado uma semana desde o início das aulas, e Hanna estava gostando muito da escola. As aulas eram muito boas, exceto Poções, com aquele idiota do Snape implicando com ela e Harry toda a hora, e a aula mais chata que Hanna já teve na vida: História da Magia. Ela até já estava conseguindo decorar alguns caminhos e passagens do dormitório para as outras partes do castelo.


	6. A Maldita Invenção de Snape

**A Maldita Invenção de Snape**

Harry estava se sentindo muito contente de estar em Hogwarts. Ele e Hanna se entendiam muito bem. Sentavam juntos em todas as aulas, se ajudavam com os deveres, jogavam conversa fora, eram muito amigos, além de irmãos. Também tinha o quadribol, os treinos iam começar na próxima semana, não via a hora de poder voar novamente em sua Firebolt. Mas, apesar de estar contente, tinha uma coisa o preocupando. Melhor dizendo, tinha alguém o preocupando. Uma certa ruivinha, irmã do seu melhor amigo, não saia de sua cabeça. Às vezes, quando estava distraído, se pegava pensando nela. Mas, logo se recriminava, não sabia qual seria a reacção de Rony e não gostaria de ficar brigado com ele. Lembrava-se muito bem da última vez que ficaram sem se falar no ano passado, e como havia se sentido mal por isso. Ainda por cima, Harry tinha muitas garotas que se atiravam em cima dele e ele, com certeza, estava aproveitando. Não que fosse um galinha, ou coisa parecida, era apenas um garoto normal de 15 anos. Sempre deixava claro para todas as meninas que queriam ficar com ele, de que no momento não estava disposto a assumir um relacionamento sério. Não queria se apaixonar por ninguém, pois sabia que pela frente viriam tempos difíceis. Voldemort já havia tentado matá-lo algumas vezes. Agora, além de tentar matá-lo, queria fazer a mesma coisa com a Hanna. Ele, definitivamente, queria terminar o que começou há 14 anos atrás.

-Nossa, eu nem vi essa semana passar. – Exclamou Rony na hora do almoço de Sexta-Feira.

-Eu não tenho nenhuma aula durante à tarde e vocês? – Pediu Gina

-Também temos a sexta a tarde livre, – respondeu Mione – vai dar pra adiantar um monte de deveres.

-Adiantar os deveres? Mione é a primeira semana de aula, nem temos tantos deveres assim. Você tá é louca, se acha que vamos ficar dentro do castelo adiantando deveres, com o dia lindo que está lá fora!

-É Hermione. Vamos passear pelos jardins, temos o final de semana inteiro para por em dia nossos deveres. Por favor? – Insistiu Hanna.

-Ok, vocês ganharam, vamos passear lá fora.

-Isso! – Exclamou Gina feliz, com um sorriso radiante, Harry não pode deixar de reparar como ela ficava bonita sorrindo.

Após, uma longa caminhada pelos jardins da escola, os cinco resolveram descansar. Foram se sentar embaixo da sombra refrescante de uma faia que ficava na beira do lago negro. Estavam rindo de uma piada que Rony havia contado, quando:

-Mas vejam só! Senão são os pobretões e a sabe-tudo, puxando o saco das celebridades! – Falou o Sonserino com sua voz arrastada, acompanhada pelas risadas de Crabe e Goyle.

-Qual é o seu problema Malfoy? – Pediu Harry o encarando

-Eu vim falar com a Potter, Potter!

Hanna contou até 10, tentou fazer a voz mais calma do mundo e pediu fingindo total desinteresse:

-O que é?

-Só vim aqui te prestar os sentimentos adiantados. O primeiro jogo da temporada de quadribol é Sonserina contra Grifinória. E, como não vou poder dizer que sinto muito pelo massacre do seu irmão no dia do jogo, pois vou estar comemorando a nossa vitória, achei que seria mais educado, se já lhe desse as minhas condolências. – Terminou com um sorriso debochado, fazendo uma reverência a Hanna.

-Hahaha! Que eu saiba, quem nunca conseguiu ganhar uma partida contra a Grifinória, ou apanhar o pomo durante esse jogo e vencer o Harry, foi você. Ah, mas não se preocupe, vou me lembrar da sua gentileza de hoje à tarde, eu não me esquecerei de mandar para você uns chocolates na ala hospitalar, recheados com poção fortificante. Quem sabe eu apareça por lá para fazer uma visitinha também, e te mostrar as medalhas de campeões.

-Vai sonhando Potter! Nós vamos ganhar, esse jogo já está no papo. – E saiu sem esperar uma resposta.

Hanna estava furiosa, podia jurar que se aquele loiro ficasse ali por mais alguns segundos ela iria pular em seu pescoço e o esganaria.

-Mas que cara de pau! – Ela explodiu – Nojento, atrevido, esnobe, cara de sapo, (isso com certeza era mentira)!

-Calma Hanna, não deixe ele te afetar assim, é exatamente o que ele quer. – Disse Harry, vendo que a garota estava quase espumando de raiva.

Mais algumas semanas se passaram, desde o início das aulas, sem nenhum acontecimento importante. A única coisa de interessante que acontecia na escola era quando Hanna Potter e Draco Malfoy se cruzavam. Aí o tempo fechava, vinha pela frente uma discussão na certa. Hanna não conseguia entender o porquê, mas adorava encontrar Malfoy pelos corredores e ter uma briguinha com ele. Quando isso não acontecia até sentia falta. O que não passava pela cabeça dela era que ele tinha esse mesmo sentimento.

Ao fim do período de Poções, Snape havia preparado uma surpresa para os seus alunos. Harry, Hanna, Rony e Hermione estavam terminando suas poções quando ouviram o professor falar:

-A partir de hoje, vocês terão uma tarefa extra. Deverão fazer uma poção reparadora, para me entregar daqui a dois meses. Eu não fornecerei a vocês a receita e não darei nenhuma explicação sobre ela. Esta tarefa será uma das notas principais deste ano. Ela será realizada em duplas que sortearei agora.

Todos olhavam com cara de espanto para o professor, que continuou:

-A poção reparadora é ótima para curar qualquer feitiço, que lhes foi lançado. Mas, ela só ajudará se for tomada até 30 minutos após receberem o feitiço. E é claro, não funciona contra a maldição da morte. E se for feita de maneira leviana, pode se tornar um fortíssimo veneno.

Snape tirou a varinha das vestes e conjurou um pequeno caldeirão, colocou a sua mão dentro e tirou dois pedaços de pergaminho.

-Já temos uma dupla: Daniel Reston e Hermione Granger.

Daniel era um garoto Sonserino muito bonito, tinha cabelos muito escuros, lisos, e grandes olhos azuis. Na definição de Gina para os garotos de Hogwarts, ele era: lindo e sarado. Se o garoto não fosse um Sonserino, Mione teria dado um grande sorriso, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, Rony a mataria.

-Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

-Pansy Parkisson e Dino Thomas.

-Emília Bulstrod e Simas Finingan.

-Draco Malfoy e Hanna Potter.

Enquanto o professor dizia as outras duplas, Hanna sentiu suas pernas sumirem. Estava congelada, e a cor fugiu de seu rosto. Olhou para Harry, achando que talvez não tivesse ouvido direito, mas pela cara do seu irmão, viu que havia ouvido perfeitamente. Após o professor ter distribuído todas as duplas, criou coragem e perguntou:

-Professor será que eu não poderia trocar de dupla, ou então, fazer a poção sozinha?

-De jeito nenhum senhorita Potter. – Deu um sorrisinho afetado para ela e continuou: - É com a dupla que lhe foi sorteada, ou sem nota. E com as suas notas senhorita, sugiro que faça essa poção muito bem feita.

Draco a olhou com um sorriso desdenhoso, Hanna não pode deixar de notar como ele ficava lindo quando sorria daquela forma, e falou baixinho para os amigos:

-Também, ele só sabe colocar defeitos nas poções que eu e Harry preparamos.

Na hora do almoço Hanna desabafava furiosa:

-Eu não acredito na minha sorte! Logo o esnobe, metido, tinha de ser a minha dupla? Ah, não sei o que fiz para merecer isso. Snape só pode estar querendo se vingar de mim, e alterou aquele sorteio!

Gina estava chegando à mesa e ouviu parte da conversa, falando:

-Snape também deu um trabalho extra para vocês?

-Sim, em duplas. – Respondeu Harry. – Fazer uma poção revigorante.

-E adivinha qual é a minha dupla? – Falou Hanna furiosa para Gina, sem dar tempo da amiga responder completou: - O loiro aguado, filhinho de papai, do Malfoy!

-Eca! – Exclamou com cara de nojo – A minha não é tão ruim assim, fiquei com um garoto da Corvinal, o Lucas Summer. Nós devemos fazer uma poção para curar feridas causadas por animagos.

-É aquele gatinho que joga como artilheiro no time da Corvinal? – Perguntou Parvatti, se intrometendo na conversa dos amigos.

-O próprio.

Harry não gostou de ouvir nada daquilo, que história é essa de Gina ficar com o gatinho da Corvinal como dupla? Onde já se viu gatinho?

-Não consigo me lembrar quem é. – Disse Hermione

-É aquele sentado no final da mesa da Corvinal, moreno de olhos verdes, que está abanando pra Gina agora. – Falou Parvatti

-Ah, mas eu devo ter feito alguma coisa de muito grave pra Merlim! Gina fica de dupla com o gatinho de olhos verdes, Mione com o sarado de olhos azuis e eu… com o loiro aguado, metido, e mimado do Malfoy!

-Que jeito é esse de se referir aos garotos Hanna? – Pediu Harry indignado, já estava furioso por Gina ter concordado que o tal Summer era um gatinho, e agora, sua própria irmã dizendo isso. "Afinal, o que ele tem de tão especial? Eu também sou moreno e tenho olhos verdes."

-O que é? Eu disse alguma mentira Mione, Gina?

-É obvio que não! – Respondeu Mione impulsivamente.

Rony, que estava tomando suco nessa hora se engasgou, ficou com muita raiva e disse:

-Como vocês podem achar um Sonserino sarado?

-Ora Rony! – Começou Gina – Não é porque ele é um Sonserino, que não pode ser bonito. Olha só o Malfoy, é um Sonserino puríssimo, e a maioria das garotas da escola tem uma queda por ele. Até mesmo algumas da Grifinória.

-É verdade, eu o acho o garoto mais bonito da escola. Pena que a maioria das garotas pensem que nem eu. Aí ele pode ficar com a que ele quiser. – Concordou Parvatti – O único problema é que ele sabe disso, e é um baita de um galinha!

-Vocês são umas loucas! Meninas… quem consegue entender vocês? – Falou Rony, com uma cara de aparvalhado para as garotas.

Harry, intimamente, concordou com cada palavra que Rony disse. "Como essas criaturas podiam ser tão complicadas?"

Quando os meninos iam saindo do Salão Principal:

-Potter! – Resmungou uma voz fria atrás deles.

Harry e Hanna se viraram ao mesmo tempo e responderam juntos:

-O que é agora Malfoy?

-Nós temos que dar início ao nosso trabalho, o quanto antes começarmos, antes terminamos e posso me livrar da sua desagradável presença logo.

-Pois, eu penso exatamente como você! – Respondeu Hanna espumando de raiva.

-Então me encontre amanhã, depois do jantar na biblioteca. – Sem dar tempo de Hanna responder, o Sonserino virou as costas e foi embora.


	7. Preparativos para o início da Poção

**Preparativos para o início da Poção**

Hanna acordou pela manhã com uma sensação de peso no estômago. Logo que abriu os olhos não lembrou porque estava se sentindo assim. Depois de alguns segundos, a imagem de um garoto loiro de olhos muito azuis e misteriosos, surgiu em sua cabeça. Lembrou exactamente porque estava com aquela sensação e agora ela estava piorando. Percebeu que Hermione e Gina já haviam se levantado. Apressou-se em se arrumar e desceu para o salão comunal, onde se encontrou com todos.

-Então pronta para enfrentar o dia? – Pediu Rony.

-Hanna se ele fizer qualquer coisa que você não goste, saia de perto dele e me chame na mesma hora, certo? Então, eu terei uma conversa com ele. – Harry disse a irmã com uma cara de preocupado.

E não era só a cara, Harry estava preocupado mesmo. Conhecia o gênio da irmã, e o de Malfoy também. Além disso, os dois eram orgulhosos por de mais. Ele tinha medo que começassem a discutir, e isso com certeza, não acabaria nada bem.

-Tá Harry pode deixar. – Falou isso mais pra tranqüilizar o irmão, não fugiria de uma briga com Malfoy, e muito menos iria chamar o Harry para defendê-la.

A manhã passou num piscar de olhos. Hanna nunca tinha tido uma manhã que houvesse passado tão rápida. Na hora do almoço, a sensação de peso no estômago ainda não havia passado. Ela não conseguiu comer muito bem, estava muito nervosa, pelo o que teria de enfrentar a noite. Passaria a ter, por dois meses inteiros, noites desagradáveis na companhia de Malfoy. Pensou que jamais conseguiriam fazer aquela maldita poção, pois sempre que os dois se encontravam era briga na certa. Passou o resto do dia assim, preocupada.

Durante o jantar também não consegui comer quase nada. Depois de um tempo na mesa da Grifinória, resolveu sair.

-Já vou indo. – Disse se levantando

-Hanna, – Harry a olhou preocupado. – Lembre-se do que nós conversamos.

-Pode deixar.

-Você não acha que está meio cedo? A Sonserina não está nem na sobremesa, ainda. – Disse Gina à amiga

-Não, eu vou dar uma passada no banheiro antes. – E foi saindo, deu uma rápida olhada para a mesa de Malfoy e constatou que ele não estava por lá.

Saiu do salão principal, andando distraidamente, até achar um banheiro. Entrou e foi a um box para fazer xixi. Logo depois, ouviu que mais algumas garotas entraram no banheiro. Hanna não pode deixar de ouvir que uma delas estava chorando. Enquanto outras duas a tentavam consolar.

-Calma Suzi, não fique assim!

-Como eu não vou ficar assim?! Aquele idiota começa a me dar a maior trela. Daí eu me rendo e fico com ele, faz três semanas que estamos juntos. Aí, eu pego ele lá no corredor aos amassos com a Parkisson. E quando peço uma explicação, vocês ouviram o que ele disse, não? Que não me devia explicação alguma, e o que eu estava pensando, para o atrapalhar em uma hora daquelas!

-Suzi, não foi por falta de aviso. – Falou a outra menina. – Você sabe a fama de conquistador e galinha que ele tem. E, mesmo assim, você se deixou envolver.

-É, eu sei, eu sei...

-Então pare de chorar e não demonstre que você ficou chateada, isso só vai deixar ele com a moral lá em cima.

-É isso, pare de chorar, lave o rosto e vamos logo, que eu estou com fome.

Hanna ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir e se fechar. Saiu do banheiro pensando qual seria o cretino que havia feito uma coisa daquelas, com aquela garota. Ah se fosse com ela, o garoto poderia se considerar morto. Pegou um atalho que Harry havia a ensinado, para ir à biblioteca. Era bastante calmo, já que muitos não conheciam aquele corredor. Ele tinha uma iluminação fraca e bruxuleante. Estava andando distraída pelo corredor, quando viu um vulto à sua frente. Começou a se aproximar silenciosamente. Quando estava bem próxima, pode perceber que, o vulto era duas pessoas entrelaçadas se beijando, de forma um tanto caliente. Ao chegar bem perto, sentiu sua respiração parar. Era Malfoy e a Parkisson, estavam praticamente se devorando. Hanna não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento, mas com certeza, estava com nojo e raiva, muita raiva, da Parkisson. Como ela poderia se sujeitar a ficar se agarrando pelos corredores com aquele egoísta, metido a gostoso do Malfoy? E, ele, não poderia ter pego uma garota um pouco mais bonita? Sinceramente, aquela garota tinha uma cara horrível, lembrava a cara de um cachorro bochechudo. Gostaria de pular na garota e lhe dar uns bons tapas. Saiu correndo, não suportaria olhar nem mais um segundo para aquela cena deprimente. Não conseguia entender porque estava tão raivosa, afinal, os dois que fizessem o que bem entendessem. _Deve ser porque eu fiquei com pena da garota do banheiro_, se acalmou Hanna, dizendo isso para si mesmo, ao chegar na biblioteca.

Draco ouviu passos de alguém correndo e parou de beijar Pansy.

-O que houve gatinho?

-Shiiii...! Fique quieta, alguém acabou de passar por aqui. E não me chame de gatinho!

-E daí que alguém passou, isso nunca nos impediu de continuar. Agora há pouco, passou aquela sua amiguinha chamada Suzi. – Comentou Pansy tentando puxar o garoto para mais um beijo.

Ele se desvencilhou, tinha certeza que quem havia passado por ali era a Potter. Não sabia explicar o que sentia, mas não queria que ela tivesse visto ele dando uns amassos na Pansy. _Talvez ela não tenha me reconhecido_, pensou_. Mas que bobagem, não devo satisfações nenhuma aquela Grifinória idiota._

-Eu tenho que ir!

Saiu, deixando Pansy resmungando alguma coisa, para trás.

Ao chegar na biblioteca, viu a Potter sentada em uma mesa revirando alguns livros. Aproximou-se dela silenciosamente e disse:

-Então, Potter, você me acha tão irresistível assim? – Abriu um sorriso malicioso

Hanna não pode deixar de perceber como ele ficava bonito, quando sorria daquela maneira. Mas fez uma cara de desentendida.

-Estava contando as horas para me ver é? Não se agüentou e chegou aqui uma hora antes?

-Sonhar às vezes faz bem Malfoy! Mas, acho que você deveria ir a enfermaria, está delirando. – Respondeu com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

Ele se sentou na frente dela, e ficou a olhando revirar as páginas dos livros.

-Você não vai me ajudar?

-Não estou com vontade.

-Ótimo! – Ela respondeu cruzando os braços e encarando aqueles olhos frios e azuis intensos.

Não conseguia não ficar atraída por aquele olhar. Aqueles olhos eram tão misteriosos, e os cabelos muito lisos e loiros caindo por cima deles. Agora sabia exatamente, porque ele era considerado um dos mais bonitos da escola. Era, irresistivelmente, belo.

Draco, também não pode deixar de reparar os olhos esmeralda, que o olhavam tão profundamente. Embora ele não admitisse, achava aquela menina muito atraente. O olhar dela era tão profundo que parecia estar penetrando em sua mente. Já estava ficando sem graça, mas sem deixar transparecer falou:

-O que foi Potter?

-Se você não me ajudar, eu é que não vou fazer o trabalho sozinha, Malfoy!

Ficaram mais algum tempo se encarando em silêncio quando Hanna, finalmente, falou:

-Olha você não me suporta, e eu não te aturo. Mas, nós gostando ou não, ficamos juntos para fazer essa maldita poção! E vamos ter que nos ajudar, porque ela é bem complicada mesmo.

-Como é que você sabe?

-Porque eu já dei uma olhada na receita, está aqui nesse livro. – Apontou o livro que estava na sua frente. – Então, eu acho melhor colocarmos as diferenças de lado e começar a fazer o que temos de fazer, afinal, são apenas dois longos meses. Concorda?

-Tá que seja. – Falou puxando o livro e dando uma boa olhada na receita. - É bastante complicada.

-Acho que a primeira coisa que devemos fazer é achar um local apropriado para preparar a poção. Aqui na biblioteca, com certeza, não vai dar.

-Conheço um lugar. Me encontre aqui amanhã depois do jantar. -

Saiu, deixando Hanna sozinha na biblioteca.

Draco ia se dirigindo para as masmorras. Mas, uma coisa o estava incomodando. Não conseguia tirar aquela maldita morena de olhos verdes dos pensamentos. Percebeu que estava sentindo uma forte atração por ela. Como isso poderia ter acontecido? Como poderia estar sentindo desejos pela a irmã gêmea do santo e famoso Potter? Deveria ser isso, era porque ela era a irmã do Potter, e além de tudo, não demonstrava nem um pouco sequer, uma queda por ele. Estava acostumado que todas as garotas se derretiam, e fariam qualquer coisa por ele. Hanna era diferente, ela o enfrentava, não tinha medo de suas reações. E isso, nenhuma outra garota jamais tentara fazer antes. Estava ficando incomodado com aquela situação. Já estava deitado em sua cama e não conseguia dormir, pois aqueles olhos não abandonavam os seus pensamentos. Nunca havia perdido o sono pensando em outras garotas. Um Malfoy jamais faria isso. Pensou "vou dar um jeito nisso amanhã".

Hanna estava voltando para o salão comunal. Seus pensamentos, também estavam voltados para um certo Sonserino. Percebeu que já não sentia raiva do garoto, gostava apenas de implicar com ele, e o ver respondendo as suas provocações. Ele ficava lindo quando dava aquele sorriso desdenhoso. Acordou de seus pensamentos quando estava de frente para o quadro da Mulher Gorda, disse a senha e a porta se abriu.

Ao entrar, ouviu Hermione exclamar:

-Graças a Merlim! Se você demorasse mais um minuto não conseguiríamos segurar o Harry. Ele estava muito preocupado, já estava querendo ir te procurar.

-Você está bem? Como foi? – Pediu ele com cara de alívio ao constatar que sua irmã estava inteira.

-Tô bem sim. – Falou ela lhe dando um abraço que ele retribuiu. -Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu sei me defender.

Todos ficaram mais um tempo no salão comunal, conversando, até a hora de irem dormir.

Pela manhã, Harry e Rony estavam esperando as garotas no salão comunal, para irem tomar café.

-O que você tem Harry?

-Estou um pouco preocupado com essa história da Hanna ter ficado de dupla com o Malfoy! Não dormi direito à noite. Você sabe como ela é Rony, estourada. Ela não vai ficar quieta para as provocações dele. Não sei se isso vai dar certo, sem um dos dois ir parar na enfermaria. E não sei o que poderia fazer com ele, se acabasse machucando ela.

-Não acho que ele seria estúpido a ponto de machucar a Hanna. Todos saberiam que foi ele.

-É, mas não podemos nos esquecer de que ele é um Malfoy.

Quando as meninas apareceram, se dirigiram para o salão principal. Ao passarem pela porta, Hanna viu que várias meninas estavam olhando para eles, com cara de poucos amigos.

-Harry o que foi que você fez? – Pediu Rony admirado – Todas as garotas da escola estão olhando de cara feia pra você!

-Não foi o Harry que fez Rony, foi a Hanna. – Disse Hermione calmamente.

-O que eu fiz? – Perguntou apavorada

-Bom, é que Draco Malfoy é muito cobiçado pelas meninas. Ouvi dizer que algumas garotas semana passada brigaram por causa dele. E, a essa hora, todo mundo já deve estar sabendo que você é a dupla dele para o trabalho de Snape.

-Nossa, eu sabia que ele era popular, mas não tanto assim. - Comentou Gina

-Na Grifinória nem tanto, mas nas outras casas ele, é tão popular quanto o Harry. – Terminou Mione

-Ele é um baita de um galinha, isso sim! – Falou Hanna com raiva – Trocaria de lugar agora mesmo com elas, se eu pudesse!

Draco havia acordado aquela manhã decidido a se livrar das lembranças que invadiam sua cabeça a toda hora. Aquela garota estúpida, não iria ficar perturbando os seus pensamentos. Resolveu se sentar ao lado de Camille, uma colega da Sonserina que dava mole pra qualquer um que se aproximasse dela.

A manhã passou de forma normal. Durante o horário do almoço, se encontrou com a garota e a levou para seu dormitório. Estavam dando uns amassos bem quentes. Mas, de repente, o garoto parou.

-O que foi?

-Nada. Temos que ir almoçar, ou vão dar por nossa falta.

-Mas não estou com fome agora, o que estamos fazendo está bem melhor.

-Já chega, pegue suas coisas e vamos almoçar. – Falou o loiro com um olhar ameaçador pra garota.

Enquanto se dirigiam pro salão principal, Draco estava pensativo. Embora negasse, sabia que não era com Camille que queria ficar. Por mais que a idéia de almoço da garota fosse prazerosa, não era o que ele queria, ou melhor, não era aquela menina que ele queria.

Hanna percebeu que Malfoy chegou atrasado para almoçar, com uma garota em seu calcanhar, eles estavam um tanto desarrumados. Ela sentiu seu sangue ferver, aquele galinha não perdia tempo mesmo. Ontem a Parkisson, hoje essa daí. Como é que o cretino consegue? Estava furiosa, só de pensar no que eles poderiam estar fazendo antes de irem almoçar. Ela passou o resto do dia mal-humorada.

Hanna ficou no salão principal o máximo que pode. Só se levantou para ir ao encontro de Malfoy, quando todos estavam se retirando. Estava muito mal-humorada com aquele Sonserino galinha, e teria de se segurar para não dizer umas verdades pra ele. Chegando à porta da biblioteca avistou o loiro escorado na parede com os braços cruzados e cara amarrada.

-Está atrasada Potter! Ficou brincando com seus amiguinhos, foi?

-E se estivesse? Isso não é da sua conta, Malfoy!

-Vamos, quero lhe mostrar a sala.

Ela o seguiu em direção às masmorras. Sabia que os dormitórios da Sonserina ficavam por ali. De repente, ele parou em frente a uma estátua enferrujada, puxou a varinha, e tocando na estátua disse:

-"Revelus"

A armadura se transformou em uma porta, por onde ele entrou e foi seguido por Hanna. A sala parecia um quarto de hotel de luxo. Era tudo muito bonito e de bom gosto. Em um canto havia uma mesa com doces e frutas, ao centro uma pequena sala de estar com um belo conjunto de poltronas de frente a uma lareira. No outro canto, próxima a uma janela, uma cama de casal muito bonita, e parecia bastante confortável.

-Ali naquela porta fica o banheiro. – Falou Draco apontando para uma porta perto da mesa.

-Que lugar é esse? – Pediu, admirada

-Era uma sala de aula caindo aos pedaços quando a descobri. Mas está aceitável agora.

-E pra que você precisa de um lugar como esse aqui na escola?

-Potter, é difícil você encontrar privacidade aqui em Hogwarts. Eu divido o dormitório com mais três caras. Posso fazer o que eu quiser aqui, e trazer quem eu bem entender. – Disse com um olhar um tanto malicioso para Hanna

Como ele ficava lindo com aquela expressão. Mas não deixou de sentir seu sangue esquentar e disse:

-Poupe-me de suas aventuras amorosas Malfoy! Eu não estou nem um pouco interessada.

-E nas do seu irmão, você está? – Perguntou olhando pela janela em um tom irônico.

Hanna se dirigiu a janela para ver do que ele estava falando, ela tinha vista para os jardins de Hogwarts. Viu Harry beijando uma garota de maneira um pouco picante.

-Deprimente. A Bonnes vai ter que lavar a boca com uma poção purificante, para se livrar de todos os germes que está contraindo dele.

-Ah! Cala boca! – Disse, bastante irritada

-Está com ciúmes do maninho, é? Acha que ele vai te deixar de lado, por causa de um rabo de saia?

-Harry nunca faria isso! – Retrucou Hanna o olhando fixamente.

Draco observou Hanna, que estava banhada pela luz do luar, como ela era bonita e para desviar seus pensamentos falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça:

-Potter não tem tão mau gosto para escolher garotas, como para amigos. Bonnes é muito atraente e muito boa...

Ele iria falar mais alguma coisa, quando seu olhar encontrou com os olhos ameaçadores dela e resolveu se calar.

-Então, faremos a poção aqui? – Pediu ele.

-Pode ser.

-Você tem a lista dos ingredientes Potter?

-Sim. – Passou a lista para ele dar uma olhada.

-Então aqui, às 20h amanhã, e traga todos os ingredientes que você tiver.

-Malfoy, não quero desperdiçar todas as noites dessa semana com você. Não podemos começar depois de amanhã?

-Você é quem sabe Potter. É bom tirar uma folga de você também. Mas depois que começarmos, vamos ter que fazer esse sacrifício para a poção não saturar.

-É, eu sei. – Respondeu Hanna e foi saindo da sala.


	8. A Bebedeira

**A Bebedeira**

Harry estava voltando para o salão comunal depois de ter ficado com a Selly Bonnes. Seus pensamentos estavam vagando, e de repente, se pegou pensando em Gina. Como ela estava diferente. Sempre fora muito tímida perto dele, mas de algum tempo pra cá, ele pode conhecê-la melhor. Ela demonstrou ser uma menina simpática, encantadora, muito divertida como seus irmãos gêmeos e, ainda por cima, era linda. _Pare Harry_, pensou se recriminando, _ela é a irmã do seu melhor amigo_. Encontrou Hanna, que também estava indo para a Grifinória.

-Então, onde você estava Harry? – Pediu Hanna

-Dando uma volta pelos jardins.

-Não me pareceu que você estivesse andando pelos jardins. – Falou com um sorriso debochado.

-Como é que você...

-Eu vi da janela da sala de aula que eu e Malfoy escolhemos para fazermos a nossa poção. Então, ela é sua namorada?

-Não, só uma amiga.

-Harry se é isso que estava fazendo que você define como amizade, imagina o que você não faz com a Mione que é a sua melhor amiga. – Comentou dando gargalhadas

-Hanna! – Recriminou o irmão – Tá legal é uma ficante, assim está melhor?

-Bem melhor.

-Você sabe que eu não quero namorar no momento. Não com ela – Deixou escapar.

-Harry, não me diga que você está apaixonado. – Pediu animada

-Da onde você tirou isso?

-Da maneira como você falou, vamos pode me contar, quem é?

-Não seja boba Hanna, você entendeu errado. – Falou meio sem graça.

-Tá, quando você aceitar que está apaixonado, promete que vai contar pra mim por quem é?

Harry a olhou revirando os olhos e disse:

-Você será a primeira, a saber. Eu prometo!

-Como foi o encontro com o Malfoy, tudo sob controle?

-Aham! Estou tentando. Afinal, preciso da nota pra não reprovar.

Os dois foram para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Ao entrarem, se juntaram aos outros pra jogar conversa fora até a hora de ir dormir.

No outro dia, depois do almoço, Hanna, Hermione e Gina, ouviram umas garotas da Lufa-Lufa conversando quando entraram no banheiro.

-Vocês ficaram sabendo da novidade? – Comentou uma delas.

-Qual? A de Joana Lindsen?

-É essa mesma.

-Eu não fiquei sabendo? Qual é?

-Ela e o Ronald Wesley estão namorando.

-Não brinca?

-É sério, parece que já estavam juntos há um tempo e ontem, ela deu uma prensa nele. E acabou pedindo o garoto em namoro.

Gina pode ver que Mione ficou pálida. Estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ao ver as caras de Gina e Hanna a olhando, falou:

-Não me olhem assim. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia. – E começou a chorar.

Hanna a abraçou, e deixou que a amiga chorasse em seu ombro.

-Parece que nem amiga ele me considera, não é mesmo? Será que ele não iria me contar?

-Mione se acalme, não demonstre pra ele que você ficou chateada. Finja o máximo que der indiferença, ok? – Sugeriu Hanna.

-Por quê?

– -Porque esses garotos só percebem o que tem quando perdem. Se você não demonstrar ciúmes o Rony vai notar, pode ter certeza, agora vamos almoçar.

Quando chegaram na mesa da Grifinória, Gina não perdeu tempo sentou ao lado do Rony e disse:

-Ronald Weasley, quando você pensava em nos contar que está namorando aquela metida da Lufa-Lufa?

-Bem, eu...

-Não importa, agora nós já estamos sabendo.

Rony deu uma olhada rápida para ver a reação de Hermione. E não acreditou quando a garota abriu um sorriso para ele, lhe dando os parabéns. Havia pensado em possíveis reações da amiga, quando ele contasse, mas aquela, com certeza, nem havia passado pela sua cabeça. Não conseguiu se segurar e pediu:

-Mione você está doente?

-Não, por quê? Estou me sentindo muito bem hoje!

-Ah, nada não, só pra saber.

Hanna de uma piscadela pra Mione. E ela retribuiu com um sorriso.

Mas, por mais que fingisse que estava ótima, quando estava perto de Rony, Hermione estava péssima. À noite chorou muito no dormitório com as amigas. Hanna e Gina estavam fazendo de tudo para animar a amiga, mas não estavam tendo sucesso.

-Já sei! – Sugeriu Gina dando um sorriso. – Amanhã é Sexta-Feira, e temos a tarde livre. Vamos fazer uma reunião de amigas.Vamos fazer as unhas, hidratar os cabelos, jogar conversa fora, pensar em maneiras de azarar Joana, experimentar roupas, o que acha Mione?

-Achei a idéia maravilhosa Mione, e você?

-Tá pode ser, não quero mesmo ficar perto daqueles dois a tarde inteira amanhã.

-Então está combinado.

No dia seguinte, após o almoço, as três disseram aos garotos, que tinham de dar uma geral no dormitório. E que fariam isso, à tarde.

Arrumaram as unhas, passaram poção hidratante nos cabelos, experimentaram várias roupas uma da outra. Estavam se divertindo bastante. Pelo meio da tarde Gina falou:

-Bom, consegui uma coisa pra deixar essa reunião mais animada. – Puxou de dentro do seu malão uma garrafa de Wisky de Fogo.

-GINA! O que é isso? – Pediu Hermione.

-É o que você está vendo. Vi que Fred e Jorge tinham alguns desses, então, peguei um, hã..., emprestado, sabe?

-Vamos experimentar! – Falou Hanna.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

-Ah vamos, Mione, só um golinho cada uma. Ou você acha que os meninos já não experimentaram, dúvido que não! – Concluiu Hanna.

-Tá legal, mas só um golinho.

Gina abriu a garrafa, enquanto Hanna conjurou três copos. Cada uma segurava um copo cheio de Wisky quando Gina falou:

-A nossa amizade!

-A nossa amizade! – Brindaram todas tomando um gole da bebida.

Era muito saboroso, mas não era à toa que era chamado de Wisky de Fogo, logo, as três estavam morrendo de calor. Estavam conversando e dando risadas, volta e meia, quando os copos se esvaziavam tornavam a enchê-los. Mione resolveu que iria esquecer Rony, se ele não queria nada com ela, ela que não iria ficar pelos cantos sofrendo por ele.

-Eu também vou deixar o tonto do Harry de lado. – Resolveu Gina.

-É uma pena que não posso fazer o mesmo com Malfoy! – Comentou Hanna.

-Já sei, por que você não explode ele Hanna? – Pediu Mione enrolando a língua.

-Por que se ela fizesse isso, seria mandada para Azkaban, se desse tempo, pois metade das garotas da escola fariam o mesmo, só que com a Hanna. – Comentou Gina dando gargalhadas.

-Mas, não é uma idéia de se jogar fora! – Terminou Hanna sorrindo.

Ela serviu mais algumas vezes os copos com aquela deliciosa bebida e, quando se deram conta, haviam terminado com a garrafa. As garotas estavam conversando e rindo muito. De repente Mione falou:

-Nós esquecemos de ir jantar! – E caiu na gargalhada.

-Por Merlim! Que horas são? – Pediu Hanna.

-Dez pras oito.

-Eu tenho que ir fazer a poção com aquele lindo, digo trasgo, do Malfoy! - Hanna tentou se levantar, mas cambaleou e caiu de bunda no chão. – Parem de rir e me ajudem a levantar. Certo, podem me soltar, vou indo e volto mais tarde. – Saiu andando em zig-zag.

Gina e Mione estavam no mesmo estado de Hanna e resolveram ficar no dormitório.

Hanna foi cambaleando pelos corredores, demorou um pouco para achar o caminho até a sala. Finalmente, quando abriu a porta, entrou e deu de cara com Malfoy emburrado.

-Está atrasada Potter! – Falou com sua voz fria e arrastada. - Você não trouxe os seus ingredientes?

-Não eu me esqueci. Mas, pra que eu precisava trazer ingredientes mesmo? – Pediu, enrolando a língua, e encostando-se à parede.

-Potter você está bem? – Perguntou. se aproximando dela, e sentindo o cheiro da bebida.

-Mas é claro que eu tou bem! – Respondeu um pouco irritada, mas quando terminou de falar, caiu para frente, e ia dar de cara no chão, se Malfoy não a segurasse.

-Potter você está bêbada!

-Do que é que você está falando? – Pediu erguendo a cabeça para encarar os olhos do garoto. – Já te disseram que os seus olhos são lindos?

Draco ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, até que se recompôs e respondeu:

-Claro Potter! Recebo muitos elogios das garotas. – A encarou nos olhos.

-São muito azuis, frios, misteriosos e...

Hanna amoleceu, se não fosse pelo Sonserino que a segurava, se estatelaria no chão. Os dois estavam muito próximos. Draco conseguia sentir o perfume doce dos cabelos dela.

-Não me admira que a metade das meninas da escola queiram a minha pele. Te olhando assim de perto, tenho que admitir: você é um gato Malfoy!

Ele a olhou espantado por alguns segundos. Mas, não deixou transparecer. Não esperava ouvir uma palavra de elogio, sobre ele, sair da boca daquela garota linda e implicante.

-To enjoada! Acho que vou vomitar! – Hanna mal conseguiu terminar a frase vomitando em cima de Draco!

-Por Merlim! - Falou ele furioso, com os olhos faiscando – Quanto você bebeu garota? – Levou ela para se sentar na cama, enquanto retirava a capa suja. – Vem, eu vou te levar pra torre da Grifinória. – Estendeu a mão para ela.

-Não consigo me levantar. – Respondeu dando gargalhadas.

Como ela era linda rindo daquela maneira - não pode deixar de pensaro loiro.

-Imagina a cara do Harry se ele me ver assim. Vai ter três tipos de ataques diferentes. Não, eu não posso voltar agora! Vamos começar a fazer a poção.

-Você está louca, fazer a poção com você nesse estado? É capaz de colocar fogo em tudo!

-Tá, mas então, eu vou dar um tempo aqui, Harry não pode me ver nesse estado. Depois, vai sobrar pra Gina e pra Mione também!

-Quê?! Não me diga que a sangue-ruim e a pobretona também estão nesse estado?

Hanna não respondeu, havia adormecido escorada na cabeceira da cama. O loiro ficou a observando dormir por algum tempo. Não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Como ela era bonita quando dormia. Ajeitou ela melhor na cama, colocando uma coberta sobre ela. Iniciou o preparo da poção, e foi para o seu dormitório.

Quando os primeiros raios de Sol estavam nascendo, o Sonserino foi até à sala, entrou silenciosamente, abrindo as cortinas. Hanna abriu os olhos, e ao ver Draco a olhando, sentou-se assustada na cama:

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu é que te peço Potter? – Falou com um sorriso debochado na cara. – Você chega aqui atrasada, sem um ingrediente pra gente dar início à poção, bêbada, e além de tudo, vomita em cima de mim!

Hanna ficou muito vermelha, e não conseguiu encará-lo.

-Ai minha cabeça, vai estourar! – Falou baixinho para si mesma – Me desculpe Malfoy. Nós fizemos uma reunião só de garotas, e tínhamos a garrafa de Wisky de Fogo, resolvemos experimentar, e quando nos demos conta, a garrafa já estava vazia. Por Merlim, que horas são? – Perguntou apavorada ao ver o céu se iluminando lá fora.

-É cedo ainda, você pode voltar tranqüila para o seu dormitório sem que ninguém perceba.

-Certo, obrigada. Mas, porque você não me mandou ir ontem à noite?

-Bem, você disse que arranjaria encrenca se voltasse naquele estado.

Draco percebeu o olhar admirado dela por ele a ter ajudado e completou:

-E você não conseguia parar em pé. Eu é que não ia te carregar nas costas.

-Tá, então eu vou indo.

-Espero você hoje à tarde.

-Mas hoje é sábado!

-Mas não fui eu que atrasei o preparo da poção que deveria ter começado ontem Potter!

-Tudo bem, até depois.

Hanna chegou ao seu quarto, Mione e Gina já estavam acordadas.

-Onde você passou a noite? – Perguntou Gina assim que ela entrou no quarto

Ela contou tudo o que Draco lhe disse, pois não se lembrava exatamente de nada.

-O que eu acho estranho é que ele não me mandou embora, pelo contrário, me deixou dormindo lá, me cobriu, e agora pela manhã foi me acordar dizendo que eu poderia vir pra cá, sem que ninguém me visse. - Comentou com as garotas.

-Isso realmente é estranho. – Falou Hermione. – O Malfoy ajudando alguém...

-Você tem certeza que ele não te envenenou Hanna? – Pediu Gina, a olhando preocupada.

-Ah, calma aí, né Gina!

-Mas não podemos nos esquecer que estamos falando do Malfoy! – Retrucou Hermione. – E você mesma disse que não lembra de nada.

-Nossa, vocês duas estão com uma cara horrível! – Falou Hanna, se desviando do assunto.

-A sua também não é das melhores, não! – Respondeu Gina.

-Vamos tomar um banho então, e descer para o café. – Sugeriu Hermione.

Depois de prontas, foram para o salão comunal. Harry e Rony já estavam esperando por elas. No caminho do Salão Principal, Rony pediu:

-Então, como foi a faxina?

-Que faxina? – Pediu Gina.

-Aquela que nós ficamos fazendo até tarde ontem..., lembra Gina! A que não tivemos nem tempo pra ir jantar. – Falou Hanna dando um olhar significativo para ela.

-É claro que eu lembro! Só estava brincando. Foi ótima, acabamos com tudo o que tinha.

-É pelo jeito colocaram o dormitório abaixo, até tarde mesmo! Estão parecendo uns zumbis. – Terminou Rony.

As três o olharam com cara feia, mas, estavam com muita dor de cabeça para retrucar.

Na mesa do café, optaram por não comer nada, já que parecia que tinham um sapo coaxando no estômago.

-Não Harry, obrigada, estou sem fome. – Recusava Hanna pela quinta vez, quando o irmão lhe oferecia algo para comer.

-Eu não vou poder passar a tarde com vocês, vou ter que me encontrar com o Lucas para ver como está indo a nossa poção. - Comentou Gina.

Harry tentou esconder ao máximo o desagrado que sentiu ao ouvir Gina falar o nome daquele garoto. Que intimidade era aquela de chamar ele pelo primeiro nome? E passar a tarde de sábado inteira com ele? Mas, o que será que aquele garoto estava pensando que a Gina era?

-Vou fazer o mesmo com o Dani. – Falou Mione.

-Dani? Você agora está ficando amiga dos Sonserinos, é Hermione? – Falou Rony com um tom de desprezo na voz.

-Pois saiba, Rony, que apesar de ser um Sonserino ele é muito legal.

Hanna viu que a coisa iria esquentar entre os dois e interrompeu:

-Eu vou fazer o mesmo essa tarde, também!

-Tudo bem, nós também temos que começar a nossa poção, não é Rony? – Falou Harry

Rony e Hermione ficaram emburrados um com o outro a manhã toda, mas, graças a Harry e Hanna não tiveram uma briga daquelas que demoraria uma semana para passar.

Os cinco passaram o resto da manhã juntos nos jardins, aproveitando a fraca brisa.

* * *

**N/A:** Seja solidário e doe um comentário!!

Gostaria de agradecer a minha beta Inês Santos, pois sem ela vcs não teriam esses capítulos corrigidos para ler!! Muito obrigado viu miguxa!!

Bjokas a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic!!


	9. Descobrindo os sentimentos

**Descobrindo os Sentimentos**

À tarde todos se dispersaram. Hanna foi ao encontro de Draco. Ao entrar na sala, viu que ele ainda não tinha chegado. Não estava se sentindo muito bem por causa do tanto que havia bebido. Estava muito enjoada, pois Harry, praticamente, a obrigou a almoçar. Viu que havia em cima da mesa, um caldeirão, e foi dar uma espiada. Percebeu que o garoto já havia dado início a poção.

O loiro entrou na sala e ao avistar Hanna disse:

-Então, melhor Potter? Você, a pobretona e a sabe-tudo da sangue ruim pareciam péssimas durante o almoço. – Falou com cara de deboche.

-Gostaria que você não ofendesse meus amigos Malfoy! Ou você vai se arrepender!

Ele foi se aproximando dela, com um olhar penetrante, e disse:

-Está me ameaçando Potter?

Hanna só teve tempo de falar:

-Mas, que perfume é esse? – E saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, onde colocou todo o almoço pra fora.

-Por Merlim! Vá para a enfermaria Potter!

-Se eu for terei de explicar o que andei fazendo ontem, Malfoy! – Falou, lavando a boca e o rosto – E acho, que beber Whisky dentro da escola não é muito aceitável!

-Mas, eu não tenho que ficar aqui aturando você nesse estado, Potter!

-A culpa é toda sua! – Ela explodiu.

-Minha?! Eu é que te obriguei a beber ontem foi?!

-Não! Você é insuportável, acabei bebendo, pra ver se esquecia das horas desagradáveis que estou passando, e que ainda terei de passar com você! E se não tivesse tomado um banho com esse perfume, eu não teria passado mal e vomitado, Malfoy!

-Mas não foi bem isso que você disse ontem à noite, Potter! – Olhou para ela maliciosamente.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Ontem, deixa eu pensar..., ah, lembrei, eu tinha olhos muito bonitos azuis, frios e como era mesmo? Ah..., sim, misteriosos. Além de ser um gato!

-Eu jamais diria isso a você! – Respondeu gaguejando e ficando corada.

-Tem certeza Potter? Não era eu quem estava completamente, bêbado ontem à noite!

É claro que ela o achava tudo aquilo, e mais um pouco, mas não podia ter dito, jamais falaria isso ao Malfoy! Ou será que falou?

-Afinal, o que você adiantou ontem? – Pediu trocando de assunto.

Draco a encarou por alguns segundos, e pode perceber que ela não se lembrava de nada daquilo mesmo, achou melhor deixar passar.

-Eu apenas iniciei o preparo dos ingredientes, tem muito o que fazer ainda.

-Então, você pode ir picando esses daqui? – Pediu se aproximando dela e entregando uma bandeja com uns musgos esquisitos.

-Sim. – Respondeu passando a mão delicadamente sobre a testa.

-Você está morrendo de dor de cabeça, não é mesmo?

-Não!

O loiro continuou a olhando com cara de deboche, então, ela se rendeu:

-Parece que vai estourar!

Revirou a sua mochila, tirou um frasco de dentro, entregou a ela e disse:

-Beba, vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar preocupado, e ele completou:

-Se eu quisesse te envenenar poderia ter feito isso ontem, Potter!

A morena abriu o frasquinho, e num gole só, engoliu todo o seu conteúdo. Em questão de segundos parecia que nunca tivera feito uma bebedeira na véspera.

-Obrigada.

-Não tem o porquê me agradecer. Agora, nós poderemos trabalhar direito.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, em que os dois estavam picando alguns ingredientes, o Sonserino falou:

-Potter nunca havia mencionado que tinha uma irmã, todos pensavam que ele só tivesse os tios trouxas. Por que você não veio estudar aqui com ele desde o primeiro ano?

-Porque nem ele, nem eu sabíamos um do outro. Nos conhecemos no começo das férias.

Hanna contou a Draco, enquanto preparavam os ingredientes, toda a história sobre como havia sido procurada por Dumbledore, como recebera a notícia, como ela e Harry se conheceram, como havia ficado feliz por ter uma família, já que morava em um orfanato trouxa na Escócia. Falou como desde o primeiro encontro com Harry eles se entenderam super bem...

-Então, você também sobreviveu à maldição da morte lançada pelo Lorde das Trevas?

-Sim. – Ela respondeu, afastando a franja da testa para deixar a vista sua cicatriz em forma de raio.

O Sonserino foi se aproximando de Hanna, afim de, analisar de perto a sua cicatriz. Já estava bem próximo a olhando, quando seus olhos azuis encontraram com os verdes da morena. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos. Draco não conseguia desviar o olhar. Parecia que a garota havia lhe jogado um feitiço, estava completamente perdido dentro de um oceano verde. Hanna estava zonza, aquele olhar era lindo, e ao mesmo tempo, misterioso. O loiro estava se aproximando cada vez mais, iria beijá-la. Ela conseguiu recuperar os sentidos e se desvencilhar do olhar de Draco, falando a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça, cortando o clima:

-Me fale um pouco de você, sobre a sua família.

O garoto caiu em si, percebeu que se ela deixasse, ele a teria beijado. Não entendia porque sentia essa maldita atração por ela. Estava confuso. Não conseguia tirar ela da cabeça, e agora há pouco, quase a beijou. Não deixou transparecer pra ela essa confusão, que se passava em sua cabeça. Respondeu com sua voz fria, como se não tivesse acontecido nada:

-Não quero falar sobre isso.

-Sabe, achei que seria impossível mantermos mais de três frases em uma conversa sem nos insultarmos. – Comentou Hanna.

-Não é tão difícil assim, não é mesmo, Potter?

-É, não é não.

Durante a tarde, conversaram sobre muitas outras coisas: sobre as aulas, professores, colegas, quadribol, onde discordavam totalmente, sobre qual era o melhor time.

Hanna se surpreendia cada vez mais, por perceber que Malfoy não era aquela pessoa insuportável que ela havia achado.

-Então, porque você e meu irmão não se fecham?

-Acho que foi uma coisa mútua, não gostamos um do outro desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos.

-Nossa olha a hora, tenho que ir. Volto aqui amanhã à tarde para nós continuarmos. – Foi se retirando da sala.

Hanna saiu muito feliz pelos corredores. Não imaginou que passaria uma tarde agradável ao lado de Malfoy, afinal, ele não era tão ruim assim. Mas, o que ela estava pensando? Estava dizendo que tinha passado uma tarde agradável ao lado do Sonserino metido e arrogante? E, ainda por cima, lembrou que havia rolado um clima entre eles, ela quase deixou que ele a beijasse. Não sabia explicar o que sentiu naquela hora, mas com certeza, se ela não tivesse desviado o olhar na hora certa, ela teria deixado ele continuar. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Não poderia estar... Não, não era isso. O caso foi que Draco era muito bonito, atraente, e simplesmente, rolou um clima. Nada de mais e, isso não voltaria acontecer. Ela não deixaria. Não poderia beijar o garoto que era declarado inimigo do seu irmão e que sempre que podia, insultava os seus amigos!

Quando chegou ao salão comunal viu um tumulto de gente olhando o quadro de avisos. Ao avistar Harry pediu o que estava acontecendo.

-Vai haver um baile Sexta–feira que vem, em comemoração ao dia das bruxas. E então, está conseguindo preparar a poção? O Malfoy está se comportando?

-Aham! Está tudo indo bem.

À noite, antes do jantar, Hanna, Gina e Mione resolveram ir dar uma volta pelos jardins. Estavam sentadas embaixo da faia quando um garoto muito bonito loiro de olhos amendoados se aproximou delas perguntando:

-Posso me sentar aqui ao seu lado Hanna?

-É claro que pode. – Respondeu Gina com um olhar embasbacado para o garoto.

-Meu nome é Jonas Hummer, estou no sexto ano da Corvinal.

-Você não é um dos batedores do time? – Perguntou Mione admirada.

-Sou sim. – Respondeu ele, com um sorriso encantador, que fez as meninas suspirarem.

-Então, gostaria de saber se você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? -Perguntou encarando a morena nos olhos.

Gina e Hermione trocaram olhares com Hanna que disse:

-Tudo bem.

-Sério? – Pediu ele abrindo um grande sorriso.

-Sim. – Hanna retribuiu o sorriso do garoto.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo ali sentados conversando, até a hora do jantar. Os quatro foram para o Salão Principal, Jonas deu um beijo na bochecha de Hanna quando se despediram.

-Uau! – Exclamou Gina. – Ele é maravilhoso.

-Tudo de bom. – Completou Mione.

-Se você não aceitasse ir ao baile com ele, eu te azararia Hanna! – Disse Gina brincando.

Hanna estava indiferente que aquele bonitão a tivesse convidado para ir ao baile. Pra falar a verdade, não estava com muita vontade de ir. Não sabia porque estava se sentindo daquela maneira. Mas, não comentou isso com as amigas.

Draco, que viu a cena do beijo, sentiu seu sangue ferver. Que cena ridícula, dar um beijo na bochecha no meio do salão principal na frente de todos. Isso era coisa de idiotas. Ficou tão perdido com o que viu que acabou sentando sem perceber ao lado de Camille. A garota não perdeu tempo em puxar conversa com ele. Acabou combinando de se encontrar com ela mais tarde naquele dia.

Os dias se passaram de forma normal. Antes do almoço e do jantar, Jonas sempre procurava Hanna para conversarem e darem uma volta pelo jardim. Ele sempre trazia para ela algum presentinho, ou uma flor, ou um bombom, ou algo do tipo. Hanna gostava de conversar com ele, mas não conseguia sentir nada mais que um sentimento de amizade, embora, ele deixasse claro, para ela, que estava querendo um pouco mais que aquilo. Por mais que ela quisesse, não conseguia se interessar de outra forma pelo garoto, pois não conseguia tirar um outro loiro da cabeça.

Os encontros com Malfoy, para o preparo da poção, estavam indo muito bem. Ele sempre a tratava com educação e respeito, coisa que era rara de ver ele praticando com os outros alunos da escola. Só agia daquela maneira quando estava sozinho com Hanna. Algumas vezes, até falou pra ela um pouco de sua mãe, mas nunca mencionou o pai. Todas as noites, quando deitada em sua cama, pensava no Sonserino, por mais que tentasse, que quisesse, não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. O que ela não sabia era que o mesmo acontecia com ele.

Harry iria ao baile com Bonnes. Mas ficou uma fera ao descobrir que Gina iria com Lucas. Tinha algo naquele garoto que não prestava. Ele não conseguia gostar dele. Não entendia o que Gina tinha visto de tão especial naquele garoto. Só de pensar nos dois passando todo aquele tempo juntos, para o preparo da poção, ficava com o sangue quente.

Rony e Hermione não estavam se falando desde que ele descobriu, que o par da amiga era o Sonserino Daniel. Ficou uma fera e chamou a amiga de traidora, por fazer amizade com aquele tipo de gente.

Na tarde de Sexta-Feira, Draco estava impaciente na sala esperando Hanna chegar, já haviam se passado quinze minutos do horário combinado. Quando ouviu a porta abrir disse se virando para ela:

-Até que enfim P... – Mas não terminou a frase, quando percebeu que era Camille quem havia entrado na sala e não a morena. Naquela noite em que se encontraram, ele tinha a levado para essa sala. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Pediu com sua voz fria e arrastada.

-Já que não vou ao baile com você, vim aqui aproveitar um pouco da sua companhia. – Falou a garota o empurrando para cima da cama e se jogando sobre ele.

-Estou ocupado agora!

-Pois não estou vendo mais ninguém aqui com você! – Falou em seu ouvido e começou a beijá-lo.

Ele estava tentando se livrar dela, mas a garota já estava abrindo os botões da camisa dele, deixando o peito à amostra.

Nesse instante, a porta da sala se abriu novamente. Hanna ao se deparar com aquela cena, sentiu as pernas amolecerem. Ficou pálida. Sua reação era de pular no pescoço daquela garota, mas se controlou o máximo que pode.

-Me desculpem, eu não queria atrapalhar! Já estou indo, acho que não fará mal se você cuidar da poção sozinho hoje, Malfoy! – Hanna tentou colocar todo desprezo que pode na voz, mas sentiu que ela saiu engasgada.

Draco a estava olhando espantado, a última coisa que queria era que ela o visse em uma situação daquelas. Tentou pensar em alguma explicação para aquilo, mas não consegui falar nada. Hanna já havia desaparecido de dentro da sala. Ele ficou tão furioso com Camille que disse:

-Sai já daqui e não quero mais ver você!

-Mas, Draco…

-Agora! – Olhou ela tão ameaçadoramente, que ela saiu sem falar mais nada.

Hanna saiu correndo, chorando desesperadamente, pelos corredores de Hogwarts, até a torre da Grifinória. Ao entrar no salão comunal, passou reto pelos amigos, sem deixar que vissem que estava chorando. Abriu a porta do dormitório, jogou-se na cama, derretendo-se em lágrimas. Não entendia porque parecia que alguém tinha arrancado um pedaço do seu coração para fora. Não era certo estar se sentindo assim, não por ele. Não pelo arrogante, lindo e galinha Malfoy! Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia se livrar da lembrança do que havia visto agora pouco. Tinha vontade de voltar lá e lançar uma maldição imperdoável nos dois. Só podia ser, a única explicação para o que estava sentindo era ciúmes, estava com ciúmes de Draco, porque estava apaixonada por ele. Hanna, finalmente, entendeu seus sentimentos. Como isso aconteceu? Não parava de se perguntar, _como fui me apaixonar por ele?_ Alguns minutos depois, Gina e Hermione entraram no quarto para ver porque Hanna já havia voltado da tarefa e a encontraram se acabando em lágrimas.

-O que foi Hanna? – Pediu Gina se sentando ao lado dela.

-O que aquele imbecil do Malfoy fez com você? – Perguntou Mione exasperada.

Hanna não sabia por onde começar, como iria contar para as amigas que estava apaixonada por aquele menino que sempre as destratou e humilhou? Mas, precisava desabafar, precisava tirar esse peso de seu peito. Criou coragem e disse:

-Estou apaixonada por ele!

-Por quem? – Pediu Mione, sem entender do que a amiga estava falando.

-Pelo Malfoy! – Falou desviando o olhar das duas.

-O QUÊ? – Pediram juntas em tom de espanto.

-Mas como? – Perguntou Gina.

-Não sei, simplesmente aconteceu! – Respondeu Hanna chorosa.

-Mas Hanna, não se esqueça estamos falando do Malfoy! O grosseiro, estúpido, arrogante, e além de tudo, o inimigo declarado de seu irmão! – Completou Mione.

-É, eu sei de tudo isso. Mas, comigo ele é diferente! Vocês deviam conhecê-lo, ele é educado, gentil, encantador e...

-Tem certeza que estamos falando do mesmo Malfoy? – Interrompeu Gina.

-Hanna, você não pode levar isso adiante, terá de esquecê-lo. Harry nunca perdoaria você! – Falou Mione.

-Mas, eu não poderia levar isso adiante, ele não sente o mesmo por mim. – Falou aos prantos.

-Não me diga que você se declarou pra ele! – Pediu Gina apavorada.

-Não, só descobri que estou apaixonada por ele agora pouco, quando...

Ela contou tudo que viu de tarde na sala às amigas, que ouviram sem falar uma palavra. Também contou dos seus encontros, sobre o que conversavam, e quando quase se beijaram. Abraçou Gina e começou a chorar mais ainda.

-Hanna dê uma chance ao Jonas. – Disse Mione – Hoje no baile, se divirta, converse, dance e abra seu coração pra que ele poça entrar. É o melhor que você tem a fazer.

-Isso mesmo está na cara que ele gosta de você. – Completou Gina – O Malfoy não merece o seu amor Hanna, ele não merece o amor de ninguém!

Ela estava desolada, mas achou melhor fazer como as amigas estavam sugerindo, afinal, aquele amor era proibido.

**N/A:** se vc leu até aqui e gostou, ou se vc leu até aqui e achou uma m, perca um pouquinho de tempo e deixe um comentário. Assim eu posso saber se devo ou naum continuar postando a história!!

Mais uma vez agradecimentos a minha beta, vc está sendo maravilhosa!!

**_PS: Seja solidário e doe um comentário!_**

Bjokas a todos da Cuca Malfoy!


	10. O Baile

**O Baile**

Hanna vestia um vestido longo de veludo verde, que moldava todas as formas do seu corpo e realçava, mais ainda, a cor dos seus olhos, que estavam tristes e perdidos olhando o horizonte. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios da franja caindo sobre seu lindo rosto, propositalmente. Gina estava com um vestido estilo anos 60, cor de pêssego, justo até à cintura, abria em um rodado deixando meia canela à mostra. Seus cabelos estavam soltos como de costume, mas não estavam lisos, e sim cheios de cachinhos vermelhos. Mione vestia um vestido longo de cetim, tomara que caia, em tons de lilás. Prendeu os cabelos em um belo rabo de cavalo. As três estavam deslumbrantes.

Quando desceram para o salão comunal arrancaram olhares de todos os Grifinórios que estavam por ali. Harry e Rony que as esperavam vestiam trajes de gala, o de Harry era de veludo azul marinho e o de Rony cinza escuro. Os dois também estavam muito bonitos. Quando avistaram as garotas falaram ao mesmo tempo:

-Uau! Vocês estão lindas!

Os cinco estavam descendo até o hall do salão principal, onde combinaram de se encontrarem com os seus pares.

-O que há com você Hanna? Parece que está desanimada! – Pediu Harry, lhe dando o braço para que ele se enganchasse.

Hanna não conseguia esconder a tristeza em seus olhos, mas não contaria ao irmão que estava apaixonada pelo Malfoy, ele nunca iria aceitar. Aqueles sentimentos de culpa por não contar ao irmão o que estava se passando em seu coração, e perda, pois descobrira que estava apaixonada, e que essa paixão seria impossível de ser vivida, estavam acabando com ela. Mas, resolveu que iria tentar esquecer esses sentimentos, iria fazer como as amigas tinham lhe sugerido, tentaria deixar outra pessoa entrar em seu coração.

-Nada, só estou me sentindo um pouco cansada!

-Vamos então, anime-se não é sempre que temos um baile na escola. – Disse Rony que ouviu Hanna responder à pergunta de Harry.

Quando chegaram ao hall, cada um foi de encontro ao seu par. Ela não pode deixar de notar como o irmão olhava de cara feia para o acompanhante de Gina. E o mesmo estava fazendo Rony, para o par de Mione. Hanna se animou um pouco com a reação dos dois. Sabia que eles gostavam das garotas, só não tinham percebido ainda.

Logo que Jonas avistou Hanna, veio ao seu encontro, entraram no salão principal de braços dados. Ela correu os olhos pelo salão, instintivamente, em busca de um certo loiro Sonserino. E logo o achou, sentado em uma mesa, conversando com uns outros garotos da Sonserina. Estava em um traje de veludo preto, com os cabelos caídos à frente cobrindo um pouco dos olhos. Como ele estava lindo. Era o garoto mais bonito do baile, na opinião dela. Ela não conseguia parar de fitá-lo. Até que seus olhos se encontraram, Hanna não conseguia desviar o olhar, perdia o controle quando aqueles olhos encontravam com os dela. Viu Pansy se aproximar e puxá-lo para um canto, lhe dando um beijo inusitado. _Mas que galinha_, pensou Hanna com um ódio fora do comum. _Primeiro Camille e agora a Pansy, com quantas garotas ele consegue ficar num só dia?_

Draco não conseguia deixar de olhar para Hanna. Ela estava maravilhosa. Só não entendia como ela podia ter aceitado ir ao baile com aquele sonso do Jonas Hummer. Tá certo que ele era um ano mais velho que eles, batedor do time da Corvinal, e era, como poderia descrever, bem apessoado. Mas, nem tanto assim. Para todo o lado que Hanna ia, ele a acompanhava com o olhar. Pansy estava ficando irritante o chamando para dançar toda hora.

-Se você quer dançar, vá sozinha! – Respondeu irritado à garota.

-Mas, eu vim ao baile na sua companhia Draco!

-Veio por que quis, eu não vou dançar com você! E pare de me amolar!

Hanna e Jonas foram dançar. Os olhos do loiro pareciam que iam saltar fora. Quem Hummer pensava que era para abraçar Hanna daquela maneira? As mãos do garoto poderiam ficar um pouco mais pra cima também. Ele estava se segurando para não ir tirar satisfações com aquele ridículo.

-Vamos sentar um pouco? – Pediu Hanna a Jonas.

-Claro. – Ele a acompanhou até uma mesa e foi buscar umas bebidas.

-Obrigada! Mas, eu parei de beber. – Falou sorrindo para o garoto de olhos amendoados.

Ele sentou ao seu lado e pegou em sua mão. Draco quase quebrou o copo que segurava, de tanta raiva que estava sentindo. _Que tapado abusado!_ Pensou.

-Hanna você está linda!

-Obrigada, você também não esta nada mal Jonas.

-Então, estão se divertindo? – Perguntou Harry indo se juntar a irmã com sua acompanhante.

-Muito. –responderam os dois juntos.

Gina foi até lá apresentar Lucas aos amigos, ele foi muito simpático com todos. Harry estava o fuzilando com os olhos. Rony e a namorada foram se sentar também. Estavam conversando animadamente. Hermione foi até a mesa juntamente com Daniel. Quando chegou para apresentá-lo aos amigos, Rony lhe lançou um olhar raivoso, pegou a mão da namorada e se retirou dalí, dizendo que o ambiente estava ficando muito pesado.

-O que houve com ele? – Pediu Hermione fingindo que não havia entendido nada.

-Ele é assim mesmo, você sabe Mione. – Respondeu Gina dando uma piscadela para ela.

-Harry vamos dar uma volta? Quero ir falar com as meninas. – Pediu Bonnes.

-Sim, claro.

Gina e Lucas voltaram à pista para dançar. Mione e Daniel resolveram fazer o mesmo.

-Então, você não quer ir dar uma volta pelos jardins? – Pediu Hummer a Hanna.

-Seria ótimo. – Ela não agüentava mais ficar ali, onde todos pareciam estar se divertindo.

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas para o jardim, por onde estavam caminhando. Jonas levou Hanna até à árvore que ela e os amigos costumam ficar.

-Hanna – começou ele – Sei que não faz muito que nos conhecemos, mas eu a acho muito encantadora, bonita e interessante… Bem, o que quero dizer é que gosto muito de você. E, queria saber o que você sente por mim.

-Jonas fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta de mim dessa maneira. Mas, eu não posso te enganar. Bem, no momento eu gosto de outra pessoa, que estou tentando esquecer. Eu gostaria de continuar sendo sua amiga, por enquanto. Quem sabe daqui algum tempo...

-Hanna, o melhor jeito de esquecer um amor é com outro, tenho certeza que você pode acabar gostando de mim. É só você me dar uma chance. – Ele foi se aproximando para beijá-la, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Não estou preparada para isso agora Jonas.

-Ah, vamos lá Hanna, sei que você vai gostar do meu beijo. – Ela foi andando para trás até que colidiu com a árvore.

-Já lhe disse que no momento não estou com a cabeça para isso Jonas!

-Você não vai se arrepender, eu prometo! – Ele a prensou com o seu corpo contra a árvore e estava tentando beijá-la. Segurava os seus braços.

-Não, eu não quero, me solte Jonas.

Ele a estava segurando cada vez mais forte. Hanna lutava para se soltar, mas ele era o batedor da Corvinal, muito mais forte que ela.

-Jonas! Por favor! Não faça isso! Eu não quero! – Agora ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ele parecia estar fora de si. Hanna estava esperneando, mas não via como escapar daquela situação.

-Solta ela! Você não a ouviu dizer não? – Falou uma voz fria e controlada.

Jonas ainda a segurava com força contra a árvore, mas se virou para ver quem estava falando.

-Malfoy, estamos tendo uma conversa particular, se importa?

-Já disse Hummer, solta ela!

-E se eu não soltar?

Draco o tirou de cima de Hanna e deu um soco bem no meio do nariz dele! Jonas cambaleou, colocou as mãos sobre o nariz e saiu correndo para o castelo. Ele olhou para a garota que estava muito pálida e com lágrimas nos olhos, indagou:

-Você está bem?

Hanna começou a chorar, e como que por um impulso, se abraçou fortemente ao Sonserino. Ele ficou sem ação, mas vendo que a garota não o largou retribuiu o abraço.

-Calma, ele já foi embora! Eu estou aqui agora.

Ela foi se acalmando, começou a parar de chorar, sentia-se protegida ali, nos braços do loiro. Olhou intensamente para ele, com os olhos molhados e disse:

-Obrigada, não sei o que poderia acontecer se você não tivesse aparecido!

-Eu vi que vocês dois tinham saído aqui para fora, e resolvi vir atrás dar uma olhada.

-Você estava me cuidando durante o baile Draco? – Pediu ela num impulso.

-É claro que eu estava!

Ela não conseguiu esconder a alegria que passou em seus olhos. Percebeu que estava abraçada ao Sonserino, podia ouvir a seu coração batendo. Ele acariciou seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que haviam caído. Foi-se aproximando dela, estava cada vez mais perto, um podia ouvir a respiração ofegante do outro. Ele ia beijá-la. Hanna se esquivou.

-Desculpe. – Ele falou sem jeito.

-Por que você fez isso, Malfoy?

-Não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça, me desculpe.

-Então foi isso, apenas um impulso?

-Não, não foi apenas isso. Você é diferente de todas as garotas que já conheci.

Hanna fez menção de ir embora. Draco segurou sua mão e disse:

-Espera, porque você está com medo de mim? Por que quer fugir?

Ela o olhou fixamente nos olhos e disse:

-Estou mesmo com medo. Não quero me machucar!

-Não vou te fazer mal Hanna. Jamais pensaria em te machucar, ou te magoar. – As palavras simplesmente sairam da boca do Sonserino, nunca havia imaginado em dizer aquelas palavras para alguém antes. Achava esse tipo de conversa inútil. – É preciso arriscar às vezes Hanna, para conseguir o que se quer!

-E como você pode saber o que eu quero Draco?

-Basta olhar para os seus olhos, você não consegue esconder o que sente. Sempre demonstra o que está sentindo pelos seus olhos. Consigo perceber quando está feliz, com raiva, triste... Eu também quero ficar com você Hanna, nunca senti isso por nenhuma outra garota antes.

-Hoje pode ser que você queira ficar comigo Draco. Mas, e amanhã, quando você tiver pensado direito? E quando perceber quem eu sou? Sou a menina-que-sobreviveu, jamais poderia abandonar o que acho certo, e muito menos ,jamais, vou abandonar o meu irmão. E, além do mais, conheço sua fama, quando enjoar de mim vai correndo procurar outra ou outras, e no mesmo dia! Não sei se quero me arriscar Malfoy!

-Malfoy? O que houve com o Draco? - Disse com um sorriso maroto. – Olha, sei que você não gostou do que viu hoje à tarde, mas foi a Camille que entrou na sala e começou a me agarrar. E, eu só vim ao baile com a Pansy, porque ela me convidou, então eu aceitei. Não é nada do que você está pensando Hanna. Eu não tomo vitaminas para lidar com tantas garotas assim em um só dia.

Hanna deu uma risada e continuou o encarando.

-Mas...

-Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado Hanna Potter, eu nunca a abandonarei se você me deixar ficar. – Ele a interrompeu, falando essas palavras ao seu ouvido.

A puxou para mais perto de si, podia ouvir o coração acelerado dela, estava a encarando nos olhos, ela o olhava intensamente, os rostos foram se aproximando, estavam muito próximos, seus lábios se tocaram, e Draco a beijou. O beijo era ao mesmo tempo intenso e carinhoso, era como se quisesse mostrar através do toque dos lábios que tudo que ele tinha lhe dito era verdade. Após o beijo, Hanna ficou o encarando por algum tempo:

-O que foi? – Pediu ele.

-Você tem certeza que é isso mesmo que você quer, Draco? Por que eu não quero ir adiante se for pra despedaçar o meu coração. Eu não agüentaria. – Falou, olhando aqueles olhos misteriosos firmemente, sempre que os olhava, sentia que perdia o controle de si mesma.

Draco a puxou para um segundo beijo, dessa vez mais profundo e intenso que o primeiro. Deixou as mãos da garota acariciarem a sua nuca, bagunçando o seu cabelo. Coisa que ele nunca deixou outra menina fazer, era sempre ele quem dominava o beijo. Mas, com Hanna era diferente, gostou de sentir seu toque em sua pele e cabelos. Seus lábios passaram pelo pescoço da garota fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse, e logo depois, parasse com o beijo.

-Acho melhor nós entrarmos. – Disse Hanna.

-Não, não quero entrar agora, vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco, está bem calmo só eu e você.

Ao ver a cara dela completou:

-Está com medo que algum de seus amiguinhos descubra a gente Potter?

-Não Malfoy! Não é medo, é pavor!

Draco caiu na gargalhada.

-Não se preocupe, estão todos se divertindo lá dentro, e se alguém sair poderemos ver daqui. E, inventamos uma briga qualquer!

Ficaram ali até o final do baile. Quando resolveram entrar, Draco deixou Hanna ir na frente, entrando alguns minutos depois.

Hanna foi caminhando muito feliz até à torre da Grifinória. Tinha medo que tudo que aconteceu não passasse de um sonho. Estava apaixonada por aquele loiro e ele também gostava dela. Quando entrou no salão comunal, o sorriso de seu rosto sumiu ao olhar para dentro. Harry estava um pouco machucado com algumas marcas de socos e arranhões, Rony trazia estampado em seu rosto a marca de cinco dedos. Já Gina e Hermione encontravam-se emburradas em um canto.

-Mas o que foi que aconteceu? – Pediu escandalizada com a cena que via.

-O que aconteceu, vou lhe dizer o que aconteceu… – Começou Gina irritada. - Eu estava em um corredor do castelo, hum..., conversando…

-Conversando? Você chama o que estava fazendo de conversar? - Retrucou Harry.

-Certo, eu e o Lucas estávamos nos beijando, de forma um pouco... quente.

Rony olhou para Gina com uma cara de quem não estava gostando nada do que ela estava falando, mas resolveu terminar de ouvir a história.

-Quando o louco do seu irmão apareceu, deu uma surra no Lucas e me trouxe à força para cá, então chegaram o Rony e a Mione.

-Por que você fez isso Harry? – Pediu a irmã.

Ele se levantou e cochichou em seu ouvido:

-Lembra que eu prometi que você seria a primeira, a saber, então, eu estou apaixonado pela Gina.

-Estou esperando a sua justificativa Harry! – Falou Gina, o olhando raivosa.

-Bem, o caso é que eu estou, – o garoto ficou da cor dos cabelos da menina, – apaixonado por você Gina Weasley, e fiz aquilo porque fiquei com ciúmes de vê-la agarrada com aquele inútil.

-Como assim está apaixonado por mim? Apaixonado por mim e saindo com a Selly Bonnes?

-Acabei tudo com ela essa noite Gina , fui procurar a Hanna para contar, mas acabei encontrando vocês daquele jeito e não me segurei. Me desculpe.

Gina encheu os olhos de lágrimas, pulou no pescoço de Harry e disse:

-Ah Harry, eu também estou apaixonada por você. – E deu um beijo muito intenso no garoto.

-Hu hum. – Fez Rony os olhando com cara de deboche.

-E o que houve com você Rony? – Pediu Harry.

-Bem, eu e ele estávamos discutindo sobre o Daniel, – Começou Hermione, – quando Rony me agarrou e me deu um beijo.

-Rony! Isso não se faz com uma garota, não me admira que a Mione tenha pregado a mão em sua cara. – Falou Gina.

-Mas não foi ela quem me deu um tapa. Depois que a beijei, disse que estou apaixonado por ela, mas que não havia percebido isso antes. A Joana ouviu tudo, foi lá me deu um tapa, disse que eu não prestava.

-Bom, apesar de tudo, parece que os dois perceberam de quem realmente gostam. Não agüentava mais ver essas duas ficando tristes por vocês, seus tapados. Que bom que tudo está resolvido. Harry está com Gina e Rony com Hermione. Agora, se vocês me dão licença eu vou ir dormir que eu estou cansada.

* * *

**N/A:** **_Gostaria de deixar um beijo estralado e lambuzado para BaahH e nicky-Evans que deixaram comentários sobre a fic! Muito brigadu! _**

Vcs naum sabem como os comentários são importantes para que os autores tenham ânimo em continuar!

_Bjokas para os que leram e naum comentaram!_

E Mil Bjokas para Nex Potter a beta dessa fic que tá me ajudando muito, sem ela vcs naum leriam os capítulos corrigidos!

E por último, mas naum menos importante: _**Seja solidário e doe um comentário!**_

_Bjokas da Cuca Malfoy**!  
**_


	11. A Convivência

**A Convivência**

Draco se revirou na cama. Não conseguia pegar no sono. Hanna não saía de seus pensamentos. Não entendia de onde tinha tirado todas aquelas coisas que havia dito pra ela. Estava se sentindo um pouco idiota por ter falado tudo aquilo. Afinal, ele era um Malfoy, e os Malfoys nunca revelam seus sentimentos. Principalmente às irmãs de seus inimigos. Mas, pensando bem, onde é que ele estava com a cabeça? Isso mesmo, ele era um Malfoy e tinha acabado de dizer a Hanna Potter que queria estar ao lado dela. Com certeza seu pai jamais aceitaria isso. Poderia deserdá-lo, ou pior, poderia tentar fazer algo para impedir esse relacionamento. Mas ele nunca se sentia tão feliz assim desde..., desde de sempre! Não sabia o que era a felicidade de se ter alguém em quem confiar e poder ser sincero, poder tirar a sua máscara de frieza. Poder ser ele mesmo. Sabia que compraria uma briga e tanto com Lúcio quando dissesse que não iria seguir o futuro que o pai planejou para ele. Mas, por ela, valeria a pena… por aquela menina, ele brigaria até com você-sabe-quem se precisasse. Começou a relembrar tudo que havia acontecido durante o baile, repassou cada gesto e olhar de Hanna, o gosto do beijo, seus carinhos que o deixaram arrepiado, por fim, acabou adormecendo.

No outro dia, de manhã, Hanna acordou muito feliz. _Mas, eu devo estar ficando louca!_ Ela se xingou mentalmente_. O que eu vou dizer pro Harry? Como eu vou contar isso pra ele? É bem capaz de ele matar o Draco, e nunca mais falar comigo!_ Foi interrompida dos seus pensamentos por Gina e Mione, que acabaram de sair do banheiro.

-Pode ir contando Hanna Potter! Onde você foi, que sumiu do baile? – Perguntou Gina cheia de curiosidade.

-E pode contar nos mínimos detalhes o que você andou fazendo, esse seu sorriso tá muito aberto. – Completou Mione.

-Ai, por Merlim! Eu sou uma louca, eu fiz uma loucura ontem...

-Hanna! O que você fez com o Jonas? – Pediu Gina apavorada.

-Não foi com o Jonas. – Ela fitou as amigas pedindo compreensão.

-O que você fez Hanna? – Pediu Mione, a olhando com cara de espanto.

Ela contou às duas amigas tudo que havia acontecido no baile, desde a sua chegada até à sua saída. As amigas estavam tão aturdidas com o que ouviam, que não a interromperam nem uma única vez.

-Hanna desculpe, mas eu tenho de te perguntar, você tem certeza que gosta desse..., desse garoto? – Gina engoliu o palavrão que ia dizer para se referir ao Malfoy.

-Gina infelizmente a gente não manda no coração. Quanto tempo você tentou tirar o Harry do seu e sem progresso nenhum? – Vendo que a amiga não se deu por satisfeita com a resposta, ela continuou. – É eu gosto dele, e bastante!

Hermione que ainda não havia dito nada, então tomou a palavra:

-Hanna, eu sou sua amiga e vou te apoiar na decisão que você tomar. Mas, por favor, não se esqueça que ele é um Malfoy. Não crie muitas expectativas sobre ele. Talvez, ele não possa cumpri-las. E Hanna, por Merlim, ele é o filho de um Comensal da Morte. E se isso for algum truque?

-Mione, não fale assim do Draco! – Disse rispidamente – Você não o conhece como eu, para ir o julgando dessa maneira.

-Mas, nós conhecemos o lado que ele demonstra sempre Hanna, e esse não é o Malfoy que você está descrevendo para nós! – Disse Gina calmamente.

Hanna tinha lágrimas nos olhos, não queria brigar com as amigas, queria o apoio delas!

-Me desculpem, meu coração me meteu numa grande encrenca, não é mesmo?

-É! - Responderam Gina e Mione ao mesmo tempo abraçando a amiga.

-Mas, como a Mione falou, nós somos suas amigas e vamos te apoiar nessa loucura, porque queremos que você seja feliz, como nós estamos sendo agora!

-Obrigada. - Disse Hanna abraçando mais forte as duas amigas!

-E como fica o Harry nessa história? – Pediu Mione sabiamente.

-Não sei, estou pensando, por favor, vocês não vão contar, vão? Eu quero um tempo pra pensar em como vou falar disso pra ele. Ok?

-Ok! – Responderam as duas.

As três encontraram Harry e Rony, e desceram para tomar café. Não demorou muito, para que avistassem Draco, Crabbe e Goyle fazendo piadas de alguns alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória. Harry não conseguiu se conter e foi em direção ao Malfoy. Por mais que as meninas tivessem tentado dizer que ele não deveria dar bola para aquilo, que era bem o que o garoto queria.

-Por que você não vai atazanar alguém do seu tamanho, Malfoy? – Falou Harry indignado – Já sei! É por que você tem medo de apanhar, não é mesmo?

-Vejam só, quem me aparece logo pela manhã! Os novos casais patéticos de Hogwarts. Você e a Granger vão ajudar com as despesas dos Weasleys agora, Potter? – Falou o Sonserino, com sua voz fria e arrastada, mas com os olhos brilhando de satisfação pelo que havia dito. Hanna não conseguiu não achá-lo lindo, com aquele olhar.

Rony e Harry já estavam prontos para partir pra cima do garoto, quando Hanna não conseguiu se conter e falou:

-Quem você pensa que é Malfoy? Pra falar desse jeito! Acho que você se lembra bem do que eu te disse da última vez em que você falou mal dos meus amigos! Eu não vou permitir isso!

-Tá certo Potter! Não precisa ficar toda estressadinha. Afinal, você não pode me matar até terminarmos a nossa poção. – Falou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Hanna quase vacilou em o olhar com reprovação

-Vamos embora. - Disse Hermione puxando Rony e Harry, que saíram dali dizendo um monte de desaforos para o loiro.

Hanna deu uma última olhada para Draco, que pode perceber que havia ódio no olhar da garota. Uma sensação estranha o invadiu, não queria que ela ficasse decepcionada com ele.

Depois do café, Hanna, Harry e seus amigos resolveram passar o resto da manhã nos jardins da escola. Estavam sentados na sombra de uma árvore próxima ao Lago Negro, Harry e Gina, Rony e Mione, formavam belos casais, e agora, que estavam namorando pareciam que tinham mais assuntos em comum do que antes.

-Hanna o que você tem? Parece que você tá triste? – Pediu Harry ao ver que a irmã não estava nem um pouco animada a participar da conversa com os amigos.

-Nada não, Harry.

-Olha você sabe que pode confiar em mim não é? O que está te deixando chateada?

-Nada, só estou um pouco cansada por causa do baile. - Estava se sentindo péssima por estar mentindo para o seu irmão e furiosa pelo que Draco tinha feito antes.

Depois do almoço estavam na sala comunal, quando Gina falou:

-Você não tem que ir preparar a sua poção Hanna?

-Eu não sei se to a fim de ir, e passar a tarde inteira com aquele..., aquele...

-Hanna! Eu e a Gina separamos aqueles ingredientes que estavam te faltando, vamos lá no dormitório pegar? - Interrompeu Hermione.

Gina e Hanna entenderam o recado da amiga e foram com ela para o dormitório.

-O que houve Hanna? – Perguntou Gina.

-Ah, você viu o que aconteceu hoje lá em baixo, nem parece que ficamos juntos no baile ontem..., por que ele tem que ficar provocando?

-Hanna – Falou Mione – Você se meteu nessa história com o Malfoy, o que eu te disse, ele é assim e não vai mudar. O que você esperava? Que ele viesse todo carinhoso e te desse um beijo na frente de todo o salão principal? Na frente do Harry?

-É Hanna, concordo com a Mione e, além do mais, vocês conversaram sobre isso?

-Não pensei muito sobre isso ontem ...

-Então, acho que ele tá querendo manter as aparências, pra ninguém desconfiar sabe? E se ele deixasse o Harry ir lá discutir com ele e não dissesse nada, pode ter certeza, que todo mundo ia desconfiar de alguma coisa. E também, tenho certeza, que o pai dele não vai gostar nada dessa relação.

-É, você deve ter razão Gina. Mas eu me sinto péssima por estar metida nisso e ter de mentir para o Harry, para o Rony e pra todo mundo nessa escola! – Falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Calma, nós vamos pensar numa saída para isso, agora tá esperando o quê? Vai de uma vez, tenho certeza que você tá louca pra ver ele.

A morena abriu um grande sorriso, deu um forte abraço nas amigas e foi pra sala onde ela e o Draco preparam a poção.

Ao entrar na sala, Hanna deu de cara com um Draco de cara amarrada, olhando fixamente para a porta.

-Ai que susto! – Disse ela, com a voz e o olhar irritados, que o loiro não pode deixar de perceber.

-Você está atrasada, faz um tempão que eu to te esperando. – Ele falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça, ao ver a menina irritada.

-Desculpe! É que quase desisti de vir. – Falou corando, não encarando o menino nos olhos e observando o caldeirão da poção – Como está a poção?

-Está indo bem, só temos que adicionar alguns ingredientes hoje.

Passaram-se alguns segundos de silêncio então Hanna perguntou:

-Então o que eu preciso fazer?

-Me dar um beijo! – Draco a puxou para mais perto de si e lhe deu um beijo, um tanto dominador. Ela não conseguiria, mesmo que quisesse, escapar do beijo do Sonserino. Ela sentia que perdia completamente a razão quando estava envolvida por aqueles braços. Beijaram-se por mais algum tempo, o beijo foi se tornando intenso e carinhoso. Depois de um certo tempo, ela parou o beijo.

-Calma. – Falou, afastando-se um pouco do garoto.

-O que houve? – Ele perguntou um pouco frustrado.

-Acho que nós só vamos ter problemas agindo assim.

-É, eu sei! Seu irmão e seus amiguinhos não vão gostar nem um pouco de saber que, ao invés de estar preparando a poção, você fica me beijando.

-Nem eles e nem o seu pai, não é? Eu que fico te beijando? Foi você que me agarrou!

-Mas bem que você gostou!

-Draco..., eu não quero me machucar... – Ela falou o olhando com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Hanna eu nunca vou machucar você. Por que você fica repetindo isso?

-Bem é que..., tem o seu pai, os seus amigos e os meus amigos... Draco você sabe que tenho meus ideais e eu não posso, não vou e não quero mudá-los. E essa guerra, qualquer hora vai acabar estourando e de que lado você vai ficar? – Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos de Draco, que não desviou o olhar e respondeu:

-Do seu lado, eu vou ficar do seu lado!

-Mas e o seu pai?

-Eu me viro com ele, só preciso manter as aparências por um tempo, vou pensar no que fazer. E seus amigos?

-Bem as meninas já sabem...

-O quê? E elas te deixaram sair pra vir aqui? – Pediu ele ironicamente.

-Elas não aprovam é claro, mas são minhas amigas e querem me ver feliz. E falando nelas, não quero você insultando meus amigos Draco, eu não vou permitir isso, ouviu bem?

-Agora só falta você me pedir pra ficar amigo do seu irmão! – Disse ele com um olhar reprovador para a garota e, ao ver que ela o olhava um pouco indignada, ele completou: - Não sonhe Hanna, Draco Malfoy nunca será amigo do santo Potter e dos seus seguidores. Isso seria demais.

-Mas Draco...

Ele não deixou que ela terminasse e lhe puxou para outro beijo. Hanna não conseguia não retribuir. Depois que se separaram ele ainda disse:

-Você tem que se dar por satisfeita, está com o aluno mais cobiçado de toda Hogwarts.

-E o mais convencido e galinha também. – Disse ela sorrindo -Agora vamos fazer a poção.

Terminaram de fazer o que era preciso naquele dia na poção, depois aproveitaram o resto do tempo para namorarem.

Hanna se sentia muito feliz com Draco, sabia que ele não iria mudar sua personalidade, nem era isso que ela queria, pois sabia que tinha sido por causa dela, dessa personalidade, que ela havia se interessado de tal maneira por ele.

Na hora de se despedirem para jantar deram um último beijo, dessa vez, muito apaixonado e carinhoso.

Os dois se dirigiram para o salão principal, onde a maioria dos alunos já estavam.

Ao chegar na mesa da Grifinória, Hanna não conseguia esconder o bom humor.

-O que houve Hanna? – Harry conseguia perceber todos os sentimentos da irmã, e não pode deixar de ver como ela estava feliz.

-Nada, só estou de bom humor hoje.

-Hei, faz um tempão que não passamos um tempo todos juntos. Que tal se depois do jantar a gente for se reunir no salão comunal? – Pediu Gina aos amigos-

-Acho uma ótima idéia! – Respondeu Hanna –E o Rony está me devendo uma revanche no xadrez de bruxo.

-Pois pode se preparar para perder de novo! – Colocou o braço sobre os ombros da amiga – Eu sou invencível.

-Você é muito convencido, isso sim Roniquinho. – Debochou ela, apertando as bochechas do ruivo.

Quando terminaram de jantar, se dirigiam ao salão comunal, ela não pode deixar de perceber um certo loiro que fuzilava ela e o Rony com o olhar. Continuaram seguindo seu caminho. Draco havia se levantado e ia se dirigindo na direção deles. Ele caminhava determinado, deu um encontrão em Harry e Rony que estavam lado a lado.

-O quatro olhos e seu fã pendurado, vê se olha por onde anda. – Falou irritado, estava com ciúmes da cena que tinha visto agora pouco. Quem o pobretão achava que era para ir abraçando a Hanna daquela maneira?

Rony já estava com os punhos fechados e as orelhas vermelhas, quando Harry falou:

-Vai começar Malfoy? Quer fazer papel de bobo na frente de toda a escola?

-Porquê? Você acha que pode me ridicularizar na frente de toda a escola, Potter? Acorda! – Deu um sorrisinho debochado para o garoto.

Hanna se remexeu inquieta, mas achou melhor não falar nada.

-Eu não acho, tenho certeza! – Disse Harry puxando a varinha,

Malfoy já tinha feito o mesmo. Agora, achou melhor interferir, se colocou entre os dois, na mira das varinhas.

-Sai da frente Hanna! – Falou Harry irritado.

-Não vou deixar você pegar uma detenção, logo hoje, que combinamos de ficar juntos Harry. Além disso, se vocês dois ainda não perceberam todos os professores estão aqui ainda.

Malfoy olhou para Harry com um ódio intenso no olhar que se dirigia pra Rony também, falou:

-Primeiro você, Potter!

Harry guardou a varinha e puxou Hanna pela mão. Ela deu uma olhada para Draco, para lhe dar um daqueles olhares reprovadores, mas ele se quer a estava olhando. Ela não deu atenção e seguiu irritada para o salão comunal com o irmão e os amigos. Encontraram vários alunos da Grifinória animadíssimos.

-O que houve? – Mione pediu a um garotinho do primeiro ano.

-O jogo foi marcado! – Respondeu ele animado – É daqui duas semanas.

Todos se divertiram muito o resto da noite, até a hora de irem dormir.

No outro dia, na porta da sala de poções Harry, Rony e Hanna estavam falando animados sobre o jogo de Quadribol que aconteceria. Draco se aproximou com seus capangas e disse:

-Então, Potter pronto para perder?

-Acho que você está com febre Malfoy e está começando a delirar. Vocês é quem vão perder.

-Vou te pedir uma coisa – Deu uma olhada discreta para Hanna, que desviou o olhar. – Vê se treina bastante tá? Não quero ganhar de você em um minuto de jogo.

-Hahaha! – Explodiu Rony irritado – Acho que você está invertendo os papéis Malfoy. O derrotado aqui vai ser você.

Draco não esquecera a cena que tinha visto ontem envolvendo o pobretão e sua menina de olhos verdes, então despejou todo o seu veneno:

-Pare de viver de sonhos Wesley! Sonhar não enche a barriga!

-Por que você não cai fora daqui Malfoy? – Hanna estava ordenando isso a ele, com um olhar exterminador.

Ele pode perceber, que naquele momento, pelo seu olhar, se a garota pudesse, o esganaria.

-Tá certo vou me sentar. Você anda muito nervosinha ultimamente, Potter! Devia arranjar um namorado. - Deu um sorriso debochado para o restante do grupo, e foi se virando para ir pro seu lugar, mas parou e disse:

-Mas, não pense que vou tolerar essa falta de respeito comigo de novo Potter. – E foi entrando na sala.

-Qualquer hora eu vou matá-lo! – Exclamou Rony baixinho.

-Calma Rony, ele só quer se exibir. – Falou Mione tentando acalmar o namorado.

O resto do dia passou de forma tranqüila. Na hora do jantar, Hanna não se sentia muito feliz por ter de ir se encontrar com o loiro. Não gostou nem um pouco das atitudes que ele havia tomado nos momentos em que haviam se cruzado.

Depois de jantar, se dirigiu à sala de encontros. Ao entrar na sala viu Draco de costas olhando pela janela. Esperou pela famosa frase: "Está atrasada Potter!", mas o garoto não disse nada. Ela estava brava com ele, mas ficou preocupada quando viu a indiferença dele com ela, quando entrou na sala. Resolveu falar:

-Eu estou atrasada?

-Como sempre. – Respondeu ele com a sua voz fria habitual.

Agora, ela tinha ficado mesmo preocupada, será que ele já havia enjoado dela? Estava assim, porque não queria mais continuar com aquela loucura?

-Draco o que foi? – Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha para fazer aquela pergunta ao Sonserino, pois estava com medo da resposta. Ela foi se aproximando dele.

-Está preocupada comigo Potter? – Perguntou olhando pra ela com um sorriso debochado e com aquele olhar frio, que ela não conseguia decifrar o que ele estava pensando.

-É estou. – Falou baixinho, ficando corada.

-Que tipo de relacionamento você tem com aquele pobretão?

-Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos. – Respondeu aliviada, ao perceber, que a indiferença que ele estava tendo era por ciúmes de Rony – Está com ciúmes de mim Malfoy?

-Até parece que preciso me preocupar por causa de um pobretão! Só queria esclarecer umas coisas. Por que ele te abraçou?

-Draco, eu já pedi pra você não falar mal dos meus amigos. - Retrucou com um olhar brando nos olhos. - Ele me abraçou porque é meu amigo, dar um abraço é uma demonstração de carinho entre amigos.

Draco continuou a encarando com seus olhos enigmáticos por alguns segundos e disse:

-Tem certeza que é só isso?

-Claro. – Falou Hanna exasperada – Afinal, quem você pensa que eu sou? Uma sem vergonha, que sai por aí abraçando o namorado de uma das melhores amigas!

Draco não sabia que sentimento era aquele que estava tendo, será que era ciúmes mesmo? Deveria ser, pois se tivesse chance, teria transformado o pobretão de cabelos vermelhos em fumaça, quando o viu abraçar a sua garota.

Os dois se olhavam, tudo era silêncio. Draco e Hanna não sabiam porque acontecia isso logo que se encontravam.

Hanna havia ficado chateada pela atitude do loiro, mas percebeu que devia ser difícil pra ele entender o relacionamento dela com Rony., já que ele não tinha cara de ter muitos amigos, fora aqueles dois trogloditas que andavam grudados nele pra cima e pra baixo acatando as suas ordens, e isso não era amizade, era obediência. Ela queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, mas sabia que o Sonserino não iria baixar a guarda, então falou baixinho, olhando timidamente para os pés e corando:

-Você não vai me dar um beijo de oi, Draco?

Sem ela perceber já estava envolvida pela cintura e recebendo um beijo apaixonado do loiro.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpe tô com pressa!

Só deixando muitod beuijos para quem está lendo e comentando e para quem somente está lendo! Bjokas, BJokas e mais Bjokas!

PS: Sejá solidário e doe um comentário!

_**Bjokas da Cuca**_


	12. O Jogo

**O Jogo**

Os dias foram se passando. Hanna e Draco se encontravam todos os dias depois do jantar. Não despertavam suspeitas em ninguém, já que tinham de se encontrar para preparar a poção. A cada dia os dois se sentiam mais felizes, a cada beijo que davam era como se fosse o primeiro, sempre apaixonado e carregado de sentimentos.

Draco nunca havia imaginado que poderia se sentir assim com alguma garota, gostava de estar perto de Hanna, sentia sua falta quando estava longe, ele estava descobrindo o que era felicidade.

Na noite que antecedia o jogo, estavam juntos namorando e preparando a poção.

-Então preparado para amanhã?

-Potter vai ser massacrado! – Falou com os olhos brilhando –Vou ganhar dele e deixá-lo com cara de bobo na frente de toda a escola.

Hanna não gostou muito do comentário do Sonserino e deixou que isso transparecesse em seus olhos. Draco que era muito perspicaz percebeu e completou:

-Você vai torcer por quem amanhã?

Ela ficou incomodada com a pergunta e desviou do assunto.

-Você sabe por que não consegue ganhar do Harry?

Ele a olhou intrigado, mas não respondeu.

-Porque você joga para ganhar dele, você quer o ver derrotado e humilhado. Já o Harry joga por diversão, ele adora o que faz. Ele adora estar lá em cima voando. Ele pode ganhar, o que sempre é bom, ou perder, mas está fazendo aquilo porque é divertido. Quando você aprender a jogar por diversão, você terá chances de derrotá-lo.

Hanna se aproximou do garoto, lhe roubou um beijo, deu boa noite e lhe desejou boa sorte. Quando ela estava se afastando, ele a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para mais perto de si, dando um beijo envolvente e um pouco dominador nela.

- -Agora sim, você pode ir, boa noite. – Disse, lhe dando um olhar malicioso com um sorriso debochado.

No dia seguinte, as duas torcidas estavam animadas. Quando os Sonserinos entraram em campo foram vaiados pela Grifinória e vice versa. O time dos leões estava ganhando o jogo. Draco estava sobrevoando o campo e lembrou das palavras que Hanna lhe havia dito ontem à noite. Procurou relaxar, curtir o momento. Era realmente bom voar, era uma sensação ótima de liberdade. Então, ele o avistou. Harry também viu o pomo. Os dois se dirigiram em direção à pequena bolinha dourada. Draco não estava interessado em ganhar do Potter, e sim, em comemorar com Hanna. Estavam em uma batalha corpo a corpo. Os dois se chocaram e caíram no chão. Hanna levantou-se preocupada, os dois estavam atirados no chão, imóveis. Desceu, correndo o mais rápido que pode, até o campo. Quando estava se aproximando, viu que Harry e Draco acabavam de se levantar.

Malfoy abriu a mão e dentro dela estava o pomo. Ele ergueu o pomo no ar para que todos pudessem ver. Hanna que estava próxima, não conseguiu deixar de dar um belo sorriso para ele. Teve o impulso de ir abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas viu Harry e foi até ele lhe dar um grande abraço, para disfarçar.

-Harry! Ganhamos, o Malfoy pegou o pomo, mas nós ganhamos. – Falou Gina entusiasmada, acabando de pular no pescoço do moreno.

Após o jogo, todos os Grifinórios estavam comemorando no salão comunal. Hanna chamou Gina e Mione pedindo se elas poderiam distrair Harry se ele desse pela sua falta. Queria ir ver o Draco e lhe dar os parabéns pela captura do pomo.

Hanna entrou na sala do preparo da poção, com esperança de encontrar o Sonserino ali.

-Draco, você está aí?

O loiro saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados, vestindo apenas uma calça de pijama. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo do garoto. Agradeceu a Merlim por existir quadribol e Draco ser participante daquele esporte. Seu corpo era bem definido, era, como a Gina denominaria, sarado!

O Sonserino percebeu o olhar da garota sobre ele e a tirou de seus devaneios com um sorriso malicioso:

-Então, veio comemorar?

Hanna ficou vermelha, pois percebeu que ele havia reparado que ela o estava admirando. Respondeu envergonhada:

-Sim, parabéns! Eu tenho que ir! - Foi se virando.

Mas o Sonserino a segurou pela mão e a puxou para mais perto de si, enlaçando-a pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo, um beijo quente e cheio de desejo. Hanna perdeu a noção dos seus sentidos, sabia que não se controlaria, foi diminuindo o ritmo do beijo e o afastou carinhosamente.

-Eu tenho que ir, vão sentir a minha falta na comemoração. Só vim te dar os parabéns. – Deu um selinho nele e se afastou, saindo antes que ele pudesse puxá-la novamente.


	13. A Carta

**A Carta**

Os dias estavam passando rapidamente. Hanna e Draco já estavam preocupados. Já havia se passado seis semanas que iniciaram o preparo da poção, seriam ao todo oito semanas. Estavam pensando em como fariam para se encontrar depois de concluírem o trabalho.

Draco estava deitado em sua cama, os raios de Sol invadiam o seu quarto naquela manhã de sábado. Pensava em qual desculpa Hanna e ele poderiam inventar para os amigos dela e o grupinho da Sonserina depois que terminassem o preparo da poção. Foi retirado dos seus pensamentos por uma coruja muito negra, que batia com o bico na reconheceu a coruja de seu pai. Sabia que não iria gostar nada do conteúdo que estaria na carta. As notícias nunca eram de casa ou de sua mãe, ou ainda, para saber como ele estava. Muito pelo contrário, eram notícias de como andavam os planos do mestre, se estavam se saindo bem e de como ele poderia ajudá-lo, já que ele tinha grandes planos para Draco. Suspirou fundo e abriu a carta.

_"Draco,_

_As coisas não poderiam estar melhores. O Lorde está cada vez mais forte. Logo ele poderá acabar com o menino-que-sobreviveu, e ainda sobrarão forças para exterminar a menina-que-também-sobreviveu. Tenho ótimas notícias, dentro de pouco tempo você terá a sua iniciação e receberá a marca do Lorde das Trevas. Quando esse evento tão esperado por nós ficar mais próximo, eu mando avisá-lo. Contenha a sua felicidade e mantenha a discrição. Lembre-se ainda não é a hora de mostrar de que lado você é aliado. Sem mais nada, comporte-se._

_Lúcio."_

Ele não soube qual foi o sentimento que o invadiu ao ler a carta. Logo que terminou de ler a queimou. O Lorde estava recuperando os poderes e ele deveria ficar feliz. Seu pai realmente não sabia o que era a felicidade. Ele deveria ficar feliz, por um lunático querer matar Hanna, receber uma tatuagem terrível no braço e por ter de se tornar um Comensal da Morte, em outras palavras, um assassino. Um sentimento de raiva invadiu seu coração. Não, ele não aguardava ansioso por aquilo, como seu pai dissera. Ele não queria ter de servir a ninguém que não fosse a ele mesmo. Draco Malfoy não se sujeitaria a acatar ordens de um lunático de olhos vermelhos, que achava que o sangue era tudo, sendo ele próprio mestiço. E ele fizera uma promessa a uma certa morena de olhos verdes que estaria do lado dela quando a guerra explodisse e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia imaginar Hanna com uma marca negra no braço, fazendo reverências a uma criatura horrenda como o grandioso Lorde de seu pai. Ele estava furioso com aquele que se dizia seu pai. Como um pai poderia querer um destino daqueles para seu próprio filho? Lúcio sabia muito bem que qualquer deslize de um Comensal era motivo para o Lorde das Trevas castigá-los e o melhor do castigo era receber um cruciatos. Não, definitivamente, ele não iria seguir os passos do pai. Estava realmente furioso com seu pai por ele lhe desejar um futuro daqueles. Vestiu-se e resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins da escola. Sentiu que seu sangue estava fervendo, ainda por cima, seu pai falara na carta com a maior tranqüilidade de um assassinato, o que não o deixava nada tranqüilo. Se precisasse, ele mesmo enfrentaria o Lorde das Trevas, mas ele não iria exterminar coisa nenhuma a menina-que-sobreviveu! Não imaginava de onde tirava todo esse sentimento de proteção para com Hanna. Enquanto se dirigia para a porta do castelo avistou Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione. Pensou para si mesmo: "Hoje, definitivamente, não é o meu dia!" Não agüentou ,tinha que extravasar um pouco da sua raiva em alguém e, infelizmente, Potter havia cruzado o seu caminho. Quando se aproximou do grupo falou:

-Vejam só, reuniãozinha de família, Potter! Você e a Granger estão fazendo as finanças de quanto vão doar por mês, para os Weasleys não passarem fome?

-Malfoy! – Falou Gina fingindo alegria ao ver o garoto. – Por que você não vai para a Floreta Negra se encontrar com as criaturas que vivem lá? Aí, você aproveita e pede se não tem espaço para se juntar a eles e lhes fazer companhia.

-Idéias na cabecinha vermelha Weasley? Sua casa é tão apertada, que você já pensou em ir morar na Floresta Negra? – Retrucou o garoto com um sorriso debochado.

-Você não acha que já está se passando Malfoy? – Pediu Rony visualmente alterado, com os punhos fechados e as orelhas vermelhas.

Draco fez uma cara de quem faz um esforço para se concentrar e respondeu:

-Hã..., eu acho que não Weasley!

-Sabe por que você faz isso Malfoy? – Harry começou a despejar as palavras, tamanha era a raiva que sentia. – Por que você tem inveja, é... inveja de nós. Você nunca conseguiria arranjar uma namorada que se interessasse por você. A não ser que fosse uma louca sem noção. As pessoas só se aproximam de você por medo, ou por interesse no seu dinheiro. Mas deixa eu te contar um segredo, dinheiro não traz felicidade. Ele não pode comprar o amor das pessoas. E as pessoas, Malfoy, não gostam de gente da sua espécie, que acham que por terem dinheiro estão acima dos outros ou que são melhores que os outros. As pessoas não gostam de gente superficial e mimada como você Malfoy! – Harry praticamente cuspiu as últimas palavras.

-Vocês se acham tão espertos para julgar os outros, mas são uns idiota, que não conseguem sequer enxergar o que se passa debaixo dos seus narizes. Seus tansos toupeiras! - Draco achou que iria explodir tamanha era a sua raiva naquele momento. Ele podia até jurar que sua pele, incrivelmente, pálida, ganhou um tom rosado. Virou as costas, para os garotos e foi embora.

O loiro foi direto para a sala onde se encontrava com Hanna. Sabia que ela só iria aparecer depois do almoço, mas ele precisava ficar um pouco sozinho para pensar. Ao chegar na sala, deitou na cama e pôs-se a pensar nas palavras de Harry, na carta de seu pai, e pensou em Hanna. Sempre que via a imagem da garota, seu coração se acalmava.

Hanna entrou na sala e ficou observando Draco por alguns minutos. O Sonserino estava tão sério, novamente com aquele olhar frio e sem expressão, que nem sequer notou a presença dela na sala. Foi se aproximando devagarzinho, perguntou:

-Draco, o que houve?

Ele levou um susto ao ouvir a voz dela e sentou-se rapidamente na cama.

-Há quanto tempo você está aí?

-Alguns minutos. – Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, pegou sua mão e começou a acariciá-la. Elas eram sempre frias. – O que aconteceu?

-Você gosta de mim? – Perguntou-lhe, olhando profundamente com seus olhos azuis como se quisesse ler os seus pensamentos.

-Por que essa pergunta? É óbvio que eu gosto de você.

-Bastante ou pouco?

-Draco! – A garota estava começando a ficar incomodada com essas perguntas.

-Certo, mas então porque você foi gostar logo de mim? Quer dizer, eu não sou um santo bonzinho como os seus amiguinhos, não é mesmo?

-Por que dessas perguntas? O que aconteceu?

-Por favor, apenas me responda. – Havia súplica e desespero no olhar do loiro, coisa que Hanna nunca imaginaria ver naqueles olhos.

-Certo, deixa eu te falar umas coisas: eu gosto bastante de você, porque você é diferente de mim, você é inteligente, loucamente lindo e encantador quando quer. Gosto bastante de você porque eu adoro seus jeitos, manias e gestos. Gosto muito de você porque não consigo viver sem seus exageros, sem esse seu "bom humor" sarcástico que eu adoro e o seu mau humor que sempre acaba em risadas. Não sei porque fui gostar logo de você Draco, mas, há algum tempo, quando te conheci, não fazia idéia que você ia passar a ser tão importante para mim. Os sentimentos humanos não respeitam a nossa própria vontade e, muitas vezes, sem querer, nos mostram os caminhos nos fazendo apenas trilhá-los. Conhecer você foi uma das grandes surpresas que a vida me reservou. Meu coração simplesmente se rendeu ao encontro da sua presença. Eu fui transformando isso em um vício e fiz da minha vida uma necessidade de ter você. Eu preciso das suas perfeições e imperfeições, dos seus erros e acertos. Você passou a ser importante pra mim e é por isso que eu quero ter você sempre comigo, perto de mim.

Draco estava embriagado pelo som das palavras de Hanna. A cada palavra que ele ouvia tinha vontade de puxá-la para perto de si e nunca mais soltar. Aqueles olhos verdes o olhavam tão profundamente, a cada palavra pareciam querer estar penetrando em sua cabeça e em seu coração. Hanna parecia querer o olhar daquela maneira para que ele percebesse que tudo que ela dizia era verdade.

-E tem mais uma coisa Draco, – disse, finalizando a conversa – Eu não sou tão santa e boazinha como você pensa, ou eu não estaria aqui com você.

-É mesmo? – Disse o Sonserino com um olhar e sorriso maliciosos puxando a garota pela cintura para mais perto de si.

Ele a beijou, era um beijo lento e apaixonado no começo. Ficava completamente sem controle quando a beijava, e isso o assustava, o deixava sem rumo. Sabia que a partir daquele momento, em que ouviu as palavras de Hanna ele estava entregue a ela. Ela era a sua dona, era a dona de sua vida. Sabia que sua vida não pertenceria mais a ele e sim a ela. *A partir daquele momento os desejos dela seriam uma ordem, porque ela tinha uma certeza dentro do seu coração, a certeza de que gostava dele e que ele pertencia a ela. Um olhar podia atirá-lo ao chão, um beijo o fazia amar, ele não poderia fugir ou se esconder, pois sabia que ela era a sua dona. Draco, naquela hora, descobriu o que era amor, descobriu que realmente a amava, pois ela era dona, a dona de seus ideais, dos seus sonhos, não havia pedras no caminho de Hanna, nem ondas no seu mar, não havia vento ou tempestade que a impedissem de voar. Umas vezes sua amiga, outras sua perdição, o poder que podia levantá-lo, à força que podia o fazer cair. E ele tinha certeza que ela sabia, que tudo isso a fazia dona. Dona de seu corpo, alma e coração!*

(* adaptado música Dona – Roupa Nova)

O beijo estava se tornando mais intenso e sensual. Hanna também ficava fora de sua razão, quando estava nos braços do loiro. Só conseguiu sair daquele estado de êxtase quando sentiu as mãos frias de Draco acariciarem suas costas por baixo da sua blusa. Ela foi interrompendo o beijo carinhosamente.

-Draco, nós devemos ajeitar a poção.

Ele não gostou muito da interrupção da morena, mas logo acatou o seu pedido e juntos foram dar continuidade ao trabalho, que já estava chegando ao seu final.

* * *

N/A: tá ai mais dois capítulos betados e postados!

Desculpem a demora ok?

Gostaria de deixar um beijo molhado para quem está lendo a fic, e vários beijos estralados para quem está comentando! Bjokas, Bjokas e + Bjokas para: lais carmona e BaahH

E vários beijos e abraços para a minha beta querida Nex Potter!

Bjokas da Cuca Malfoy!


	14. Separação

**Separação**

Hanna estava tomando café da manhã ao lado de Harry quando sentiu uma forte dor na cicatriz. Harry levou a mão à testa, sinal que também estava sentindo.

-Hanna, tá tudo bem com você? – Pediu Gina ao ver a amiga perdendo a cor.

-Não, a minha cabeça... – Começou a enxergar tudo branco e desmaiou sem terminar a frase. Se não fosse por Rony, que estava sentado ao seu lado, teria caído de cabeça no chão. Harry imediatamente ajudou o amigo a levá-la para a enfermaria.

De longe havia dois olhos azuis que acompanhavam toda a cena. Draco teve o impulso de correr até a garota e ver o que tinha acontecido, mas achou melhor se segurar. Ainda não estava pronto para assumir o seu relacionamento com a Hanna. Principalmente por causa de seu pai, e suas idéias idiotas. Daria um jeito de ficar sabendo o estado dela mais tarde.

Hanna acordou, algum tempo depois, na Ala Hospitalar. Viu que dois olhos verdes a fitavam preocupados.

-O que aconteceu Harry?

-Você desmaiou, o que você sentiu?

-Senti uma forte dor na minha cicatriz, e a dor foi aumentando, aumentando, até que não agüentei mais. O que isso significa?

-Quer dizer que Voldemort está se fortalecendo e está por perto.

-Você também sentiu, não sentiu?

-Sim.

-Mas, você não desmaiou?

-Não. Também fiquei preocupado com isso. O professor Dumbledore esteve aqui e perguntei pra ele por que isso aconteceu. Ele disse que é por que você nunca havia sentido o poder das trevas, como eu, antes na sua cicatriz. Meu corpo já está acostumado com isso, mas, para o seu é novidade. Então, o seu corpo está mais fraco que o meu por isso. Mas não precisa se preocupar, você e seu corpo vão acabar se acostumando.

Draco já estava impaciente e muito preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com sua namorada. Ficou a tarde toda no final do corredor da enfermaria, esperando a Weasley, ou a Granger passarem, para perguntar como ela estava. Afinal, não queria despertar suspeitas sobre o seu relacionamento. Mas, já estava quase desistindo da idéia, quando viu as duas.

-Até que enfim! – Puxou Gina pela mão para trás de uma estátua e Hermione a acompanhou sendo puxada pela amiga.

-Nossa! Que susto Malfoy! – Falou Gina exasperada.

-O que houve com a Hanna? – Pediu sem dar bola ao que Gina tinha dito.

-Ela desmaiou, mas já está se sentindo melhor.

-Me diga o que eu não sei Granger! – Falou impaciente.

-Ela sentiu uma forte dor na cicatriz, não agüentou, daí desmaiou. – Completou Gina.

-Quando ela vai poder sair?

-Ainda hoje. – Respondeu Mione.

O loiro estava aliviado por ter notícias de sua adorável morena. Foi até seu dormitório tomar um banho. Mas, quando chegou teve uma surpresa, não muito agradável, uma coruja muito negra o esperava em cima de sua cama. Já sabendo de quem era, retirou a carta.

**_"Draco,_**

**_O lorde já está quase totalmente recuperado. Já está na hora de assumirmos de que lado você está. Fique preparado, a qualquer momento iremos buscá-lo para que você tenha a sua iniciação e receba a marca negra._**

**_Lúcio."_**

O Sonserino sentiu suas pernas tremerem e o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Seu pai queria que se tornasse um comensal e ainda por cima, iria até a escola buscá-lo para isso. Não, ele não iria permitir isso. Não seria o capacho de nenhum maluco das trevas homicida.

"_**Pai,**_

_**Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de vir me buscar. Eu vou assumir o meu lado, de agora em diante sim, mas não será ao seu lado e muito menos ao lado do seu mestre.**_

_**Draco."**_

Sabia que tinha acabado de assinar a sua sentença quando a coruja saiu pela janela. Lúcio jamais aceitaria aquela resposta. E conhecia muito bem o seu pai, sabia que não seria poupado da sua ira, muito menos a Potter: o motivo da sua desistência. Pensou em Hanna. Ela não estaria a salvo se continuasse ao lado dele. Não que Voldemort não a quisesse morta, mas ela sofreria as conseqüências por ter feito Draco Malfoy, desistir de servir ao Lorde das Trevas. O loiro pensou, pensou, revirou seus pensamentos e pensou novamente. Ele não achou alternativa. Teria de acabar com esse namoro! Mas como faria isso? Como poderia se afastar da pessoa com que ele mais se importava, da pessoa que ele amava?! Sim, embora não tivesse admitido isso pra ela, ele a amava.

Draco estava distante nos seus encontros com Hanna. Ela o interrogou várias vezes pedindo o que estava acontecendo, mas ele sempre se esquivava dessas perguntas. Andava fazendo um plano de como iria pôr um fim naqueles encontros. Não sabia se ia conseguir chegar até o fim, mas tinha que conseguir, tinha que a manter em segurança!

Era a última noite que iriam se encontrar para terminarem a poção. Seria a noite perfeita para Draco afastar Hanna de si, para poder protegê-la. Ao entrar na sala, a garota foi lhe dar um abraço. Estranhou que ele não retribuiu e nem ao menos perguntou como ela estava. Tentou, por várias vezes, conversar com Draco, mas suas respostas eram todas monossilábicas. Estava com aquele olhar indecifrável, ela não conseguia perceber, por mais que tentasse, o que ele estava sentindo.

-Então, Potter! Acabamos a poção. – Começou ele, com um tom de indiferença na voz, o mesmo que usava quando conheceu a garota.

-É, finalmente.

-Então, não precisamos mais nos ver.

-Draco do que você está falando? Como assim não precisamos mais nos ver? Eu não estou gostando dessa sua brincadeira! – Falou um pouco irritada.

-Você é tão ingênua Potter! – A cada palavra que o loiro dizia, era preciso muito esforço. Isso estava o deixando com o coração despedaçado. Sentia cada vez mais vontade de abraçá-la, mas não poderia se entregar. Tinha que terminar isso, por ela. – Você, realmente, achou que eu poderia gostar de você? Você não passou de um passatempo agradável durante esses dois meses!

-Por que você está fazendo uma brincadeira dessas Draco?! – Hanna o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos, não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Agora, enjoei de brincar com você, Potter! A diversão acabou, perdeu a graça. Não me procure mais. Vá embora!

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da garota. Não sabia o que dizer:

-Draco...

-VÁ EMBORA! – Gritou cortando o que ela iria dizer, não agüentaria se manter firme daquele jeito, por muito mais tempo – E, por favor, me chame de Malfoy!!

A garota se assustou com a atitude do Sonserino, ele nunca havia gritado com ela antes. Mas a máscara dele tinha caído, então voltou a ser o velho Malfoy. O garoto mimado, manipulador e egoísta. Ela reuniu toda a força que tinha, falando com toda dor e raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento e disse:

-Pois muito bem! EU O ODEIO MALFOY! – Gritou a última palavra com nojo em sua voz, saindo aos prantos da sala.

Draco caiu, ali mesmo, sentado no chão. Não acreditava que havia conseguido falar todas aquelas coisas horríveis. Mas, fez isso para o bem dela. Achou que seria mais fácil para ela esquecê-lo, se pensasse que ele só a tinha usado.

Hanna correu, correu o máximo que pode pra longe dalí. Chegou ao seu dormitório aos prantos. Atirou-se na cama e chorou. Chorou tudo que pode, chorou por lembrar dos momentos incríveis de felicidade que tinha passado ao lado dele. Pelas palavras que havia dito a ele, que ela não conseguia viver sua vida longe dele. E, mais ainda, chorou por ter entregado, totalmente, seu coração aquele loiro, que estava fazendo questão de parti-lo em mais de mil pedaços.


	15. Distância

**Distância**

Quando Mione e Gina chegaram ao dormitório, Hanna ainda estava aos prantos, chorando compulsivamente.

-Hanna! O que houve? – Perguntou Gina assustada, correndo para abraçar a amiga. Mione sentou-se ao seu lado acariciando seus cabelos negros.

Contou tudo que o Sonserino havia lhe dito. As amigas ouviram tudo sem interromper. No final, as duas tinham um olhar assassino no rosto, que se juntava com um de indignação.

-HANNA POTTER! – começou Gina – Se você derrubar mais uma lágrima sequer por esse..., esse cretino do Malfoy, não me considere mais sua amiga.

-GINA! – Falou Mione –Você não vê que ela está sofrendo, olha por tudo que ela passou!

-Justamente por isso que ela não deve mais chorar por causa daquele mentiroso, filho de uma p*** – Estava muito exaltada, caminhando de um lado para o outro do quarto.

-Calma Gina. – Pediu Mione ao ver a amiga ficando da cor dos cabelos.

-Mas eu vou agora mesmo azará-lo. Vou lançar a minha azaração para rebater bicho papão. Depois, vou estuporá-lo e colocar sobre aquele lindo rostinho o pó de urtiga concentrado de Fred e Jorge.

-Por favor Gina, tente ser racional. – Implorou Hermione – Como você vai explicar pro Harry e pro Rony essa raiva súbita pelo Malfoy?

-É MESMO!!! Posso pedir ajuda aos dois.

-NÃO! – Hanna parecia desesperada.

-Você ainda quer proteger ele Hanna? – A ruiva a olhou com -um tom de voz reprovador.

-Não é nada disso, Gina. Não quero que o Harry fique sabendo dessa história, ele jamais vai me perdoar por ter caído nisso. Ainda por cima, não quero perder ele e o Rony também! - Não conseguia conter as lágrimas, que caíam silenciosamente sem pedir licença, sobre seu belo rosto.

Gina pareceu cair em si. Não podia estar dizendo aquelas loucuras. Sua função como amiga era apoiar Hanna, não deixá-la pior. Voltou para perto da amiga e a abraçou novamente. Deixando que a morena de olhos verdes chorasse o quanto quisesse em seu ombro.

* * *

Mione e Gina já estavam prontas para irem tomar café. Hanna havia passado a noite em claro. Não conseguia fechar os olhos sem se lembrar das palavras de Draco.

-Hanna você ainda está na cama? Vamos logo ou vamos nos atrasar para as aulas. – Falou Mione.

-Eu não vou as aulas hoje.

-Como não vai?

-Simplesmente não indo. Se eu for vai ser só de corpo presente. Não vou conseguir me concentrar em nada mesmo. E hoje temos dois períodos de poções. Não vou conseguir dividir a mesma sala com ele. Só quero ficar quietinha aqui, na cama. - Viu que a amiga estava reprovando sua atitude de perder as aulas do dia e completou: - Por favor, Mione, é só hoje. E tenho certeza, que você vai poder me passar todas as suas anotações.

-Tudo bem, mas é só hoje.

-O que vamos dizer para os garotos? – Perguntou Gina.

-Digam que estou indisposta, porque estou com cólica.

-Ok. Mas, vê se descansa e recupera as energias. Nos vemos no almoço?

-Pode ser.

As duas se despediram da amiga e foram para o salão principal.

Ficou ali deitada em sua confortável e quentinha cama, perdida em seus pensamentos até que finalmente, adormeceu.

* * *

Draco pensou duas vezes antes de se levantar naquela manhã. Não podia despertar suspeitas. Vestiu-se como de costume e foi tomar seu café. No salão principal ficou preocupado ao não ver Hanna junto dos amigos. E pelo olhar fulminante que recebeu da Weasley e o de nojo da Granger, acreditou que as duas já sabiam de tudo. A morena estava inconsolável, não desceu para fazer nenhuma das refeições durante aquele dia.

* * *

Durante a semana, Gina e Hermione se esforçaram, ao máximo, para tentar animá-la, mas Hanna parecia que não estava presente. E procurava ficar sempre sozinha. Descia antes de todos para fazer as refeições, era a primeira a entrar e sair do salão principal. Não queria cruzar com Draco. Tinha falado isso às meninas e elas não pegaram no seu pé por estar fazendo as refeições sozinha. O que as amigas não perceberam era que ela mal tinha ânimo para se alimentar. Tudo que colocava no estômago parecia embrulhar. À noite, dava a desculpa que queria silêncio para estudar e se retirava para o seu dormitório. Harry havia notado que estava acontecendo algo de errado com a irmã e que isso não era devido aos problemas femininos de uma vez por mês. Deu uma prensa em Gina e Mione, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. As duas disseram que a garota não estava acostumada com o ritmo das aulas de Hogwarts, e devido a isso estava estressada com as provas. Harry pareceu não acreditar muito nisso, mas não perguntou mais nada.

Draco estava preocupado com a ausência de Hanna durante as refeições. Ele a via de relance em alguns corredores mas logo que percebia a sua presença, ela se desviava. Parecia abatida e sem vontade. Mas, pensava consigo mesmo, logo ela se recuperaria. Não iria se deixar abater por um garoto que só tinha a usado. Ela teria que começar a reagir depois de algum tempo.

* * *

Fazia mais de uma semana desde que ouvira tudo aquilo da boca do Sonserino. Hanna estava se dirigindo ao seu dormitório, quando se deparou com o Harry.

-Hanna, nós precisamos conversar! – A olhou profundamente, como se dissesse "não adianta querer escapar, eu não vou deixar dessa vez".

-Claro Harry, o que foi? – Pediu sem conseguir encarar o irmão nos olhos.

-Eu é que te pergunto, o que aconteceu?

-Nada, eu só tenho andado um pouco cansada, por causa do ritmo da escola. – Falou olhando para os próprios pés.

-Eu não acredito que seja isso que está tirando o seu apetite e suas noites de sono. – O encarou admirada, por perceber que o irmão a conhecia tão bem. Mas mesmo quem não a conhecia poderia deduzir isso, pois tinha profundas olheiras e estava mais magra e abatida, – Hanna o que está te incomodando? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? Sabe que eu vou fazer de tudo pra te ajudar, não? – Os olhos da garota encheram-se de lágrimas e abraçou o irmão fortemente. Sentia-se horrível por estar escondendo tudo que estava se passando com ela.

-É claro que eu sei de tudo isso, Harry. Mas, se você não se importa esse é um assunto que só eu, meu coração e o tempo podemos resolver. – O irmão, retribuindo o abraço comentou:

-Se ele tá te fazendo sofrer dessa maneira é porque não te merece. Além de ser um louco por recusar o seu amor. Você não quer me dizer quem é? – Perguntou com esperança – Talvez, eu possa ter uma conversa séria com esse garoto idiota. – Sorriu fracamente para o irmão e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Nem em sonho. E creio que você não conseguiria ter uma conversa com ele. Agora eu vou me deitar, ok?

-Ok. Mas me promete que você vai melhorar.

-Eu juro que estou tentando. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – Deu um beijo na testa da irmã e a viu subindo para o dormitório. Harry queria muito saber quem era o idiota, cego e burro que estava fazendo Hanna sofrer daquela maneira. E era bom que ele tivesse uma boa razão para tudo aquilo quando ele descobrisse.

* * *

No outro dia pela manhã, Gina e Hermione não aceitaram que a morena de olhos verdes fosse tomar café sozinha. Ou ela iria com as duas, ou as duas passariam o dia inteiro grudadas nela.

Quando as três viraram um corredor do castelo para irem ao salão principal deram de cara com Malfoy e seus capangas. Draco pôde ver perfeitamente o estado que Hanna se encontrava. Resolveu dar mais uma forcinha para que ela conseguisse tirá-lo de uma vez por todas da cabeça:

-Deveriam proibir as garotas da grifinória de andarem pelos corredores antes do café da manhã. Elas exalam um cheiro horrível, fazem qualquer um perder o apetite. – Comentou, com sua voz desdenhosa, aos dois acompanhantes.

Hanna ao ouvir aquelas palavras não conseguiu se conter. Seus olhos marejaram de lágrimas e saiu correndo. Correu o mais rápido que pôde. Não daria a Malfoy a felicidade de a ver chorando.

Mione e Gina deram um olhar com um misto de desprezo e ódio a Draco e saíram correndo atrás da amiga. A alcançaram escorada em uma das paredes do corredor chorando dolorosamente.

-Não fique assim Hanna. – Falou Mione, preocupada ao ver a amiga naquele estado – Logo você vai encontrar alguém que te mereça.

-Eu não quero outra pessoa Mione. Eu quero ele, o meu coração implora por ele! – Ficou muito pálida e não estava mais sentindo o controle de suas pernas.

-Hanna você está bem? – Pediu Gina ao perceber o que estava acontecendo .

-Estou tonta. – Falou baixinho – Acho que preciso me sentar.

-Não, eu vou te levar pra enfermaria. Mione, vai chamar o Harry.

Hermione chegou correndo ao salão principal, pegou Harry pela mão, cochichou alguma coisa em seu ouvido e os dois saíram correndo.

Draco que percebeu toda a cena, saiu discretamente atrás dos dois. Presumiu que deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa com a morena.

Ao chegarem perto da enfermaria viram Madame Pomfrey colocando Gina para fora e barrando a sua entrada.

Draco se escondeu atrás de uma tapeçaria, a fim de ouvir o que eles diziam.

-A senhorita Potter precisa descansar agora. Ela está muito fraca, pode até estar com anemia. Acho que faz dias que não se alimenta direito.

-Ela é minha irmã. Quero vê-la AGORA!

-Sr. Potter não complique as coisas. Ela está dormindo e precisa mesmo descansar. Vão para as aulas e voltem no final da tarde.

Os três, sem nenhuma alternativa, fizeram o que a enfermeira estava pedindo.

Draco ficou por lá, atrás da tapeçaria. Depois de um longo tempo de espera, a enfermeira deu uma saída. Ele não raciocinava mais, só queria entrar e ver como Hanna estava.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaria de desejar um Feliz Ano Novo a todos os leitores dessa fic... Que 2009 seja um ano repleto de realizações, amor e alegrias!!!

**PS:** _seja solidário e doe um comentário!!!_


	16. Desculpas

**Desculpas**

Draco logo avistou Hanna em uma das camas, já que era a única paciente da enfermaria. Aproximou-se devagarzinho e viu que ela estava dormindo. Não resistiu ao impulso, pegou a mão quente dela, com sua mão, como de costume, fria. Hanna permaneceu de olhos fechados, não queria parar de sonhar com aquele toque. Aquele toque, que conhecia tão bem e que somente uma pessoa tinha. Então, ele começou a falar baixinho:

-Desculpe Hanna. Nós não podemos ficar juntos. Sei que você vai superar. – Hanna abriu os olhos e pode constatar que não era um sonho. Ele estava ali, e isso a deixou explodindo de felicidade. Quando o loiro voltou a encarar o seu rosto fechou os olhos rapidamente. – Meu pai quer que eu me torne um comensal. Eu não quero isso para a minha vida. Não depois que eu te conheci. Mas se ele ficar sabendo que você é a culpada disso, com certeza, vai querer se vingar. – Os olhos do Sonserino se encheram de lágrimas. – Ficarmos separados é a única maneira que encontrei de te proteger.

-Você parou para pensar se eu quero a sua proteção, Malfoy? – Perguntou, encarando aqueles olhos azuis que ela tanto adorava perder-se dentro.

O garoto assustou-se ao vê-la acordada.

-Hanna eu...

-Não precisa falar mais nada. – o cortou – Draco, eu não suporto ficar longe de você. Achei que tinha deixado isso bem claro naquele dia que te respondi o porquê e o quanto eu gostava de você. Por favor, não me abandone. – Seu olhar era de súplica. – E, quanto ao seu pai, nós podemos dar um jeito.

Ele não conseguiu mais se agüentar. A puxou para mais perto de si, lhe abraçando muito forte. Ela se sentiu como se nada pudesse atingi-la com aquele abraço. A garota retribuiu o abraço lhe dando um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudade.

-Me desculpe. Eu não queria te magoar.

-Eu sei. – Respondeu a morena, abrindo um grande sorriso, e o puxando para mais um beijo.

Passaram à tarde inteira juntos. Quando Madame Ponfrey voltou Draco havia se escondido em baixo da cama, enquanto sua namorada fingia dormir.

Hanna dormiu boa parte da tarde, abraçada, sobre o peito do loiro, sentindo a sua respiração.

-É melhor você ir. Daqui a pouco as aulas irão acabar e os garotos virão aqui me ver. E eu não quero ver a cena, se eles derem de cara com você.

-Tudo bem. Mas, eu quero te ver amanhã. Vou dar um jeito de te falar. – Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu.

Algum tempo depois Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione vieram-na visitar. Se surpreenderam ao ver a melhora da garota. Já estava ganhando alta da enfermeira.

-Levem-na direto para o dormitório, ainda precisa de descanso.

Ao chegarem ao dormitório, Hanna contou a Gina e Mione tudo que havia acontecido durante a tarde, nos mínimos detalhes. As duas estavam de cara fechada.

-Só acho que ele não devia ter te feito sofrer dessa maneira. – Disse a ruiva. – Você quase ficou anêmica.

-Gina, ele não sabia o que fazer, fez o que achou que era certo. – Argumentou a morena.

-Bem, em uma coisa nós não podemos discordar, ele fez a Hanna pensar que era um monstro, para que fosse mais fácil pra ela o esquecer. Isso deve ter sido muito difícil, mesmo sendo um Malfoy. Acho que devido a isso está mesmo apaixonado. – Comentou Mione.

-E é um ótimo ator. – Completou Gina – Você não suspeitou nem por um minuto Hanna?

-Não. Afinal, ele aprendeu a não demonstrar os sentimentos a vida inteira.

-Bem se você esta melhor e está feliz...

-Estou muito feliz Gina, você não sabe o quanto!

-Então fique com ele. – Interrompeu Mione. – Vai ver você conseguiu mesmo mudá-lo. É claro, que certos rastros de personalidade a gente nunca perde. Mas, ele já não quer se tornar um comensal, e isso, definitivamente, é uma mudança.

No outro dia, os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória e Sonserina não compartilhavam de nenhuma aula juntos. Draco precisava se encontrar com Hanna, tinha de se desculpar. Pensou em pegá-la desprevenida em algum lugar, mas o santo Potter não a largou o dia inteiro. A Granger estava sempre grudada com o pobretão. Nas opções dele só sobrou a ruiva. Ele a seguiu pelos corredores, e quando percebeu que estavam em um corredor não muito movimentado chamou:

-Hei! Hei, Weasley! – Sussurrou de trás de uma tapeçaria. Gina olhou em volta e o viu escondido.

-O que foi Malfoy?

-Você pode dizer a Hanna para me encontrar hoje, depois do jantar, na nossa sala?

-Olha aqui Malfoy, escute bem o que eu vou lhe falar... Eu tive vontade de te matar a semana inteira! Hanna chegou a ficar doente por sua causa! Não pense que se você a fizer sofrer de novo que eu vou ficar de braços cruzados novamente!

-O que é isso?! Você está me ameaçando Weasley?

-Entenda meu aviso como você quiser, Malfoy!

-Olha, eu também não gostei de a ver daquele jeito, tá legal? Não vou fazer ela sofrer de novo por minha causa.

-Eu não tenho certeza disso! Mas sinta-se avisado! Pode deixar que eu vou dar o recado.

-Obrigado Weasley. Eu fico te devendo uma.

-De nada. – Virou as costas e saiu satisfeita. Realmente, Malfoy havia mudado, até a agradeceu.

Deu o recado a Hanna.

Depois do jantar, ela deu a desculpa que precisava pegar um livro na biblioteca para estudar algumas das aulas que havia perdido ontem. Se dirigiu até o local combinado. Ao entrar na sala, viu que o loiro já estava à sua espera. Ele foi até onde Hanna estava e a abraçou fortemente. Começou a falar baixinho em seu ouvido:

-Me desculpe Hanna. Eu sou mesmo um idiota. Não queria machucá-la dessa maneira. Mas eu não via outro jeito de te proteger. Você me perdoa?

-Hã… deixa eu pensar? – Fez uma cara de quem faz um esforço para se lembrar de algumas coisas, deu um sorriso maroto e disse: - Seu bobo, eu já te perdoei.

-Hanna, quando a fiz ficar daquela maneira, tentei dizer para mim mesmo que era o melhor modo de te afastar de mim. Sabe..., voltando a ser o velho Malfoy. Eu me senti um monstro. Nunca senti isso por nenhuma outra garota antes. Você despertou em mim sentimentos que eu achei que nem existiam., que achei nunca ser capaz de sentir.

-Draco eu...

-Você despertou em mim um sentimento especial, que eu nunca achei que poderia sentir por alguém. Hanna eu gosto muito de você.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, nunca achou que Draco fosse capaz de lhe dizer tudo aquilo. O puxou, lhe beijando intensamente. Depois de um tempo, parou com o beijo, encostou a cabeça em seu peito e disse:

-Também gosto muito de você. Muito mesmo.

Draco a beijou vagarosamente, como se quisesse que aquele momento nunca se acabasse.

-Hanna. – Ele a afastou segurando seu queixo em suas mãos, para que pudesse olhar, profunda e diretamente, aqueles olhos verdes – Você quer ser a minha namorada?

-Você quer mesmo isso? Mas e os...

-Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo, por enquanto, além de nós. - Só quero que o nosso relacionamento seja algo oficial, algo sério, entende...? Então, você quer?

-Sim.

A puxou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado. O ritmo do beijo foi mudando, começou a ficar mais quente. Os dois não conseguiam se separar. Hanna sentia que estava perdendo o controle de sua vida. Sabia que, há muito, já pertência aquele garoto. Sentia que, cada vez mais, precisava dele, precisava tê-lo por perto. Draco estava inebriado pelo beijo, agora intenso e cheio de desejo. A levou para cama sem parar os beijos, deitou-se sobre ela. Hanna sentia as mãos frias dele percorrerem seu corpo, entrarem por debaixo de sua blusa. Ela acariciava a sua nuca, brincando com os seus cabelos. Desceu as mãos até o peito do garoto, começando a abrir os botões que se encontravam por ali. Não demorou muito para ele ficar sem camisa. Hanna percebeu o que estava fazendoe parou, abruptamente, o beijo sentando-se na cama. Viu Draco a fitar com um olhar um pouco frustrado. Estavam com a respiração ligeira e ofegante.

-Não posso Draco..., ainda não.

O garoto que tinha o peito nu sentou-se ao lado dela e perguntou:

-Por que não Hanna?

-Acho que ainda não estou preparada para isso. Me desculpe, Draco. – Falou abaixando os olhos envergonhada.

Ele levantou seu queixo, fazendo com que lhe encarasse. Divertiu-se ao ver como ela estava encabulada.

-Tudo bem Hanna. – Falou, a abraçando – Não precisa me pedir desculpas. Eu espero..., o quanto você precisar. – Draco ficou impressionado com o que acabara de dizer. Jamais iria dar uma resposta dessas a qualquer outra garota! Humilharia ao máximo e depois a colocaria porta afora do quarto. Mas, Hanna não era qualquer outra garota, ela era a sua garota.

Sua cabeça estava encostada no peito nu do loiro e sem querer deixou que algumas palavras escapassem de sua boca:

-Te amo.

Draco ficou paralisado ao ouvir o som dessas palavras. Viu que a morena o olhava a espera de uma resposta e viu a sombra de decepção que passou pelos seus olhos, quando ele não conseguiu responder. Queria dizer que a amava, que ela era a sua vida. Mas isso era muito difícil, afinal ele era e tinha sido criado como um Malfoy. E os Malfoys não expressavam seus sentimentos, principalmente, com palavras. Draco abraçou a namorada e ficaram assim, sem dizer nada um ao outro. Algum tempo depois, voltaram a conversar. Combinaram de se encontrar algumas vezes, não todo o dia, pois Hanna não teria tantas desculpas para dar a Harry. Decidiram que já era hora de ir embora. Despediram-se com um beijo carinhoso e rumaram para os seus dormitórios.

* * *

**N/A:** Em primerio lugar eu queria agradecer de coração a minha beta Nex Potter que teve que se virar em duas para betar esse capítulo pra vcs, então Brigadão Nex e um beijo estalado do fundo do coração!!!

Também gostaria de deixar um abraço de urso para todos que estão favoritando, colocando alertas, acompanahndo e deixando recados para essa fic!!! Sintam-se com seus ossos esmagados pelo abraço!!!

**Respondendo Comentários:**

dani: oiê que bom que vc naum conseguiu parar de ler significa que a história te cativou!! O cap não vei tão rápido, pois a minha beta está com uns problemas, mas ai está ele e espero que vc consiga não parar ler os outros tb!! ;) Bjokas

BaahH: que bom que vc gostou dos outros capítulos espero que vc goste desse também!!! Ah adorei vc ter dito que a fic é mara!! Brigada vc tb é uma leitora mara por ter comentado!! 8) Bjokas

L. Malfoy: é o Draco tá maluco mesmo de amor pela Hanna ele só está pensando em protegê-la... Bem clichê eu bem sei... mas acho que pelo menos nas nossas histórias isso pode acontecer não é!! Um amor incondicional que só quer o bem da pesso amada!!! Obrigado pelo comentário espero que vc goste desse cap tb!!! :) Bjokas

bela bostom: ai desculpe o capítulo demorou quase um mês... Minha beta tá com uma vida muito corrida... Espero que eu não seja a culpada de suas olheiras hehehe, bom mas mesmo com demora o cap tá ai espero que vc goste!!! Bjokas ;)

Bárbara Potter: MEU DEUS!!! Vc deixou bem claro que não gosta dos Sonserinos hã?? Hehehehe Tb sou um grifinória, mas sempre tive uma queda pelo Draco ele é lindo!!!! D+++ Mas claro que no verdadeiro Mundo HP ele é insuportável!! Já aqui na fic ele realmente está um pouco diferente um bad boy vamos assim dizer. que se apaixonou por uma Potter e ela o está mudando...(meio clichê de novo eu sei...) Ah naum perca sua simpatia por ele naum ele só quis proteger a Hanna, os amigos ainda vão descobrir e isso vai dar o que falar não se preocupe!!! Voldemorte ainda tem sua parte na fic... O Sirius ambém vai ter a sua parte e os Tios, bem não sei não posso te contar toda a fic não é??? Bom pelo bem da Hanna acho que vc vai ter que acabar aceitando o Draco então já que agora eles estão juntos de novo!!! Obrigado pelo comentário e espero que vc continue gostando da fic!!! Bjokas ;)

PS: Seja solidário e doe um comentário!

_Cuca Malfoy_


	17. Revelações

**Revelações**

Havia se passado quase uma semana, desde o último encontro dos dois. Draco podia sentir que Hanna havia ficado um pouco desapontada por ele não ter tido coragem de dizer que a amava. Percebeu até que ela o estava evitando um pouco. Mas é claro que estava, e com toda a razão. Como alguém poderia dizer que ama uma pessoa e não ter uma resposta de acordo em troca?

Hanna estava em seu quarto conversando com Gina e Mione, quando uma coruja entrou pela janela e deixou uma carta à sua frente. O envelope era verde com um lacre prateado, foi fácil perceber de quem era.

"_Hanna,_

_Por todas as vezes que você está ao meu lado_

_Por toda a verdade que você me fez ver_

_Por toda a alegria que você trás para a minha vida_

_Por tudo de errado que você tornou certo_

_Por todo o sonho que você torna realidade_

_Por todo o amor que eu encontro em você_

_Serei eternamente agradecido_

_É você quem me segura, e quem nunca me deixa cair_

_Você é quem me vê por dentro, por inteiro_

_Você é a minha força quando eu estou fraco_

_Você é a minha voz, quando eu não posso falar_

_Você é os meus olhos, quando eu não posso ver_

_Você vê o melhor que há em mim_

_Me levanta, quando eu não posso alcançar_

_Você me deu fé, porque você acredita_

_Eu sou o que sou, porque você me ama_

_Você me deu asas e me fez voar_

_Segura a minha mão e eu consigo tocar o céu_

_Se eu perder a minha fé você a trás de volta_

_Você diz que nenhuma estrela está fora de alcance_

_Com você do meu lado eu me sinto maior_

_Eu tenho o seu amor e tenho tudo_

_Sou grato por cada dia que você me dá_

_Talvez eu não saiba tudo, mas sei que tudo isso é verdade_

_Eu sou abençoado, porque sou amado por você_

_Você sempre está lá por mim_

_O vento suave que me carrega_

_Uma luz no escuro faz brilhar o seu amor para dentro da minha vida_

_Você é a minha inspiração_

_Entre as mentiras você é a verdade_

_Meu mundo é um mundo melhor por sua causa_

(adaptada tradução da música Because You Love-me)

_Eu te amo meu amor, desculpe-me por não ter tido coragem de te falar isso pessoalmente._

_Draco Malfoy."_

Hanna não conseguia conter as lágrimas enquanto lia a carta. Mione e Gina já estavam ficando preocupadas com o que poderia estar escrito naquele pergaminho. Quando ela terminou de ler a carta e ia guardá-la, Gina a puxou de suas mãos.

-O que aquele desgraçado aprontou dessa vez, que não teve coragem de te dizer pessoalmente?

Hanna estava estática com a atitude da amiga, Gina e Mione começaram a ler a carta e quando chegaram ao final.

-Tem certeza que isso foi escrito por Malfoy, Hanna?

-Quem mais?

-Bem, isso foi melhor do que se ele tivesse dito simplesmente eu te amo. Naquela noite. Você não acha? – Pediu Mione.

As duas amigas sabiam que Hanna havia dito aquelas palavras para o Sonserino e não tinha recebido uma resposta em troca.

-Com certeza. – Falou Hanna com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Sua felicidade era tanta que não conseguia disfarçar.

Hanna estava passando, naquela manhã, pelos corredores da escola acompanhada de seus amigos. Quando ia a passar por num corredor, sentiu alguém a puxar.

-O que você pensa que está...

Draco a beijou

-Você está fora de si Malfoy?

-Você ainda não percebeu que eu fico assim quando estou perto de você?

-Seu sem noção! – Falou a garota abrindo um grande sorriso.

-Olha hoje é Sexta–Feira, me encontre à tarde na nossa sala, logo depois do almoço, não agüento ficar nem mais um minuto longe de você.

-Tá bom, mas me deixa ir. Os garotos vão sentir a minha falta e voltar pra me procurar. – Ela deu um rápido selinho no loiro e saiu para encontrar os amigos.

Logo, depois do almoço, Hanna deu uma desculpa qualquer a Harry, dizendo que precisava passar a tarde na biblioteca. Combinou com Gina e Hermione que dessem um jeito dos meninos não se aproximarem da biblioteca, o que não era nada difícil. Quando entrou na sala viu Draco se aproximando dela com um grande sorriso. Ele a puxou pela cintura lhe dando um beijo ardente. Os dois não conseguiam manter distância. Havia mais de uma semana que não podiam ficar juntos. Quando Hanna sentiu que ia perder o controle sobre si, se separou do namorado. Ele a abraçou fortemente, abaixou seus lábios até o ouvido da garota e disse:

-Eu te amo, nunca imaginei que eu teria esse sentimento dentro de mim. Eu te amo Hanna Potter. – Terminou a frase olhando profundamente dentro daqueles olhos verdes.

-Também amo você Draco Malfoy. – Respondeu o encarando com os olhos molhados.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar e passaram o resto da tarde grudados.

As semanas foram se passando depressa. Quando os garotos se deram conta, o Natal já estava se aproximando. Hanna e Draco tentavam se ver todos os dias, o que era muito difícil, pois ele tinha os treinos de quadribol e as desculpas dela para Harry já estavam se esgotando.

Hanna estava na biblioteca devolvendo alguns livros. Draco a viu e a esperou sair. Quando ela saiu puxou a sua mão e a levou para um canto do corredor. Encostou a garota na parede e lhe deu um beijo quente e apaixonado.

-Hanna Potter, então foi por causa desse aí que você me recusou. Eu não consigo acreditar no que eu estou vendo! – Falou uma voz raivosa atrás dos dois.

Ela e Draco olharam assustados, quem estava falando com eles era Jonas Hummer, o garoto com quem ela tinha ido ao baile. Ele estava realmente nervoso, girou nos calcanhares e foi se afastando.

-O que ele vai fazer? – Perguntou Hanna, assustada, a Draco.

-Não tenho a menor idéia. – Respondeu nervoso.

-Acho melhor eu ir atrás dele.

-Nem pensar Hanna, depois de tudo que ele te fez. Aliás, não sei o porquê ele está com tanto ciúme.

-É que aquela noite ele se declarou pra mim. Eu disse que não poderia ficar com ele, pois já gostava de outro.

Jonas estava furioso, como ela poderia ter feito aquilo com ele? Como ele pode ter sido trocado pelo asqueroso e metido do Malfoy? Está certo que naquela época ele tinha defendido a Hanna, mas nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça que os dois pudessem estar juntos. Achou que ele tinha feito aquilo apenas para contar vantagem. O garoto estava com tanta raiva que não sabia para onde estava indo. Foi quando avistou Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony.

-POTTER! – Gritou ele raivoso.

-Oi Jonas, o que houve você está pálido?

-Se eu fosse você deixaria um pouco de lado a namorada e os amigos, e cuidaria melhor da sua irmã!

-O que você está tentando insinuar Hummer? – Pediu, perdendo a paciência.

-O que eu quero dizer é que, com certeza você não sabe, peguei sua irmã no maior dos amassos no corredor com o Malfoy!

Mione e Gina empalideceram. Harry olhou pasmo para o garoto e disse:

-Você está delirando. O que colocaram no seu suco de abóbora hoje?

-Você não acredita? Então venha comigo e verá com os seus próprios olhos!

-Você está delirando Hummer! – Exclamou Rony. – Você está falando da Hanna e não de uma louca!

-Você vem ou não Potter? – Pediu o garoto sem dar atenção ao que o Rony disse.

Harry achou melhor acompanhar o garoto para desfazer esse mal entendido. Começou a seguir Jonas acompanhado por Rony. Gina e Mione tentavam fazer de tudo para que abandonasse essa idéia.

-Harry, ele está fora de si. – Suplicou Gina. – Não vamos perder tempo dando ouvidos a essas bobagens.

-Vamos Rony, Harry, a Hanna está na biblioteca, vamos a encontrar lá! – Exclamou Hermione.

O garoto queria ir atrás de Jonas, embora soubesse que ele estava falando asneiras, pois não queria perder a cara dele, quando não conseguisse provar o que estava dizendo. Estavam caminhando pelo corredor, até que de longe os cinco avistaram um loiro abraçado a uma morena que estavam de costas pra eles. "Há muitas meninas morenas em Hogwarts" – pensou Harry. Ao se aproximarem um pouco mais conseguiram ouvir a garota chorando abraçada ao loiro, que lhe dizia:

-Acalme-se, nós vamos dar um jeito. – Todos conseguiram reconhecer a voz do Malfoy.

Quando finalmente chegaram perto, Jonas exclamou:

-Olhe e comprove Potter. Veja se não é a sua querida irmã com o imbecil do Malfoy!

Hanna e Draco levaram um susto ao ouvirem aquelas palavras. Hanna se afastou do Sonserino com um pulo. A cor fugiu de seus rostos ao verem os presentes ali.

-Hanna. – Falou Harry baixinho. – O que você está fazendo aqui com ele? – Havia decepção nos olhos do irmão, tentando entender tudo que havia visto e escutado até agora.

-Harry, eu..., eu posso explicar. – Falou a garota, atônita com o olhar do irmão.

-Explicar o que Hanna, que você está no maior dos amores pelos corredores da escola com esse aí? – Ele já havia digerido todas as informações e estava furioso. Olhou para o Sonserino com um olhar ameaçador.

-Não, não é isso. Olha nós estamos namorando.

-O QUÊ? VOCÊS ESTÃO O QUÊ? COMO VOCÊS PODEM ESTAR NAMORANDO HANNA? Eu não consigo acreditar nisso.

-Harry, simplesmente aconteceu, eu me apaixonei pelo Draco e....

-DRACO, DRACO! VOCÊ O CHAMA PELO PRIMEIRO NOME! ACHEI QUE VOCÊ O ODIASSE!

-Sim, no começo eu não o suportava Harry, mas depois fomos nos conhecendo e aconteceu...

-AH, claro. Minha irmã tem um imprestável, filhote de comensal, como namorado. E ela nem se dá ao trabalho de me falar. Como você pode fazer isso comigo e com seus amigos Hanna? Ele sempre humilhou a família da Gina e do Rony, sempre falou mal de mim e ofendeu a Mione! Como você pode? Faz quanto tempo que você virou uma mentirosa Hanna? Quanto tempo você está com ele?

-Desde o início do trabalho de poções.

-Eu não acredito numa coisas dessas! Hanna você é uma TRAIDORA! TRAIDORA!

-Não fale dessa maneira com ela Potter! – Draco se pronunciou pela primeira vez, podia ouvir todos os desaforos feitos a ele, pois a maioria eram verdadeiros, mas não ia permitir que fizessem o mesmo com Hanna.

-Malfoy! – Harry o olhou fuzilando e puxando a varinha. – É bom você sumir da minha frente, senão...

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum Potter!

Rony estava pronto para pular em cima do loiro, quando Gina e Hermione o seguraram.

-Draco, por favor, vá embora! Preciso falar com o Harry, depois eu falo com você. Vai, por favor. – Ela o olhava com um olhar suplicante. Draco deu um beijo de leve em sua testa.

-Só porque você está pedindo. – Falou olhando de maneira desdenhosa para Harry e Rony, que olhavam a cena com cara de nojo. Então, se virou e foi embora.

-Hanna eu não acredito que você conseguiu mentir pra mim por todo esse tempo. – Harry desabafava para a irmã com lágrimas nos olhos e um olhar decepcionado. – Não quero nunca mais falar com você, ou melhor, não quero mais te ver. Esqueça que eu existo Hanna. - Terminou de falar virando as costas e se afastando

-Não Harry, você não pode me abandonar. Você prometeu que nunca me abandonaria. Nós somos irmãos. – Hanna falou desesperada chorando.

-Agora você se lembra disso, não é? Mas você se lembrou disso, quando passou metade do ano mentindo pra mim? Você se lembrou disso, quando começou a namorar aquele filhote de comensal que quer me ver morto, tanto quanto Voldemort? Ou, você se lembrou disso quando começou a namorar aquele arrogante, estúpido, que está sempre rebaixando e humilhando os meus amigos? - Ao terminar de falar saiu furioso, sem olhar para trás, seguido por Rony.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom gente tá ai mais um capítulo!!! Finalmente o Harry ficou sabendo da verdade então hu???

Espero que vcs tenham gostado um beijo especial para a minha beta querida do coração** Nex Potter** e pras lindas leitoras que deixaram lindos comentários **BaahH** e **Bárbara Potter**.

Bjokas a todos que estão lendo a fic!!!

_**Cuca Malfoy**_

**PS: Seja solidário e doe um comentário!**


	18. Mágoas

**Mágoas**

Hanna estava ali, no meio do corredor, sentindo-se desesperada pelas palavras que havia acabado de ouvir do seu irmão. Gina chegou perto da amiga e a abraçou, Mione fez o mesmo.

-Vem Hanna, vamos sair daqui. Ele não falou sério. Vocês dois devem conversar, quando se acalmarem. – Falou Mione docemente.

As duas amigas a conduziram para o dormitório. Hanna se atirou na cama. Chorou até não ter mais lágrimas e, ao ser vencida pelo cansaço, acabou adormecendo.

No outro dia pela manhã, Gina e Hermione insistiram para que ela descesse para tomar café, juntamente com elas. A garota ficou relutante, mas foi convencida pela insistência das duas.

-Como ele está Gina? – Perguntou, chorosa, enquanto iam em direção ao salão principal

-Está arrasado Hanna! Mas, vai passar. Você vai ver, não vai demorar muito para que vocês se acertem.

No caminho, Draco estava à espera de Hanna. Estava muito preocupado com a namorada. Quando ela o viu, não se agüentou e foi correndo até ele. Lhe deu um forte abraço e começou a chorar.

-Ah, Draco! – Falou ela aos soluços. – Ele me odeia, nunca vai me perdoar.

-Calma, tudo vai se resolver. Eu prometo. – Disse limpando as lágrimas do seu rosto.

Não perceberam que Harry e Rony se aproximavam deles.

Harry ao ver aquela cena, se enfureceu ainda mais. Não entendia o que Malfoy poderia ter dado para Hanna beber, fazendo ela dizer a ele, em alto e bom som, que os dois estavam namorando. E além de tudo isso, ela tinha enlouquecido, só podia ter enlouquecido, "estou apaixonada por ele", essas palavras foram à gota d'água.

Mione e Gina, ao verem os dois se aproximando, empalideceram. Harry vinha à frente. Passou pela irmã e o namorado como se fossem dois desconhecidos, sequer olhou para ela. Foi reto falar com Gina, dando um oi displicente para Mione. Estava fingindo muito bem que Hanna não existia.

-Vamos logo tomar café, Gina. Senão vamos nos atrasar.

-Vamos nos atrasar pra quê, Harry? Hoje é sábado. – Respondeu indignada pela atitude dele ao ignorar a irmã.

-Sim, mas vamos de uma vez, estou morrendo de fome! – Falou ríspido a puxando pela mão.

-Calma aí! Desci para tomar café com a Mione e a sua irmã. Vai na frente e já nos encontramos lá.

-Eu não tenho mais irmã Gina. – Falou num tom raivoso, encarando friamente a namorada.

-Pois que eu saiba, você tem sim! Uma irmã que adora você e passou a noite inteira chorando, porque vocês dois brigaram! – Ela estava quase gritando.

-Não, eu não tenho irmã! Principalmente se for uma que passou metade do ano me enganando. E se você insistir com esse assunto eu não vou mais ter namorada também!

Gina arregalou os olhos, nunca o tinha visto furioso daquela maneira.

-HARRY! Eu não admito que você fale assim com a Gina. – Gritou Hanna se separando do abraço de Draco e indo em direção a ele. – Você está bravo comigo e, não com ela, com a Mione ou com o Rony. Não fique descontando nos seus amigos as suas amarguras.

-E você acha que está em posição de admitir ou não alguma coisa que eu faça? Que eu saiba, foi você que não quis nem saber a minha opinião sobre namorar esse traste aí!

-Fique quieto Potter! – Falou o Sonserino sem mudar seu, tradicional, jeito frio. – Você não tem nada a ver com esse assunto. – Agora Draco estava frente a frente com Harry – Isso é um assunto particular meu e dela.

-Como não tenho nada a ver com esse assunto? Ela é a MINHA irmã. Mentiu para mim e, além de tudo, não poderia ter escolhido um namorado pior!

-Pare de falar tantas besteiras! Ela mentiu pra você porque eu pedi. E ainda por cima, ela tem o direito de fazer as próprias escolhas. Mesmo que você seja o irmão, a vida é dela!

-Vem Harry, vamos tomar café. – Falou Gina o puxando para longe dali

Quando os dois se afastaram, Hanna se jogou nos braços de Draco aos soluços. Ela não sabia quanto tempo poderia agüentar aquela situação.

Rony que estava puxando Mione para seguirem o amigo, não pode deixar de falar com a garota. Afinal, por mais que ele não suportasse ficar nem na mesma sala que Malfoy, tinha um grande carinho pela garota.

-Não se preocupe Hanna, tudo vai se resolver. Só dê um tempo pra ele se acalmar. – Falou sem nem olhar para o loiro.

-É Hanna, ele vai acabar entendendo. – Disse Mione a olhando com carinho. Tente se acalmar um pouco.

Depois dessas palavras, os dois foram se juntar com os outros Grifinórios no salão principal para tomarem café.

Draco viu que Hanna não estava nada bem e resolveu levá-la para a sala onde sempre ficavam. Ela foi com ele sem dizer uma só palavra durante todo o caminho.

-Me desculpe. – Ele falou quando entraram na sala. – Eu não devia ter feito aquilo no corredor da biblioteca.

-Você não tem que se desculpar por nada, não. Cedo ou tarde eu teria de contar para ele, e tenho certeza que seria essa a mesma reação.

-Mas...

-Shiiii....- ela colocou seu dedo sobre a boca dele e encarou seus profundos olhos azuis - Eu só quero ficar aqui com você, sem lembrar que tem um mundo lá fora que não vai gostar do nosso namoro.

-E desde quando eu me importo com que o mundo lá fora pensa? – Respondeu num tom divertido.

-É me esqueci que me apaixonei por um Malfoy.

Os dois passaram o dia inteiro juntos. Por mais que tentasse, Hanna não conseguia esconder a tristeza que estava sentindo. O domingo também foi assim, o passou com o loiro, indo para a torre da Grifinória somente no horário de dormir.

No sábado à tarde Harry tinha pedido desculpas a Gina pelo modo que a havia tratado. Ela o desculpou, dizendo que não faria se aquilo ocorresse novamente. Os dois estavam sentados no jardim da escola com Rony e Hermione.

-Harry, você não pode magoar a Hanna dessa maneira. Ela gosta muito de você e está desesperada com essa situação. – Comentou Gina.

-Porque todo mundo tenta entender ela e ninguém tenta me entender? Eu sempre fui sincero, sempre confiei nela até falei de você para ela, Gina. E de que tudo isso me serviu? Serviu pra eu ouvir "me apaixonei por ele, aconteceu".

-Harry... - Começou Mione. – No começo eu e a Gina também ficamos relutantes, com essa história. Mas, ele foi demonstrando, durante esse tempo que estão juntos, que ele gosta dela.

-É verdade. – Completou Gina. – Lembra aquela vez que ela estava doente? Por causa de um garoto. Ele se afastou dela, porque ficou com medo que se o comensal mor descobrisse sobre eles, poderia querer fazer muito mal a Hanna.

-Isso, e ele ficou com medo do pai descobrir, porque não quer se tornar um deles. É, acredite. – Falou ao ver a cara de incrédulo do amigo. – Ele até mandou uma carta falando isso.

-Harry eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas eles se amam e eu e a Gina apoiamos a nossa amiga por causa disso.

-Desculpem! Mas eu não consigo acreditar em uma só palavra do que vocês estão me dizendo. Se eles realmente se amam, por que ela não abriu o jogo comigo? E ele, por que não assume esse relacionamento de uma vez?

-Francamente Harry! – Mione falou um pouco brava. – Ela não te falou nada porque achou que você iria agir exatamente como você está agindo agora. E acho que o Malfoy não quer que o pai maluco que ele tem fique sabendo disso!

-Por favor, tente entendê-la. Dê uma chance para ela se explicar, converse com ela e não brigue. Não a deixe mais machucada. – Replicou a ruiva.


	19. Tentando

**Tentando**

Harry havia ficado muito pensativo sobre tudo que Gina e Mione lhe disseram. Estava até um pouco mais calmo. Talvez estivesse exagerado um pouco com a sua irmã. Mas, ele não suportava o Malfoy que foi sempre tão arrogante e estúpido com os outros. Se decidiu, falaria com Hanna e tentaria, por mais que achasse que não conseguiria, entender alguma coisa daquela história.

Segunda-feira ela acordou se sentindo exausta. Não tinha ânimo pra nada. Passara dois dias sem trocar uma palavra sequer com Harry. Aquilo era torturante. Já que não estava se sentindo muito bem, resolveu passar o dia no dormitório deitada. Nem Mione a conseguiu tirar de lá, dessa vez.

Durante a aula de poções Draco travava uma batalha interna consigo mesmo. Sabia que sua namorada estava arrasada, porque o estúpido, santo Potter tinha descoberto o namoro dos dois e estava agindo como uma criança mimada. Depois diziam que o mimado era ele! Mas por fim, se resolveu. Tentaria falar com o cicatriz. Ele amava aquela garota demais para a ver sofrendo daquela maneira.

O loiro estava com sorte. No fim da aula, Mione saiu correndo para pegar um livro na biblioteca e arrastou Rony junto, deixando Harry sozinho na sala. Quando todos já haviam saído e os dois estavam sozinhos o Sonserino falou:

-Potter eu quero falar com você!

-O que é que você quer, Malfoy?

Draco pareceu um pouco irritado, mas se aproximou de Harry dizendo:

-Quero falar sobre a Hanna.

-Então, diga o que você quer falar sobre a minha, ouviu bem, minha irmã, Malfoy! – Não estava gostando de ter aquela conversa com o loiro aguado, mas tinha prometido a si mesmo que daria uma chance a ela.

-Bem... – Começou – Eu gosto muito dela. – Falou encarando os próprios pés.

-Gostar dela não é o suficiente Malfoy, eu também gosto muito da Mione, mas ela é minha melhor amiga. Como você sabe que só não sente um carinho especial pela Hanna, pois ela foi a única louca que te ofereceu amizade? – Falou com um olhar de triunfo, sabia que ele nunca iria abrir seu coração e dizer que amava a sua irmã

-Tudo bem Potter! – Falou com um ódio sagaz no olhar. – Eu amo ela, ouviu bem, eu a amo! – Continuava a olhar fixamente nos olhos de Harry, que pareciam que iam fugir da face pelo susto que levara ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – É claro que quando a conheci sentia por ela a mesma raiva que sinto por você. Mas eu fui conhecendo ela melhor e ela foi me conhecendo. Aliás, ela me conhece melhor do que eu. Mas em fim, quando percebi haviam sentimentos dentro de mim. Sentimentos que eu nunca pensei que poderiam existir. Quando dei por mim, eu já estava dominado por eles e eu acabei mudando. Mudei pelo amor que eu sinto por ela, e ela me corresponde.

Harry refletiu por alguns instantes. Nunca havia visto nenhum sentimento nos olhos do Sonserino, e agora, ele conseguia enxergar sinceridade naqueles olhos que foram sempre tão frios.

-Potter, não estou pedindo que você seja meu amiguinho, mas por favor, se resolva com ela. Não agüento a ver ficar triste e chorando por sua causa. Ela mal se alimentou no final de semana. Infelizmente, ela é sua irmã e gosta de você. Está sofrendo porque você está sendo infantil. Como eu já te disse, a escolha de quem namorar, cabe somente a ela.

-Entendo. – Foi à vez de Harry retribuir o olhar fixo para o loiro. – Olha Malfoy, eu não gosto de você e não sei se um dia eu vou conseguir gostar, mas se você a ama, realmente, como você me falou, e, ao meu entender, acho que foi sincero, principalmente por ter me dito tudo isso. Bem, eu não vou interferir. Como você mesmo disse, a péssima escolha é dela, e no fim das contas, ela é a minha irmã e a única família que eu tenho.

-Ok, obrigado eu acho. – Draco falou sem jeito a Harry que estava pasmo, achou que não podia estar escutando direito, ele tinha agradecido? – Estou agradecido - É ele falou obrigado mesmo! (pensou) – Porque sei que você é muito importante na vida dela.

-Só um último aviso. Não a deixe triste e magoada, senão...

-Não precisa se preocupar, isso não vai acontecer – Interrompeu o loiro.

-Então, tudo bem. – Harry virou as costas e saiu.

Draco estava constrangido por ter dito tudo aquilo ao famoso menino que sobreviveu. Se alguém, algum dia tivesse dito que ele, um Malfoy, estaria abrindo seu coração para Harry Potter, teria sido mandado para a enfermaria na mesma hora por tamanha infame. É, realmente, Hanna fez progressos com ele.

Harry parecia que tinha tirado um peso das costas. Não estava mais suportando ignorar Hanna. Depois das aulas, pediu que Gina desse um jeito dela descer até os jardins para se encontrar com ele. Quando ela estava se aproximando, não se agüentou, foi correndo até ele o abraçou e disse:

-Me desculpe! Eu não queria magoar você, muito menos trair a sua confiança. – Já estava com lágrimas nos olhos e quando ele retribuiu o abraço começou a soluçar

-Bem, o Malfoy me procurou e tivemos uma conversa hoje. Por incrível que pareça, ele me pareceu sincero. Então, não sou eu que vou me meter entre os dois.

-Obrigada! – Apertou mais ainda o abraço.

-Me desculpe, por ter te magoado Hanna. Eu estava de cabeça quente.

-Tudo bem. Até acho que se fosse comigo eu teria agido da mesma forma.

-E com toda a razão. Você pode me matar se eu me apaixonar pelo Malfoy. – Disse muito sério, e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Ao ver essa cena, Mione, Rony e Gina se aproximaram dos dois, com grandes sorrisos. Os cinco foram se sentar embaixo da árvore que ficava à beira do Lago Negro para conversarem. Hanna havia se grudado no braço de Harry e não soltou mais.

-O que quer aqui Malfoy? – Perguntou Rony ao ver o Sonserino se aproximando (algumas coisas nunca mudam).

-Quero falar com a minha namorada Weasley. – Respondeu desdenhosamente.

Ela olhou para Harry que acenou com a cabeça confirmando que devia ir. Quando ela se aproximou de Draco, ele pegou em sua mão e a afastou um pouco dos garotos.

-Você está maluco? Está todo mundo olhando! – Pediu um pouco corada.

-Você sabe que fico assim quando estou com você! Eu já te disse isso. Hanna, nós estávamos nos escondendo por dois motivos, seu irmão e meu pai. Seu irmão já sabe e quero que meu pai se exploda. E não dou a mínima se os outros estão olhando. Vamos assumir isso de uma vez. Vem, já está quase na hora da janta. – Começou a caminhar de mãos dadas com ela, indo em direção ao castelo. Mas, de repente, ela parou.

-O que foi?

-Eu, hum..., estou com medo Draco!

Os quatro amigos não puderam deixar de ouvir a conversa. Eles se aproximaram dos namorados e Harry falou:

-Anda, nós vamos junto com vocês.

O Sonserino não gostou muito da idéia, de entrar no salão principal com a trupe de amiguinhos do Potter, mas Hanna agora, havia apertado a sua mão muito confiante.

Foram até a entrada do salão principal, quando iam entrar ela falou:

-Draco você tem certeza disso?

-Hanna, eu vou entrar com você e todos vão saber, de agora em diante, que você é minha namorada.

Quando os seis entraram pelas portas do salão, houve um burburinho geral e todos os olhares se voltaram para eles. Era a cena mais estranha que se poderia ver em Hogwarts durante um jantar. Draco Malfoy adentrando o salão, de mãos dadas com Hanna Potter, e ainda por cima, os dois estavam acompanhados pelos amigos e o irmão dela. Todos ali presentes, inclusive alguns professores, observavam a cena pasmos. Ele pode sentir que a mão dela suava frio e tremia. Segurou mais forte. Ao olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, pôde perceber que seus colegas pareciam não estar acreditando no que seus olhos mostravam. Hanna pôde perceber algumas meninas a fuzilarem com o olhar. Os dois foram até o centro do salão, onde se iniciavam as mesas, deram um selinho rápido e foram se sentar junto aos seus colegas de casas. Ele foi sozinho, enquanto ela tinha a companhia dos amigos.

Quando sentaram à mesa, todos olhavam abismados para Hanna.

-Vocês não tem nada melhor para fazer, além de ficarem nos olhando abobados desse jeito, não? – Perguntou Rony, um tanto irritado.

Hanna deu uma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina e viu que o namorado estava cercado por olhares abobalhados e pasmos. Ele parecia indiferente aos olhares, mas estava começando a se irritar.

- -O que é? – Perguntou desdenhosamente e com um olhar frio, muito típico dele – É o que vocês estão pensando sim. Estou namorando com ela. Se alguém tem alguma coisa contra podemos resolver depois do jantar. – Estreitou os olhos e encarou os colegas, que imediatamente desviaram o olhar. Ele gostou de saber que ainda tinha o respeito de todos, mesmo que fosse porque eles tinham medo dele. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era Draco Malfoy e certas coisas não mudam.

* * *

**N/A**: Hei, gente eu to viva e naum morri naum! =]

Desculpe pelo atraso, mas a minha vida está um verdadeiro caos....

Gostaria de deixar um super beijo no coração pra quem leu e comentou a fic até aqui, e meu muito obrigada para quem continuar lendo e comentando, ficarei muito feliz se alguém ainda se lembrar dessa fic e continuar acompanhando!!! =]

Um super hiper mega beijo para a minha beta que deixa essa história sem erros para que vcs possam fazer uma boa leitura, beijão para SaintNis antiga NexPotter obrigada pela força e preocupação!!! =]

Bjokas e mais bjokas a todos

**_Cuca Malfoy_**

**PS: Seja solodário e doe um comentário!**


	20. Natal

**Natal**

Alguns dias já haviam se passado desde que Draco e Hanna tornaram o namoro público.

Naquela manhã, durante o café, ela percebeu que o loiro havia recebido uma coruja. Coisa que fazia tempos que não acontecia. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver a coruja, retirou e guardou a carta. Deu uns petiscos ao pássaro e continuou com seu café. A leria mais tarde. Sabia muito bem de quem era a carta e, com certeza, quem a enviou também já sabia das novidades sobre o seu namoro.

Após o café, os dois foram se encontrar nos jardins da escola. Estavam de mãos dadas, passeando.

- Então, de quem é a carta? – Embora ela já imaginasse a resposta, a esperança era a ultima a morrer.

- Do meu pai. – Respondeu sem nenhuma emoção.

- E o que ele diz?

- Não li ainda, mas tenho impressão que ele já sabe das novidades.

- Você não vai ler? – Parou de caminhar e começou a fitar os olhos do namorado.

- Não estou nem um pouco interessado no conteúdo dessa carta.

Ela o abraçou e deu um breve beijo em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que retirava a carta de seu bolso.

- Hanna me devolve. – Falou, não achando graça nenhuma quando ela disparou a correr e ele teve de ir atrás. Ao chegar próximo a ela, percebeu que ela já estava lendo a maldita carta e estava muito pálida.

"Draco,

Não pense que você vai escapar de cumprir seu dever assim, me enviando uma carta mal criada. Seu destino já está traçado desde que nasceu. E é ao meu lado servindo ao nosso mestre. Mas não pense que porque quero meu filho ao meu lado, você vai escapar do seu castigo.

Outra coisa, não aprovo essa sua aventura imbecil com Hanna Potter, termine com isso de uma vez e pare de desrespeitar o nome que tem. Não se preocupe, não me esquecerei dessa afronta também. O que é seu está guardado, prepare-se. Prefiro que passe o Natal aí na escola, assim você pode repensar quais são seus princípios.

Lúcio Malfoy."

- Ah, Draco. Sinto muito por lhe causar problemas com o seu pai.

- Hanna, não é você o problema. O caso é que ele quer que eu me torne um lunático de capa preta como ele. E pra te falar a verdade, mesmo antes de te conhecer, eu não estava muito disposto a isso. Imagine, ficar recebendo ordens daquele que se diz Lorde e é um sangue ruim mestiço!

Ela o abraçou, deram um beijo carinhoso.

- Então, você passa o Natal aqui comigo?

- Claro que sim! – Falou com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Mas, Draco? – Começou num tom preocupado. – O que seu pai quis dizer, que vai te castigar e que você não vai se livrar do seu destino?

- Bem, com certeza terei de lutar com ele e ganhar, se eu não quiser ser um comensal. – Disse displicentemente, como se lutar com seu pai fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- E se você perder? – Pediu assustada.

- Eu não vou.

- Mas e se perder?

- Aí você não terá mais essa estrutura óssea maravilhosa perto de você.

Hanna não conseguiu esconder as lágrimas. Não conseguia imaginar como um pai poderia tratar um filho daquela maneira. Ele a abraçou com muita força e carinho.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado.

- Você não acha que deveríamos mostrar a carta ao Dumbledore?

- Não. Esse problema é de família e eu vou resolvê-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Ao ver a cara da namorada completou. – Não adianta, eu terei de resolver isso. Se não for assim, ele nunca me deixará em paz.

Na véspera do Natal haveria uma ceia na escola para os alunos que ficaram. Como Hanna havia resolvido passar o Natal na escola com o namorado, Rony, Gina, Mione e Harry decidiram que iam ficar também, para lhe fazerem companhia.

Rony e Harry estavam impacientes no salão comunal esperando as meninas.

- Até que enfim, achei que vocês estavam costurando os vestidos. – Resmungou Rony, impaciente.

- Nossa! – Exclamou Harry – Vocês estão lindas!

Gina vestia um vestido de alcinhas cor de pêssego, até os joelhos. Ele definia muito bem as curvas de seu corpo. Mione estava com um caramelo bem justinho que tinha um belo decote. O que deixou Rony babando. E Hanna vestia um preto tomara que caia com um fecho atrás, o vestido ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Era justinho nos seios e ia afrouxando conforme ia descendo. Todas estavam com uma leve maquiagem e os cabelos soltos ao natural. Os meninos vestiam calças jeans e camisas, a de Harry era azul clarinha e a de Rony amarelinha.

Na porta de entrada do salão principal os cinco avistaram Draco que já estava impaciente esperando por Hanna. Ele também usava jeans e camisa sendo a dele em tom de cinza escuro o que deixava seus olhos mais em evidência. Ao ver a namorada, sua cara amarrada se desfez. Pegou em sua mão falando baixinho em seu ouvido com um sorriso malicioso:

- Valeu a pena a espera, você está linda.

Nesse dia havia apenas uma mesa no salão principal, já que não eram muitos os alunos que estavam na escola. O Sonserino se sentou ao lado da namorada e dos amigos dela. Ele não se sentia muito bem tão próximo do Potter, dos Weasleys e da Granger, mas fazer o quê se sua namorada não tinha bom gosto para os amigos? E, infelizmente, parentes a gente não escolhe.

- Então, Malfoy... – Rony não iria perder a oportunidade. – Papai não te deixou ir pra casa esse ano, foi?

- Ele deu graças a Merlim que fiquei Weasley, assim como os seus pais. A única diferença é que o meu não quer me ver enquanto os seus não teriam comida suficiente para todos!

Rony ia responder, mas levou um chute nas canelas de Mione, ao mesmo tempo que Draco levou um beliscão de Hanna.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o loiro indignado. – Ele que me provocou! – Ele até poderia se sentar com eles, passar a conviver em harmonia, mas um Malfoy não iria ficar levando desaforos.

- Meninos... – Começou Gina com um olhar assassino para os dois, até mesmo Draco se sentiu ameaçado com aquele olhar. – Hoje é Natal, vamos entrar no espírito Natalino e nada de brigas, ok?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, mas o jantar ocorreu de forma tranqüila.

Ao terminarem o jantar Draco puxou Hanna para longe dali.

- Vamos, eu quero te dar o meu presente.

- Onde vamos? – Perguntou, reconhecendo aqueles corredores.

- Na nossa sala, deixei o seu presente lá.

Quando entraram na sala, Hanna não pode deixar de reparar o lindo buquê de flores que havia em cima da mesa, juntamente com uma caixinha pequena. Draco pegou as flores e a caixinha e as entregou para a namorada. Ela abriu a caixinha e viu que havia um lindo anel, simples e delicado, mas não passaria sem ser percebido por quem olhasse para suas mãos. Ele retirou o anel da caixinha e colocou em seu dedo.

- Hanna você é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar na minha vida, eu te amo.

- E você é a minha vida Draco, eu também te amo.

Nesse instante, ele não resistiu à tentação. Puxou ela para mais perto de si e lhe beijou apaixonadamente. Depois de algum tempo o beijo dos dois foi se enchendo de desejo. As mão de Draco acariciavam suas costas, enquanto as de Hanna passeavam pelo seu peito e começavam a abrir os botões da camisa do loiro. Eles não queriam se separar daquele beijo, o corpo de um ansiava pelo contato do corpo do outro. Quando ele começou a abrir o fecho do vestido da namorada, ela caiu em si. Se separou dele com os olhos arregalados, mas cheios de desejo. A respiração ofegante.

- Não, ainda não Draco. – Falou, o encarando nos olhos e não deixou de perceber a decepção que passou pelos olhos dele.

- Tudo bem, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu espero o quanto você precisar, afinal, eu amo você. – Puxou ela para um abraço e mais um beijo, dessa vez carinhoso.

Enquanto ele fechava os botões de sua camisa, ela tirou um pequeno embrulho de sua bolsa e deu a ele. Abriu meio sem graça e retirou uma corrente que tinha a metade de um coração.

- A outra metade está comigo. – Explicava enquanto colocava a corrente no pescoço do namorado. – Isso significa que eu só sou completa quando estou junto com você.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiê!!! Me desculpando pela demora e postando mais um capítulo.

Gostaria de dar uma abraço de urso bem apertado em **Lady Barbie Pontas Potter **e **Vitória M. **meninas sintam-se com os ossos esmagados, obrigada pelos coments eles me deixaram super feliz e ajudam bastante a ter boas e mais inspirações...

Um beijão para todos que leem a fic, mas naum deixam comentários (sabe eu realmente não me importaria se vcs deixassem nem que fosse só um olá, ou entaum essa fic é uma ...., mas vc pode melhorar nisso...) Outro beijão a todos que botaram essa fic em alerta e mesmo assim não comentaram, e a todos que favoritaram a fic....

Um abraço de urso e um beijo na bochecha para a minha beta **SaintNis**, acho que se naum fosse por ela vcs naum teriam os próximos capítulos e falando nela olha só que fofa o que ela me escreveu:

_"Oi!! Tá aqui o cap 20! Prontinho!! =)  
Enquanto eu o estava a ler, estive a ouvir a música Valentine´s Day dos Linkin Park e eu pensei "Meu Deus... esta música me faz lembrar muito o Draco da C__uca" .... bem, se puder ouve e depois me diz o que pensou!!  
Xauzinho!"_

E gente advinhem só a música é linda e perfeita eu amei!!! E vcs o que acham, concordam com a Saint????

Ouçam a música e depois nos digam ok???

Bom sem mais enrolações senão a nota vai ficar maior que o capítulo hehehehe!! =]

Até mais ver a todos

Bjokas da

_**Cuca Malfoy**_

**PS:SEJA SOLIDÁRIO E DOE UM COMENTÁRIO!  
**

**PS2: Hei gente a história já está chegando ao fim...**


	21. Luta e Amor

**Luta e Amor**

Os dias foram se passando. Quando perceberam estavam na última semana de aulas.

Draco tentava tornar a convivência com os amigos de Hanna pacífica, mas volta e meia eles se alfinetavam. Ora era implicância dele, ora era dos outros. Ela sabia que certas coisas nunca mudariam, principalmente a língua afiada de seu namorado. O comportamento dele perante os outros alunos e professores permanecia igual, imponente, frio e algumas vezes (na maioria delas) arrogante, bem ao estilo Malfoy. Mas, ela o amava, e ele era assim. Ela já tinha aprendido a conviver com aquele jeito dele. "Aceito ele assim, do jeito que é". Ela pensava. Afinal, se apaixonou por ele, porque ele era, exatamente, assim.

-Draco, você tem certeza que vai voltar para a sua casa amanhã à noite? – perguntou preocupada pela milésima vez naquele dia

-Pra onde mais eu iria? Aqui na escola é que eu não posso ficar.

-Mas, você poderia vir pra minha casa, a casa que Sirius construiu pra morar comigo e com Harry.

-Morar com o cachorrão e o santo Potter. Nem pensar. E se eu fizesse isso estaria colocando vocês em risco. Meu pai não vai descansar enquanto eu não cumprir o meu destino, lembra?

-Mas, eu estou com medo. E se ele te fizer algum mal? Sabe, e os castigos que ele te prometeu?

-Não precisa, ele quer que eu me torne um comensal, e eu não posso fazer isso morto. Então, por enquanto, me matar ele não vai.

-Por enquanto?

-Sim, pois quando ele perceber que não vou fazer isso, ai sim ele me mata.

Ela o abraçou fortemente. Sabia que isso iria acontecer desde que se envolveu nessa relação. Mas não queria perdê-lo. Ele não poderia deixá-la.

Passaram o dia inteiro juntos. Não desgrudou um minuto dele, alegando que iria morrer de saudades nas férias.

À noite, quando todos estavam no salão principal jantando começou um barulho intenso fora do castelo. Filch entrou correndo gritando:

-Comensais eles entraram!

Foi uma correria geral, até que Dumbledore falou:

-CHEGA! –todos que estavam correndo pararam de imediato para ouvirem as instruções do professor – Quero que todos vão para as estufas pela saída lateral do castelo, fiquem juntos e não saiam de lá. Alguns professores vão acompanhar vocês.

Draco, ao ouvir as palavras do zelador, teve certeza. Eles estavam ali, e isso era por causa dele. Eles tinham vindo buscá-lo. Com certeza, seu pai achou que ele não voltaria para casa. Localizou Hanna rapidamente no meio da multidão, que estava na companhia dos seus amigos.

-Hanna, haja o que houver não vá lá pra fora! –disse num tom preocupado

-Mas o professor Dumbledore pediu que fôssemos para as estufas. –retrucou Mione

-Como queiram. –disse um pouco impaciente –Mas a Hanna não vai. Vai pra nossa sala e fique por lá.

-Hei Malfoy... –ia começar Harry, quando foi interrompido pelo diretor:

-Acho que o senhor Malfoy tem razão, Harry. Nas atuais circunstâncias desse namoro acho melhor a Hanna não se aproximar de nenhum comensal. –ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Draco o professor completou – Sim senhor Malfoy, eu sei do namoro de vocês e a causa deles estarem aqui. Acredito que eles vieram buscar o senhor, não é mesmo?

Draco apenas movimentou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

-E creio também, que o senhor está disposto a ir lá fora falar com o seu pai, e lhe falar que não irá se reunir a eles esta noite? –os olhos azuis do professor passavam carinho e compreensão, o que deixava Draco irritado.

-Nem essa noite e nem em nenhuma outra! –disse firmemente

-Draco!-falou Hanna com lágrimas nos olhos

-Fique aqui dentro! Não vá lá fora por motivo algum. –deu um rápido beijo na bochecha da garota e saiu correndo rumo aos jardins.

-Professor! –gritou Hanna desesperada –Não podemos deixá-lo ir sozinho!

-É claro que não senhorita. Vamos, mas não deixem que eles a vejam. Você se encarrega disso Harry.

Harry fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e cobriu a irmã com a capa de invisibilidade.

Quando chegaram lá fora puderam ver o Sonserino no meio de um círculo de comensais. Ele mantinha seu habitual comportamento frio.

-Então Draco, pronto para ir pra casa e cumprir seu destino? –perguntou Lúcio Malfoy, que estava bem a sua frente

-E se eu disser que eu não vou cumprir porcaria nenhuma de destino? –retrucou com o mesmo tom frio de voz do pai

-Eu responderia então, que não tenho mais filho!

-Se assim você deseja, eu não sou mais seu filho.

-Veremos por quanto tempo você mantém essa decisão, CRUCIO!

Ele sentiu como se estivessem entrando alfinetes por todas as partes do seu corpo. Seus ossos pareciam estar sendo esmagados. A dor era tanta, era insuportável, que ele nem mesmo percebeu o quanto estava gritando.

Hanna ao ver aquilo se desesperou e foi correndo ao encontro do namorado seguida por Harry e seus amigos.

Lúcio parou com o feitiço.

-Então, ainda deseja se tornar um traidor?

O loiro que estava caído de joelhos, olhou firmemente nos olhos do pai e respondeu:

-Nunca vou me unir aquele lunático, a vida é minha e pertence a mim!

-Aí é que você se engana, a sua vida pertence a mim e como você quer desperdiçá-la, vou te poupar o trabalho! CRUCIO!

Novamente ele sentia as dores, mas agora estava atirado ao chão se contorcendo.

Hanna não viu em que hora deixou a capa cair, estava desesperada, corria o máximo que podia para alcançar o Sonserino que morava em seu coração.

- EXPELIARMUS –gritou em direção ao sogro, que ficou desarmado por um momento.

O feitiço que estava sendo lançado no garoto cessou. Hanna foi até o encontro dele e se ajoelhou.

-Ora, ora, ora! Se não é a causadora de todos os problemas. Meu mestre ficaria muito satisfeito se eu levasse sua cabeça senhorita Potter.

-Você não vai tocar num fio de cabelo dela. –falou Draco se apoiando na namorada e se colocando em pé novamente

-Mas, com certeza, não é você quem vai me impedir, CRUCIO!

E lá estava ele, novamente, se contorcendo de dor, aos pés de Hanna. A partir daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Draco desmaiou, não é todo mundo que toma três crucios e sobrevive. Mas conseguiu ouvir um peguem-na ordenado aos demais comensais pelo seu pai. Mas nesse momento, surgiam aurores de todos os lados de Hogwarts. Os comensais acharam prudente fugir dali o mais rápido possível, deixando todos para trás.

-Revigore –Dumbledore murmurou apontando a varinha para o Sonserino, que estava deitado em uma poltrona de sua sala.

Ele acordou um pouco atordoado, mas a primeira palavra que disse foi:

-Hanna! Cadê ela? –pediu desesperado para o diretor, que pela primeira vez viu medo nos olhos daquele aluno.

-Está lá fora aguardando para entrar.

-Então ela está bem?

-Sim, mas está muito preocupada com o senhor.

Agora Draco podia sentir as dores, seus ossos pareciam estar todos quebrados e os músculos enrijecidos.

- Mas antes de chamá-la, gostaria de falar com você senhor Malfoy. –não havendo objeção por parte do loiro o diretor continuou:

-Gostei muito da decisão que o senhor tomou. E a Ordem irá protegê-lo. Até que tudo se resolva.

-Eu não preciso de proteção, vocês devem cuidar da Hanna. Meu pai vai vir atrás de mim novamente. Ele não vai descansar enquanto não concluir o que começou hoje lá fora.

Dumbledore iria responder, mas na porta do seu escritório começou a ouvir-se gritos.

-Me larga Harry eu vou entrar! –dizia Hanna com a voz firme

-Mas Hanna...-começou Gina

-Não, eu vou entrar nem que eu tenha que por essa porta abaixo!

Nisso a porta se abriu, Hanna ao ver Draco acordado lá dentro adentrou a sala correndo e se atirou no pescoço do namorado o abraçando fortemente. Ao ver que ele se contorceu de dor ficou sem jeito , e pediu desculpas.

-Desculpe professor –começou Mione –Mas, não estávamos mais conseguindo segurá-la a não ser que a estuporássemos.

-Tudo bem senhorita Granger. Mas agora, devemos todos ir descansar. Creio que o senhor Malfoy deve ter um pouco da poção revigorante que preparou para as aulas do professor Snape.

-Sim tenho.

-Bem, aconselho que a tome, pois vai se sentir melhor. As dores logo passarão, aproveite para descansar. Amanhã continuaremos nossa conversa.

Quando todos saíram da sala do diretor e se dirigiam para suas casa comunais, Hanna disse:

-Eu vou acompanhar Draco até a sala que está a poção e volto depois.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, pois Malfoy no estado que se encontrava não conseguiria dar dois passos sozinhos.

Os dois seguiram até a sala onde se encontravam. Não houve conversas, Draco estava apoiado em Hanna não conseguiria andar sozinho, estava respirando com certa dificuldade e todo dolorido. Ao entrarem na sala se atirou na cama com os olhos fechados, tentando acalmar a respiração. Pode perceber que a namorada o observava e estava chorando.

-Por que isso Hanna? –perguntou com certa dificuldade

-Achei que eu fosse te perder hoje. –revelou não mais escondendo as lágrimas que caiam sobre o seu rosto.

Conjurou um copo para despejar a poção revigorante para dar a ele. Ao ver a cara de desagrado do loiro indagou:

-Que foi? É tão ruim assim?

-Isso é horrível! Tem gosto de...

Ela não se conteve correu para junto dele e o abraçou.

-Me desculpe. –pediu chorosa

-Pelo quê?

-Por tudo que causei, o desentendimento com o seu pai e tudo o mais...

-Eu já disse não foi culpa sua...

Ficaram abraçados em silêncio por mais algum tempo.

-Você já está melhor?

-Sim, quase não sinto mais dores.

-Então, acho melhor eu ir.

-Não... Fica comigo hoje.

Ela o olhou com uma cara desconfiada, mas ao ver sua face, querendo tanto sua companhia não teve como recusar, ainda mais, por tudo que ele já tinha passado hoje.

-Eu vou tomar um banho.-disse o loiro

-Tudo bem,vou preparar algo pra gente comer.

Não demorou muito Hanna tinha chamado por Dobby o elfo doméstico, que conheceu por causa de Harry, e a mesa da sala já estava repleta de guloseimas.

Ao ver o namorado sair do banheiro vestindo apenas uma calça de pijama, com os cabelos molhados. Não conseguiu disfarçar o olhar, estava enfeitiçada pelo quanto ele era bonito.

-Você está bem melhor, acho que eu vou ir andando então...

-Hanna, eu sei que sou irresistível, mas não vou fazer nada com você... Que você não queira é claro –falou com um sorriso de lado

-Esse é o meu medo.

-Vamos, por favor, fica comigo.

Os dois comeram alguma coisa e foram se deitar. Ela deitou bem afastada de costas para ele, na cama.

-Hei, por que você está tão longe? –pediu com uma voz suave e foi se aproximando dela que se virou para ele.

-Eu realmente achei que eu fosse perder a minha razão de viver hoje Draco. Me promete, que você vai estar sempre do meu lado. Que nada vai te acontecer!

-Eu nunca vou estar longe do seu coração, mesmo que eu esteja em outro lugar, meu coração sempre vai estar com você Hanna!

Ela o beijou, o beijou como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele estava ali e estava bem, estava vivo e ao seu lado. O beijo dele não foi diferente. Queria mostrar para ela, através daquele beijo, que tudo que ele disse era verdade. O beijo foi se intensificando, passou a ser apaixonado e cheio de desejos. As mãos dos dois já passeavam pelos corpos um do outro. Eles tinham a necessidade de sentir um ao outro. O loiro já estava por cima dela, acariciando suas costas. Ela também acariciava o corpo do namorado, que estava sem camisa, suas mãos passeavam pelo seu abdômen definido, enquanto ele dava leves beijos em seu pescoço. O que a estava fazendo perder a cabeça. Ele por um impulso começou a abrir a camisa do uniforme da garota. Ao ver que ela não o impediu parou carinhosamente o beijo. A olhou profundamente em seus olhos e pediu:

-Hanna tem certeza?

Ela o olhou da mesma forma e respondeu:

-Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida.

Minutos depois, os dois já estavam sem roupas e os corpos se uniam como se fossem um só. Os dois se renderam, naquela noite, a todo amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

-Eu te amo. –ela pode ouvir ele lhe dizendo quando se entregou totalmente a ele

-Eu também, minha vida.

Depois disso acabaram adormecendo abraçados, juntos um no calor do outro.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiê! gente estou viva viu...

Bom a demora das postagens é por dois motivos:

1º)coisas da vida e blá blá blá...

2º)a minha beta naum deu mais sinal de vida!

Essa fic já esta toda escrita eu só estava repostando! E OMG como esse capítulo é clichê... Mas me deem um desconto ok... Essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi.

Escrevendo uma história de amor foi elaborada no início de 2006. Eu sei que estou repostando e tudo mais, mas não estou aprofundando a história e os personagens apenas corrigindo alguns erros ortográficos...

Tenho boas notícias só tem mais 4 capítulos e conforme os comentários de vcs eles chegaram o quanto antes, se alguém ai ainda estiver acompanhando né... TOMARA QUE SIM =]

**Ps: seja solidário e doe um comentário! **

Bjokas da Cuca Malfoy


	22. Pra Onde?

**Pra onde?**

Hanna acordou aquela manhã sob o olhar atento do seu namorado.

-Hei! Faz tempo que você tá acordado?

-Hum! Acho que faz mais de uma hora.

-E por que você não me chamou?

-Bem, você estava dormindo tão tranqüila e tão lindamente, e eu não canso de te ver assim.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, se analisando.

-Draco?

-Quê?

-E agora? O que vamos fazer?

-Não sei, tenho que falar com o Dumbledore. Mas pra casa, com certeza, não posso voltar...

-HEI! QUE HORAS SÂO???

-Não sei acho que já passa das 8. –respondeu assustado com o grito da namorada

-POR MERLIM! Vamos, as meninas já devem estar desesperadas, porque não voltei pro dormitório ontem. Devem estar procurando a gente que nem uns loucos!

O Sonserino não gostou nada da idéia de ter de sair dali correndo, mas acatou o pedido da namorada. Em menos de dez minutos já estavam entrando no salão principal para tomar café em suas mesas.

-Viu Harry. –comentou Gina com um olhar mortal para Hanna, quando a viu – Eu disse que ela só estava um pouco cansada demais e por isso eu e a Mione achamos melhor deixar ela dormir um pouco mais.

-É, mas pelo jeito, não descansou nada essa noite. –completou Mione ironicamente.

Hanna, pôs seu melhor sorriso amarelo no rosto e desejou bom dia a todos que estavam ali.

-Não pense que você se safou. –sussurrou Gina em seu ouvido – Você vai ter que explicar direitinho onde passou a noite.

-Acho que você sabe muito bem onde e com quem! –respondeu com um sorriso maroto no rosto

-HANNA! –falou Hermione, agora falando mais baixo: - Não diga quê...

-Siiiim! –falou um pouco vermelha

As três caíram na gargalhada.

-O que houve? –perguntou Rony sério

-Nada não! –disse Mione

Draco estava terminando seu café, quando recebeu um recado que Dumbledore o aguardava em seu escritório. Foi até a mesa da Grifinória avisar Hanna que estava indo falar com o velho caduco. Coisa que fez os amigos dela lhe darem um olhar reprovador.

-Então senhor Malfoy! O Senhor pensa em ir pra onde no período das férias?

-Não tenho certeza, professor.

-É claro que depois do que aconteceu ontem, o senhor não pode ir pra casa.

-Isso é óbvio!

-Bem, então você pode ir pra minha casa. –comentou Sirius que acabava de entrar no escritório do diretor.

-Mas...

-Não se preocupe senhor Malfoy, a casa de Sirius é muito bem protegida, já que temos que esconder muito bem o senhor e os Potter! –disse o diretor com um tom paternal

-E tenho a impressão de que você não tem muitas opções não é mesmo? –perguntou Sirius

-Bem é que...

-Não se preocupe, já falei com Harry e ele concordou, e creio que você sabe muito bem a resposta de Hanna.

-Então está decidido, depois do almoço traga suas coisas para cá. Todos irão pra casa de Sirius, via flu. –terminou o diretor –Pode ir agora senhor Malfoy.

No horário combinado havia uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas no escritório do diretor: Rony, Harry, Gina, Mione, Fred, Jorge, Hanna e Draco. Esse último de muito mau humor.

-Não me diga que os Weasleys e a Granger, também vão pra sua casa!

-Vão sim Draco. Dumbledore achou melhor assim. Já que eles são muito próximos de mim e do Harry, sabe, pra protegê-los também.

Um a um entrou na lareira e falou "Casa do Sirius"!

* * *

**N/A:** entaum gente tá ai mais um... Pequenininho né eu sei, mas quando eu escrevi essa fic naum tinha tanto conteúdo o próximo vem semana que vem, e dependendo dos coments até antes!!!

Bjokas da Cuca Malfoy

**PS: Seja solidário e doe um comentário!**


	23. Nova Casa

**Nova Casa**

Quando Draco chegou na casa já estavam todos esperando por ele, inclusive Sirius, e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.

-Que bom que todos chegaram. Sejam bem vindos. –falou Sirius com um sorriso estampado no rosto

A casa parecia uma casa trouxa normal por fora, mas dentro podia-se perceber que eram bruxos que moravam ali. Na cozinha a louça estava lavando-se sozinha, e podiam ser notados outros objetos estranhos, para olhos trouxas é claro, pela casa. Ela possuía dois andares, cozinha e sala bem grandes. Quatro banheiros, cinco quartos, uma lavanderia e um jardim belíssimo.

-Bem vamos, vou levar vocês aos seus quartos. –disse Molly sorridente

Ao subir as escadas, na primeira porta a direita ficava o quarto de Hanna.

-Esse é o seu quarto querida, Gina e a Hermione vão ficar aqui com você.

-Aqui ao lado é o seu Harry. Bem Rony e o Malfoy irão ficar com você.

Hanna, não comentou nada, mas teve certeza, que Draco queria estrangular a Sra. Weasley.

-Em frente a esquerda será o quarto de Fred e Jorge e eventuais visitas. Ao lado durmo eu e Artur. E nesse, ao final, do corredor é do Sirius. Agora podem ir arrumar as suas coisas.

Os meninos estavam sozinhos no quarto. Draco pensava o que poderia ter feito a Merlim em outras vidas pra ter que se instalar na casa do cachorrão, ainda por cima, lotada de Weasleys. E ter que dormir no mesmo quarto de Potter. Ele deve ter sido muito pior que seu pai em outras vidas, só podia ser essa a explicação.

-Quem diria, Malfoy –Rony não iria perder a oportunidade – que um dia você precisaria se abrigar na casa dos Potter heim?

Draco estava pronto pra responder, quando Harry interferiu.

-Olha, sei que a gente não se dá bem, e que vai ser impossível nos tornarmos amigos. Mas, acho que vamos ter que aprender a conviver juntos, ou isso aqui vai ser um inferno. Certo?

-Tudo bem Potter! –o loiro praticamente cuspiu as últimas palavras – Mas mantenha o seu amigo de cabelos vermelhos quieto e longe de mim!

-Hei....

Rony, foi interrompido por Gina que abria a porta do quarto

-Gina! Isso é jeito de entrar, sem bater? E se estivéssemos nos trocando?

-Ah Rony..., porque vocês iriam estar se trocando as duas da tarde?

-A não ser que vocês estivessem, mostrando o abdominal um para o outro. –disse Jorge displicentemente entrando no quarto

-Ah, isso eu não queria perder, se fizerem isso podem nos chamar pra darmos as notas...

-MIONE! –exclamou Fred – Não conhecia esse seu lado.

-Ora, não é por que a Mione gosta de estudar que vai desperdiçar as coisas boas da vida, não é mesmo? –retrucou Gina

-Com certeza. –respondeu Hermione

-Hei! Reunião e nem pra me chamarem? – comentou Hanna ao entrar no quarto.

-Os três aqui estão escolhendo quem tem o melhor abdominal. –respondeu Jorge apontando os três ocupantes daquele quarto

-Para com isso Jorge. –falou Rony irritado

-Por que o Roniquinho tá com medo de perder é!

Nesse instante todos caíram na gargalhada, inclusive o loiro, que começou a perceber que ter amigos pode não ser tão ruim assim.

Os dias foram se passando de forma relativamente agradáveis. Todos conversavam com Draco e o tratavam como se sempre tivessem convivido com ele. É claro que às vezes ainda apareciam algumas ironias nas conversas, mas só deixava os diálogos mais engraçados e interessantes.

Eles faziam muitas coisas para passar o tempo. Jogavam quadribol, ajudavam nas tarefas de casa, Draco era um desastre, já que nunca tinha feito nada daquilo. Namoravam, jogavam snap explosivo e se divertiam muito com as armações de Fred e Jorge para com Rony e o Sonserino. Um certo dia os dois se revoltaram e resolveram trabalhar em equipe. Todos deram falta dos gêmeos durante o café da manhã. Draco e Rony disseram aos demais que os irmãos estavam empenhados em um projeto e que pediram para não serem interrompidos. Só na hora do jantar, quando a Sra. Weasley resolveu ver o que os dois estavam aprontando é que descobriram que eles passaram o dia amarrados e amordaçados em suas camas, no quarto. Cortesia de Rony e Draco, é claro . Os dois levaram um castigo daqueles da Sra. Weasley. Tiveram que ficar dois dias atendendo as vontades dos gêmeos. E podem ter certeza, eles se arrependeram do que fizeram.


	24. Confronto

**Confronto**

As férias estavam chegando ao fim. Os garotos foram "liberados", para irem ao Beco Diagonal, comprar materiais e uniformes. É claro sob o olhar atento de alguns aurores.

Depois das compras todos resolveram ir tomar sorvete. Estavam dentro da sorveteria, quando ela foi invadida por comensais.

-Vamos pra um lugar mais calmo. O Lorde nos espera. –disse um deles com uma voz totalmente fria

Draco a reconheceu na hora, gelou ao pensar o que seu pai poderia fazer com ele e com os amigos.

Lúcio Malfoy sibilou algumas palavras que ninguém entendeu, e em segundos, todos se encontravam no antigo cemitério que continha os ossos de Tom Riddle. Estavam cercados pelos seguidores de quem não deve ser nomeado, quando ele mesmo apareceu.

-Senhor e Senhorita Potter, é um grande prazer revê-los. –falou com sua voz ofídica – E é um prazer conhecer seus amigos e namorados!

-Nem pense em fazer nada com eles. –disse Harry decidido com a varinha em punho

-Ah! Não, não, não! Potter. Eu não posso me divertir sozinho! Não seria educado não é mesmo? Cuidarei do senhor e meus servos cuidarão de seus amigos.

Fred, Jorge, Gina, Rony, Mione, Draco, Hanna e Harry, sacaram as varinhas com determinação. Somente eles contra mais de vinte comensais e o maluco esquisito com mania de grandeza.

-Bem quem quer começar? –falou desdenhosamente o Senhor das Trevas - Quem sabe as damas?

Com um simples movimento de varinha colocou Hanna, Gina e Mione ao centro. Os garotos reagiram imediatamente, mas foram detidos pelos comensais.

-AS DEIXE EM PAZ! –gritou Harry. É A MIM QUE VOCÊ QUER. DEIXE ELES IREM!

-Ah! Mas se eu fizer isso senhor Potter, eles irão perder toda a diversão!

A partir dai tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Mione se aproveitou da distração de um comensal e jogou nele um feitiço estuporante. Agora todos estavam travando uma luta com dois ou mais comensais. Draco já havia derrubado pelo menos quatro tentando proteger Hanna. Mas seu pai o pegou desprevenido, e pelas costas lhe jogou a maldição cruciatos. Hanna, imediatamente, desarmou o sogro. O que não foi muito sensato da parte dela, já que também recebeu um crucios. Draco levantou-se o mais rápido possível que seu corpo o permitiu, dando um soco em seu pai, que cambaleou, retirando, então, o feitiço sobre a garota. Os outros estavam se virando como podiam. Alguns já haviam sido estuporados e já haviam recuperado os sentidos, com ajuda de outros, mas estavam cada vez mais fracos. Harry estava lutando contra Voldemort. Hanna pode ouvir o lorde das trevas gritar "Avada Kadavra", enquanto seu irmão gritava, ao mesmo tempo, "Estupore". As duas varinhas ficaram ligadas por um fio prateado, que não sabia pra que lado deveria ir.

-Hanna! –chamou Draco – Vá ate lá e segure a varinha do seu irmão! O ajude! Vá eu te dou cobertura.

Sem pensar em mais nada, a não ser em Harry, ela saiu correndo na direção de seu irmão, enquanto Draco a seguia bem de perto. De muito perto, ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, rebatendo os feitiços que eram lançados contra ela. Mas, uma vez mais, a Maldição Imperdoável da dor o atingiu. Novamente, seu pai em busca de vingança.

-DRACO! – foi o grito estridente que ela deu

-Vá lá e faça o que tem que fazer! –ela o ouviu conseguir dizer, entre seus gritos de dor, antes de desmaiar.

Então ela foi! Colocou as mãos sobre a varinha de Harry, o que pareceu aumentar em mais de três vezes a energia que estava sendo liberada. O fio prateado aumentou, aumentou e aumentou, começando, então se deslocar em direção a Voldemort.

-NÃO! –ouviram ele gritar antes de desaparecer em uma chuva multicolorida de estilhaços.

Enfim, ele estava derrotado.

Os comensais ao perceberem que seu mestre havia sido arruinado, começaram a fugir do local, aparatando imediatamente.

-Isso não vai ficar assim Potter! –falou Lúcio, com um ódio louco no olhar, aproximando-se de Draco, e arrastando seu corpo, pelo chão.

-NÃO! –gritou Hanna – DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! ESSA GUERRA ACABOU!

-Talvez para você senhorita. Meu filho deve pagar por suas traições. –e aparatou com Draco desmaiado.

Ao mesmo tempo, o feitiço se desfez, e todos apareceram de volta na sorveteria, que já estava cheia de aurores desesperados.

Todos vibraram com a notícia.

Ao localizar o Sirius, Hanna saiu correndo para seus braços, começando a chorar compulsivamente.

-Eles o levaram! Ele o levou! E está com tanta raiva! Que... Que eu não sei o que é capaz de fazer com ele!

-Calma. Nós vamos fazer de tudo para achá-lo. Mas nós devemos ir pra casa agora. Vocês precisam descansar.

-NÃO! EU QUERO IR PROCURÁ-LO. –gritou o mais forte que seus pulmões deixaram, caindo novamente, em um choro compulsivo

-Hanna – disse Sirius calmamente- no estado que você está só iria atrapalhar. Vamos pra casa. Não há nada que você possa fazer, para ajudar, por enquanto.

* * *

**N/A:** Curtinho né? É é eu sei... **O próximo é o último!**

_**Comentários?**_

Bjokas Cuca Malfoy =]


	25. Dias Difíceis

**Dias Difíceis**

Hanna chegou em casa arrasada e muitíssimo abalada. Não conseguia parar de chorar, pois em sua cabeça não paravam de passar ideias dos tipos de castigos que Draco estaria recebendo. "Draco"- Doía tanto, só de pensar no nome dele, como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado do peito a sangue frio. Sentia-se culpada por não ter impedido que Lúcio o levasse. Estava, irreversivelmente, inconsolável.

Naquela noite, Hanna recebeu uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, para que pudesse descansar.

Já haviam se passado quatro dias, desde a derrota de Voldemort. E faziam três dias que Hanna sentia-se morta. Recusava-se a sair de da cama, a falar com alguém ou comer. Ela não precisava dessas coisas, era um corpo oco. Quando Malfoy levou seu Draco, levou juntamente sua alma e seu coração.

-Vamos Hanna, você tem que reagir. Eles vão achá-lo. –disse Mione com um olhar preocupado

-Tenho certeza que sim. –completou Gina docemente – Se ele voltar e te ver nesse estado, não vai ficar nada feliz. – Hanna, por favor, Harry e Sirius estão preocupados com você. E nós também não pode desistir.

Parecia, simplesmente, que ela estava em outro mundo, tinha o olhar marejado de lágrimas e olhava para um ponto fixo na parede. Podia-se dizer que estava em estado de choque. Como ela poderia? Como ela seguiria em frente? Será que eles não entendiam? Draco era tão cheio de vida, tão cheio de si. E ele foi retirado dela, retirado tão abruptamente, e contra a sua vontade. Sabe-se lá o que ele estava passando. E era tudo culpa dela. As únicas palavras que saiam de sua boca em sussurro quase inaudível eram:

-Draco. Volte pra mim. Draco.

-Nós vamos descer para jantar, e vamos trazer alguma coisa para você comer, tá legal? –falou Mione carinhosamente, acariciando os cabelos desgrenhados da amiga

-Então como ela está? –perguntou Sirius com seus grandes olhos azuis, implorando por uma boa notícia, quando as meninas chegaram à cozinha para jantar.

-Do mesmo jeito... Não come, não fala... Nem sei se nos ouve. –respondeu Gina tristemente

-Já chega! –disse Harry batendo com os punhos fechados na mesa, levantando-se e indo a passos pesados até o quarto da irmã.

-Harry, o que você vai fazer? –perguntou Gina assustada, com a reação explosiva do namorado

Como não obteve resposta, seguiu o moreno até o quarto de Hanna, e logo atrás vinham Mione e Rony.

Harry sentou-se ao lado da irmã, na cama, dando um beijo demorado e cheio de preocupação em sua face.

-Hei. – ele disse suave, mas não obteve sequer um olhar como resposta. -Vamos lá Hanna você tem que se levantar, reaja, por favor- suplicou afetuosamente com seus olhos verdes marejados- Nós estamos preocupados com você. Não se entregue assim... Por favor Hanna. – implorou segurando firmemente a mão da garota, se fosse outra pessoa, com certeza, estaria reclamando do aperto dolorido.

Ao não perceber reação nenhuma na face da irmã, nem mesmo de dor, ou reconhecimento, Harry perdeu o controle.

-Pois muito bem! Se você precisa de ajuda, eu vou te ajudar! – disse tempestuosamente se levantando e pegando a garota no colo de uma forma nada delicada. Mostrando que seu temperamento não estava nada bom, mas, novamente, Hanna não demonstrou nenhum tipo de reação.

-Harry, o que você pensa que vai fazer? – perguntou Hermione atemorizada

Ele sequer respondeu, saindo firmemente com a garota em seus braços.

-HARRY! –gritou Gina apavorada com o estado de raiva que ele se encontrava, temia que fizesse algo com a irmã que fosse se arrepender depois.

E a ruiva, prontamente, foi ignorada por ele também.

-Rony! –chamou Harry secamente do corredor- Vai até o banheiro e abre o chuveiro no frio.

-O quê? – perguntou o ruivo meio transtornado

-Só faça o que eu pedi! –retrucou friamente ao melhor amigo

-Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia Harry! –comentou Gina, enquanto os seguia até o banheiro – HARRY!

Mas, já era tarde, ele entrou, com a irmã em seus braços, em baixo do chuveiro com água gelada. Soltando a garota para que pudesse a manter debaixo da água.

-Vamos Hanna... Olhe para mim. Olhe para mim. OLHE PARA MIM!

Puxou o rosto dela de uma forma brusca, levantando seu queixo, para buscar seu olhar. Pode perceber, então, que escorriam lágrimas dos olhos verdes que rolavam, juntamente, com a água fria por toda a face da garota.

-Você não pode agir assim! –falou duramente encarando ela nos olhos, verdes nos verdes – Do jeito que você está agindo parece acreditar que o Malfoy morreu! Sinto te informar, mas você sabe muito bem, que vaso ruim não quebra! Por favor, não abandone as esperanças! Você não tem nenhuma prova de que ele está morto! Se você quer morrer para fazer companhia a ele pelo menos tenha certeza de que ele já não está mais entre nós! E se você morrer eu não vou me perdoar, ninguém aqui vai se perdoar!

-Então você entende não é? –finalmente ela sussurrou – Ele se foi tentando me proteger... Me salvar... E... – os soluços, que não conseguia impedir que saíssem, atrapalhavam sua fala - Eu... O que eu fiz? Para... Para impedir? Que... Que aquele maluco o levasse?... O QUE EU FIZ HARRY? EU NÃO FIZ NADA! NADA! OUVIU BEM! NADA! –agora ela chorava desesperadamente agarrada ao irmão, em baixo da água gelada.

-Calma!- Harry a abraçou fortemente- Nós vamos fazer de tudo pra achá-lo Hanna, de tudo! –disse com a voz decidida - É uma promessa que eu te faço. Nem que eu tenha que...

-Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de mim, Potter. –falou Draco com uma voz ironicamente fria, encostado no marco da porta do banheiro. Estava em um estado deplorável: sujo, rasgado e machucado, mas nunca perdia a pose de imponência!

-DRACO! DRACO! –gritou Hanna desesperada, saindo correndo de baixo do chuveiro para ir abraçá-lo. Jogou-se nos braços dele, quase os derrubando no chão.

-Ai! Ouviu ele resmungar.

-Me desculpe. –falou com um sorriso enorme, e o beijando por todo o rosto

-Mas, o que aconteceu? Eles te feriram, te machucaram, como você fugiu?- perguntou rapidamente enquanto o abraçava o mais forte que podia recebendo em troca uns gemidos de dor.

-Ai ai ai... Calma ai! Uma pergunta de cada vez. Será que eu poderia tomar um banho antes? – retrucou correspondendo o abraço com a mesma intensidade que ela.

-Claro. Mas não nesse chuveiro. Acho até que tá queimado a água tá fria de mais.

Todos ali caíram na risada.

-O que foi que eu disse? –perguntou a morena corando

-Não tá queimado Hanna, Harry quis te dar um banho de água fria mesmo. –respondeu Gina as gargalhadas

-Ah! E vocês estão achando muito engraçado não é?

Enquanto, todos estavam rindo, Hanna surrupiou a varinha do bolso da capa do Draco e conjurou baldes de água fria em cima da cabeça de cada um presente no banheiro, e com um movimento de varinha todos estavam molhados e gelados!

-Hei! –todos resmungaram ao mesmo tempo

-Mas, não é engraçado? –pediu com cara de santa

E todos recomeçaram a rir.

Após todos tomarem banho e terem um belo jantar. E muitos, muitos, beijos e carinhos depois. Draco explicou a todos que seu pai o havia prendido no porão da mansão Malfoy, o torturando algumas vezes ao dia. Sua mãe descobriu tudo e o ajudou a fugir. Haviam ainda alguns comensais por lá, mas os aurores foram avisados, e eles conseguiram prender todos, inclusive seu pai.

Com o fim da conversa ele e Hanna foram até o jardim namorar mais um pouco:

-Sabe... Eu achei que tinha te perdido para sempre! –falou Hanna sincera e triste, enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro do namorado

-Eu nunca iria morrer e te deixar livre para outro. Você é minha vida Hanna! – retrucou buscando o olhar da namorada

-E você a minha! –respondeu encarando firmemente os olhos azuis que pareciam brilhar e derreter ao mesmo tempo- E eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo, Sra. Malfoy!

-Isso é um pedido de casamento Draco?- perguntou com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios

Ele deu de ombros : -Se você quiser pensar assim. Pois eu pretendo formar uma família com você, ter filhos, e morar na mesma casa. É acho que é um pedido. Então você aceita?

Ela não precisou responder com palavras, simplesmente lhe deu um beijo tão urgentemente, apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo doce que valeu por um milhão de "sins".

FIM

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Bom gente chegamos ao final. Essa foi a minha primeira fic. Espero que tenham gostado ou não, mas, gostaria, que de qualquer modo, vocês comentassem, críticas boas ou ruins são sempre válidas.

Valeu e até mais.

Beijões Cuca Malfoy 08/06/2007

Totalmente republicada em 06/06/2010

**_PS: SEJA SOLIDÁRIO E DOE UM COMENTÁRIO_**


End file.
